Love Your Enemies
by The Token
Summary: A certain assassin is told to capture Yukina. What happens when she encounters the overprotective half brother? Why does she suddenly refuse to carry out her mission? Hiei/OC - Yusuke/Keiko - Kuwabara/Yukina - Kurama/Botan. (Language, Violence/Gore, Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 1

I Hate Happy Endings

"PLEASE!! I beg for mercy!!" the once feared man cried out. I guess he couldn't decide which was more terrifying: not being feared or being afraid of this person.

His bringer of death smirked, "To earn mercy you must give it." With that the daggers that were hovering around the killer whizzed through him, stabbing them into the wall behind him. The murderer looked through the holes in the man, eyeing the daggers, pulling them back through their same holes before the body hit the floor.

Blood poured out pooling around his feet; he hit the marble with the small sound of a splash from the blood spilt. The look on his face was that of regret and misery. Beautiful. Oh how the killer wished they could keep—why the hell not?

Their flattened hand glowed red, static flashed around it; they grasped the bloody chestnut locks and slid the charged hand right through the neck; the smell of burning flesh filled the air. They licked the head, getting a smudge of blood off the cheek. It had to perfect.

Just in that moment the lights filled the room, revealing how wonderfully horrible everything looked. They preferred to work by moonlight, not to be cliché, but because large amounts of split blood looked more beautiful, in the glow of the moon rays.

The right hand man cried out. He then blew a whistle causing other men to come into the room, holding guns. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

A black cloaked figure slowly rose up; face, legs, arms, everything was hidden away. A red gloved hand extended; it looked as if the colors were running and dripping on the floor, for in the hand was the head of the man they called their boss. They then tied the head in between their body and the cloak.

"FIRE!!" The man cried out.

Hot led whizzed through the room, destroying the bed, drapes, breaking the mirrors, windows, and other fragile trinkets the bedroom contained. The stone hearted executioner extended both red gloved hands and placed them in front of their self as if they were holding a tray. One began glowing white the other red; white lightening like waves began shooting around the room, hitting the bullets and melting them in the air, causing quickly hardening puddles of gray on the floor in awkward places.

Everyone soon stopped shooting seeing they were out of ammo and out of luck, for not one shot hit the intruder. "Wha-what are you!?" The man stuttered.

Their unseen smirk was known, "Not a foolish human like you."

The other hand that held white light was now hidden back in the cloak, for the power dispersed from that hand but not the other. The red flashes had grown more furious that the hand it was in was twitching as if it couldn't control it. The sound of lightening cracking filled the room as the ball of energy cracked and popped more furiously.

They flattened their hand and ball began to float up into the middle of the room. The slaughterer gave a finger fluttering wave and ran straight for the large bay windows over looking the city; extending their fists, broke through the remainder of the glass and over the small balcony.

"THEIR GETTING—" was the last thing heard before the red ball of power exploded, busting all the windows out on the penthouse level; flesh was quickly burned away from the men's bones so excruciating, it seemed their pain was in slow motion for them, as they prayed for their end.

The killer was still falling, feeling pieces of glass hitting their back as they pulled behind them, a thin piece of metal. It was about the size of a slice of bread, in the shape on a boomerang, and quite light. They let it drop before them, then extended one hand and began lifting it off the ground with lightening shaped white light. After some time it grew larger. It then began hovering over the ground.

They then conjured up more daggers with white handles and glowing red blades, they threw them into the still perfect windows, and they whizzed through the walls finding the core of the levels and then stopping there, exploding. Once the last level was destroyed, they landed on the awaiting "getaway ship" on knee and bottom of their booted foot, and flew off into the night.

"May his blood be the purifier of souls he has sent to the next worlds," came the feminine voice for the third time that night.

Once it was safe, she pushed back the front of the cloak resting it behind her shoulders, but still kept her face hidden from the shadows of her hood. She had on a red corset that looked like the bottom of it, disappeared into her tight black cotton pants, and was tightened and loosed by black laces in the back; which were currently in a bow.

The pants fitted to the contour of her legs, so they fitted under her flat-footed knee boots perfectly. She also had on a black jacket that the red sleeves came down, and turned into gloves. It was short and sat a few above where the corset stopped coming up. It then buckled in the front where her sternum was. Her small amount of cleavage showing, gave her dark tanned skin away.

Even though her hood was still up, you could see her eyes which were a creamy blue, with sliver cracks (which were currently glowing white) that started for the outer part of her iris and stopped at the pupil.

She then reached behind herself and pulled the head into her line of sight. She smirked. "Another job well down…I'm that much closer."

PLEASE READ:

Greetings all! I am back with another Hiei/OC. I have toggled with the idea of doing another H/OC from a review that I got on my first H/OC fic, _The Recruit of Happiness_. But now after trying different situations and characters I'm ready to come back and do another. I'm hopping this one is better than the last one.

Also, I am taking a small break from my Yu-Gi-Oh fic, _Love, Romance, and of coarse Sex_, for I have hit a creative slump for that story.

REVIEW!!! Well I'm Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 2

I Remain Anonymous

"It seems a series of explosions occurred once more late last night while the rest of Tokyo was sleeping. The fourth devastation this month was the very large nine level penthouse complex owned by drug lord Masakazu was destroyed. The only survivors were Masakazu's girlfriend of eight-teen years Ren, and their children they had together: his daughter Kita and her younger brother Taro for they were found blindfolded and tied up in the basement.

"Everyone else was tragically burned alive. The police once more have no evidence of what cause this particular explosion, for once more no bones were left. With the upcoming elections coming—" The TV cut off as Kieko's father changed the channel with the broom he was holding. He then went back to sweeping his restaurant's very filthy floor.

"These attacks have really been scaring me," Kieko cringed as she scooted more into Yusuke, causing the booths leather to squeak slightly.

"Relax Keiko; they only seem to occur at night. We all know you don't stay out too late without me," Yusuke assured. "Plus they wouldn't target someone like you."

"I believe Yusuke is right," Kurama joined in, "This killer only seems to be targeting drug lords, smugglers, and other people associated in the Black Market."

Botan nodded, "Koenma thinks it's a Youkai that's been doing the killings, since no evidence is ever left behind."

"Hn," Hiei remarked his arms crossed with that oh so lovable smug look on his face. "I can go with the idea of it being a Youkai for the way the people were killed and leaving no evidence for the police to find. For you Ningens are sloppy and give too much away; but what I can't get with is why the killer keeps sparing siblings and their mothers if they have one."

Kurama nodded, "It seems out of a Youkai-killer's nature to keep alive a few people while killing the rest, especially women and children."

"It does seem kind of strange, huh?" Yusuke thought aloud.

"Maybe the killer has honor and wouldn't take a woman or child's life knowing their helpless," Kuwabara added to the discussion. "I know I wouldn't. That's like killing a guy when is back is turned; you have too much of the advantage."

"Maybe so Kuwabara," Kurama assumed.

"If that's true then this "Youkai" shouldn't have killed the man either, for he is a mere Ningen, and even low-class Youkais can kill the strongest of Ningens. Unless of course they have unlocked their Spirit Energy, but I seriously doubt the ones that are being killed have done that." Hiei's Jagan eye then glowed slightly and a half way pleasant smile graced his features, and then quickly vanished.

"Thank you," the sweet ice apparition bowed to the gentleman that held the door open for her. She walked across the floor in her signature kimono and sandals and sweet smile. "Hi!" She greeted the group.

"HEY BABY!" Yusuke swore Kuwabara squealed like some groupie school girl.

Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara scooted out of the booth to make room for Yukina. Once she was placed between Hiei and Kuwabara in the middle Botan focused on Yukina, "So how's Genkai's Temple?"

"It's spotless," Yukina assured, "I cleaned it from top to bottom. I just hope Genkai is okay with me staying there. I mean, she left for that trip and all, without knowing I'd be staying there."

Botan swatted her hand out, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Yukina! I'm sure when she comes back she'll be okay with it."

"Don't worry Yukina," Kuwabara then grasped her hands within his, "If you ever feel out of place in Genkai's home, you can stay the night…or however how long you want at my house, gracing my bedroom."

Hiei's right eyebrow twitched maddening while Yukina's cheeks went pink, making her face look more innocent than it already did. "Don't you think it's a little…soon for that Kazuma?"

Kuwabara thought for a while of what the love of his life had said…………it then clicked! "NO!! NO! Not THAT my Ice Princess…unless…" His cheeks then went crimson as he smiled dumbly.

Hiei's eyebrows were convulsing so greatly, everyone at the table, who were currently laughing at the whole situation, swore they would land in his lap soon. "We should end this conversation…now."

"Why Hiei?" Yusuke smirked. "I mean Kuwabara and Yukina obviously want to—"

With that Hiei jumped out of the booth. "I've had enough of this mixed company." With that he vanished.

"I wonder why Hiei gets so touchy when it comes to me and Kazuma," Yukina said to the table. Everyone was quiet except for Kuwabara of course.

"Awe, don't worry about him baby, he's probably just jealous of our undying love for one another."

Yes, Hiei had not yet told Yukina he was her half brother she was currently still looking for. And yes, everyone had still left Kuwabara out of the loop.

"Yep, that just HAS to be it," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Oh cracker jacks!" Botan exclaimed looking up at the clock on the wall. "Koenma is expecting us back at Rei-Kai pretty soon. You know how he hates it when we're late." They all rose up and headed to the Rei-Kai.

**In The Rei-Kai**

"Thank you for deciding to show up," Koenma scowled.

Botan then bowed, "Sorry Sir, it's my fault. I forgot to tell them until the last minute."

"Of course Botan, you probably had _other things_ on your mind and lips…" He then eyed a now blushing Botan and Kurama. "Now let's get down to business. OGRE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Koenma's faithful blue monster ran in, "You know Koenma Sir; you could call me more nicely."

Koenma sighed, "But of course Ogre. HEY! Where's Hiei?"

"He won't be joining us I'm afraid," Kurama explained. He then motioned to Kuwabara and Yukina.

"I see. Now," he pressed a button on his desk's keypad. Some couches came out the floor for everyone to sit on. He then pressed another button and his screen came down.

"As you all know quite a few attacks have been going on in the Ningenkai." A series of pictures of, before and after shots of buildings then began to scroll, "All of them have been associated with the Black Market in some way."

Four pictures then came to the screen. "These were all the men killed. The first is Yutaka, second Fujita, third Ryozo, and the most recent victim Masakazu. What they all have in common is, having their hands deep in the Black Market."

He pressed another button and a man's face took up the screen. He had jaw length blonde slicked back hair, baby blue eyes and a permanent smug look about himself. "His name is Ronin. He is very powerful and owns quite a bit of the Makai. After the Dark Tournament, a reasonably amount of land was available. He owns seventy-five percent of it now."

Ogre turned the lights back on and the couches swiveled before Koenma, "I just have a gut feeling about this, and I want you to take him down. These aren't the first killing of Black Market traders either, their just the first in the Ningenkai. I've been trying to stop him for a while but haven't been able to locate him. Now we have found him and are ready to take him down."

"Don't you see it as peculiar that he's given up his location?" Kurama asked.

Koenma nodded, "Yes I do see it weird. That's why I want you to handle this mission with caution. You'll need to return to the Ningenkai and go to a club called _The Dreamlands_. He's supposed to be there tonight. Good luck."

PLEASE READ:

Chapter two! Not as "delightfully disgusting" as one of my treasured reviews said, but trust me, a big part of this fic is poetic gore, so make sure you eat and read.

I'd Like To Personally Thank So Far:

Daisyashley and Banjo for their reviews, I love feed back.

Review! Well I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 3

My Mercy Is Your Justice

_The Dreamlands_ was the perfect name for this place, if you were a bizarre Youkai or Ningen. The dance floor was crowded and hot, the bar was packed and dripping wet; the stage had somewhat exposed men and women dancing in cages, poles, and they were swinging around on chains over the crowd, occasionally letting their limp bodies fall into the rhythmic orgy.

Random people were having intimate interaction while cutting their fellow partners; smearing the different colored bloods all over their bodies. Faces contorted in pure orgasmic gratification.

The four detectives eyed the room warily. They found a table and quickly sat down. "What a freak fest," Kuwabara twitched as a he watched a female Youkai cut her self and slather the blood on the man's chest, she was currently straddling.

"I agree Kuwabara," Kurama nodded. "This is what quite a few Youkais love to do during the night. Also due to the night and day difference these same Youkais' and a few of these Ningens' will leave here at sunrise, and to go to the Makai and find some club like this one to continue their _good time_."

A lady then walked over dressed in nothing but a piece of leather wrapped around her pale skin and held on by a two large safety pins; one going through the leather and her shoulder at the top, clipping on the other side; the other went through the leather at the bottom, clipping through her thigh, clipping on the other side.

"Welcome to _The Dreamlands_." Blood was dripping a little, from the holes, causing Yusuke to stare a little.

"Does my blood turn you on Ningen?" She hissed at Yusuke moving closer to him.

"If anything, it's a turn off," Yusuke assured. She rolled her eyes, giving a small hiss, and walked off. "Stupid Youkai whore, I'd rather take my chances with Ningen ones."

**Some Hours Later**

Kuwabara looked at his watch with a yawn; it was two till twelve. "We've been here for hours guys; it looks like he's not coming." He really just wanted to swing by Genkai's temple before it got too late, to check on Yukina, even maybe get a good night kiss…or two.

"It's not even midnight yet Kuwabara, suck it up," Yusuke told.

Just then an unseen clock struck twelve and a certain unused V.I.P section was cleaned. Six female Youkai entertainer's that were on the floor, quickly lined the door; three on each side. The two on the end near the door, grasped the big the big bronze handles and opened the doors.

There he stood. Ronin. He was quiet tall in person, much taller than Kuwabara. His eyes were glowing somewhat, his hair slicked back and glistening in the club's lights, as they skimmed over him here and there. His three piece suit was white, with black buttons, trim, and a red tie. He was smoking a cigar.

Yusuke looked at Ronin's hair and make a rather sickened face. "Someone needs to tell this guy Crisco is no substitute for hair gel."

Beside him was a girl, who they could not make out very well, for Ronin was taller than here, thus when the lights came around, it only hit him.

He was surrounded by five other men dressed in black nice suits. They then slowly walked across the line up of the entertainers, who bowed to them. He gave an acknowledging head bob to one of the bartenders, who were also the owner of the club.

The six hosts then led them to their finest and unused V.I.P area. They all sat and were immediately showered with royalty like pampering and attention. His guards each had an entertainer on their laps, while the sixth entertainer fetched the guards' drinks.

"What would you like to drink Master Ronin?" She asked winking at him.

Ronin smiled, "Don't worry about it babe, my accompanying person here can get it for me. Thanks anyway though."

The woman stood up, who was with Ronin, and headed to bar knowing exactly what he wanted.

"There she goes," Kurama alerted. The detectives looked over at the bar and could now see his female companion more clearly.

Her combed back hair was snow-white, making her already dark skin seem darker. Her eyes were creamy blue, her lips full and plump, her ears looked like that of an elf's.

She had on a tight red top, which was cut in front like a U, had thick straps going over the shoulder, and was loosed and buckled by metal clasps in the back; it came down above her pierced belly-button. Her red heeled thigh boots tied in the front by black laces; accenting her tight black leather skirt. It had slits that came up to the waist on either side, showing she had cotton fitting shorts underneath it. She also had on red gloves, with a black stripe on the outside, which came up to the dip in her muscular arms.

Her breasts were standard in size, along with her arms, and neck. But her legs and thighs were that of a linebacker; great and muscular in shape and size. Her hips wide and curvy; her butt round and out there just enough to make it desirable.

She was standing at the bar getting Ronin some sake. "Who do you think the woman is with Ronin?"

"Probably his concubine knowing his kind," Hiei decided.

Kurama nodded, "Probably so. She is getting his sake and all."

"His concubine…?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "His bitch Kuwabara. You know, like you are to Yukina?"

"OH YEH!" Kuwabara laughed dumbly then stopped abruptly. "HEY URAMESHI YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

She swiveled around, her back against the bar, and looked dead at the detectives. The look on her face was unreadable; but in her eyes was a desperate call for help.

Her eyes were heartbreaking; turning into an uncontaminated window to her inner most thoughts and soul. That's when they noticed the uniqueness of her eyes; sliver cracks that started from the edges of the pupil, to just the boundaries of the iris. Chills ran up the spines of the detectives as her eyes seemed to warm their souls.

"Does anyone else feel that besides me?" Yusuke asked with a slight gasp.

"I do Yusuke," Kurama answered.

Kuwabara shook slightly, "It's almost like she's transmitting her emotions to us. She's so…sad guys."

"Hn," Hiei simply responded staring at the woman dead in her face.

She swiveled back around to pick up the sake and walked back over to Ronin. "Here you go Master Ronin."

Ronin took the sake from her and sipped it, "Thank you H.G." H.G. bowed and sat back down next to him, scooting into him snuggly, as he placed his hand on her exposed thigh. "You're wearing shorts under your skirt, why is that?"

"Death, Master Ronin." H.G. glanced at Ronin through the corner of her eye; sure enough a look of amusement crossed his features. "I know how you like a good show."

"Yes, you do, don't you?" Ronin smirked, sipping the sake. "They should be here soon," he told his guards. "And when they come, stay as you are. I actually like you five, you know a good time when you see one." They nodded and continued their good time with the Youkai entertainers.

Soon after that the door was kicked in. She stood up and was handed a red cloak by Ronin. She snapped it in the front and sat down at the bar.

Just then a very large demon and short skinny demon came in, "Make way for Master Kane." Everyone in the bar was once more silent and watched the man walk in. He had flaming red hair, brown eyes, fangs, claws, and was dressed in a nice suit.

"What a dump," he remarked. He then looked at a specific bartender who was also the owner of the joint, "Kin, it's good to see you."

"Sadly only you can say that," Kin responded. "What do you want?"

"I want my money," Kane growled.

"For the last time, no one here owes you money," Kin told.

"You shouldn't have said that," Kane smirked. He then snapped his fingers and the very large demon stepped forward, he had two thick metal poles with spikes protruding all over them, in each hand. "Now, I'll give you one more chance." He then went to sit in the stool across from Kin but found the now cloaked figure in it, "Excuse me, but could you move we're trying to conduct business."

The figure shook her head. "I believe the boss told you to move your ass!" The skinny one yelled in the person's hidden ear. The cloaked regular simply took the empty glass in hand and smashed it into the man's forehead.

Everyone went even more silent. This was the Yei Clan, or at least a piece of it, no one defied them. Whether you were in the Ningenkai or the Makai, it just wasn't done.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The goon yelled stumbling back, picking the pieces of glass out of his bleeding forehead.

The cloaked individual stood and finally spoke, "No. How dare you." H.G. stood up pushing her cloak back.

"Hm, I think I can forgive you baby, if you let me treat you to more than a drink," the goon suggested. He then walked up to her and smiling reached his hand up to take down her cloak. "Just got to make sure your face matches your body.

"I don't think so."

With that she grabbed his wrist with her right arm, thrusting his arm out, causing his upper half to bend forward just enough. She then shoved something into his stomach with her left, in one quick moment. She pulled the dagger out his stomach and pushed him back on the floor.

He stumbled a little, spitting blood on the black and red floors; his right hand clutching his stained stomach, as he mumbled curses, his blood stained teeth shone. Finally, darkness took over and to the floor he fell.

This gave the cue for the other to attack her. The large man charged with his weapons, and slung them down on her. She lifted her arms and blocked the blow with her forearms, pushed his arms apart, and thrusted her right leg in the bottom of his chin.

He stumbled back a bit and charged once more. When he had once more raised his clubs, in one quick moment, she took her left leg and kicked right, right into the side of his head, the tip of her boot leaving a gushing gash; his cranium cracked. Just as she planned he fell to the side hitting his head on the bar.

He stumbled back up, blood running down his head; his skull was now visible where her boot broke the skin, and where his head had hit the marble bar. Somewhat woozy from the blood loss, he once more charged what he thought was _straight_ for her.

She brought her right arm over her stomach, so her right and left hands were together. Streams of white light escaped through the gaping fingers; a bright white ball of light was forming; her hands and arms were twitching from the power.

Finally he was close enough; she now had her right and left hands in fists, intertwined by the thumbs, tucked away in between the fists. She extended it, twisting them so they were on their side, and struck him in his heart. The light, the power, seeped into his chest.

He flew back, a large amount of blood vomited up in flight, and crashed through the swinging tavern door entrance, dead. He was dead before he even hit the door. However, she did love a gruesome kill, for that is what she truly got; for when he hit the door, he destroyed it, and ended up landing on one of the large metal handles, which had gone right through him.

The now alone Master Kane was frightened at this point. He looked in horror at the state his biggest guard was in. Blood dripped from his mouth, along with his now showing organs, hanging over his thighs and limp arms, which had been pushed out to make room for his lance; his expression was dazed. Kane didn't want this to happen to him, so he cowered.

He kneeled before her, "Please, have mercy!"

She extended her booted foot and kicked him in the bottom of his chin. He flew back into the wall and opened his eyes to see knives in her hand. She threw both of them, each lodging them in his shoulder, and sticking to the wall behind him. He tried to move but only felt pain.

H.G. then walked over to the skinny goon and flattened her hand; it glowed red and sliced right through his neck, surrendering his head into her hand. She then walked over to the larger one and did the same; Youkais and Ningens alike stepped back due to the horrid smell of flesh burning hit the air. Some of the other Youkais with strong noses gagged, vomiting a little.

She kneeled before Master Kane, the silver cracks of her eyes glowing red. She held his thugs head's before him smirking. She picked the pieces of glass out of the skinny ones forehead, using her pearly whites, and licked the wound clean. "I like my heads perfect."

"Please, I beg for mercy!" Kane choked once more.

"Hm…I grow ailing of the word mercy…don't you?" She tied the heads to her waist somehow, and extended her hand, a large dagger appearing in it. "Why doesn't someone use something like maybe, compassion, forgiveness, pity or my personal favorite, justice?" With that she sliced right through his neck; bones cracked, veins popped, and flesh tore; a fountain of searing crimson shot out of his neck, spraying the wall behind it, and on lookers who were close enough.

H.G. tied the third head to her side. She looked at the dripping wall and extended her index finger, she began writing. After she had written what she wanted she licked her finger clean of the liquid of life. "Still warm…" H.G. mumbled. She pulled her cloak from behind her, and floated back over to Ronin.

Ronin rose from his seat, pulling out a new cigar from his pocket. One of his men quickly lit it up for him. "Consider your debt paid Kin." Ronin then began walking out, H.G. close behind him, in his barricade of men.

Kin looked around his bar and thought about what he was going to with the bodies. Just as he was about to get someone, they caught on fire and burned just as quick as they died. All he had to do now was clean up the blood, or so he thought. The partiers were already pouncing all over it, licking it off the floor, and rubbing it all over their bodies.

"So much for cleaning," he said aloud. Now all he had to do was air the club out during the day, to get the smell of rotting corpses and blood out, and he'd be set.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei eyed the smudged finger marks, the one called H.G. left. It read: "Justice is Mercy."

PLEASE READ:

Chapter three! I'm on a role; I cannot be stopped, much like H.G. my mesmerizing female killer. She's so unpredictable; I don't even know what she'll do next.

REVIEW! Well I'm Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 4

My Lonely Existence

"It seems we know who does the killing for Ronin," Hiei acknowledged as they walked up the stone-steps that led into _The Dreamlands_. They stepped onto the sidewalk, becoming an obstacle for the late night Tokyo prowlers.

"I believe we should report back to Koenma tomorrow," Kurama yawned as he looked at his clock. They stayed some time after the murder to "question" the owner, along with the regulars, and workers. It was three-thirty and man was he beat; from the appearance of Kuwabara and Yusuke they really weren't up for a run to the Rei-Kai also. Hiei of course looked content, as usual.

"I think we should head over to Rei-Kai after school for us all," Kuwabara supposed.

Yusuke eyed his best friend curiously, "You actually want to go to school?"

"Duh Urameshi, I've learned a good education is very important to my wisdom as a man."

Yusuke and Kurama swapped looks then said in unison, "Yukina." They then started down the sidewalk, followed by a slightly irritated Hiei.

"SHUTUP GUYS! It's not always about my Ice Princess," Kuwabara exclaimed. He then realized he was being left, "Hey! Wait for me," he then chased after them.

**In The Makai**

"Wonderful job tonight H.G." Ronin swiveled his big black chair around to face her and his glass desk.

H.G. bowed, "Thank you Master Ronin." She then stood there, looking at him longingly, wanting something from him.

Ronin noticed this and pressed a button on his desk. A big screen then came across the only blank wall in his office. A live video of a partial but functional family shown; the caretaker of this home was sleeping so silently, as if the world had no dangers, no destruction, no H.G.

The mother's hair was reddish-brown and lay like silk against the pillows, her head rest upon. Her full lips were slightly gaping as she mouthed to the unseen dream. Her eyes then shot open, showing her gloomy gray-blue eyes. She rose hesitantly; as if she was stuck in the dream. Once she was fully awake, and standing, she tied her robe in the front and left her bedroom.

She walked the halls silently and gently opened the door to her son's room.

There sat a boy on his bed, beneath his open window. He was breathing the night air in and the look on his face was of sheer anxiety. "You have work tomorrow mom, you should get some rest."

His voice was deep showing maturity. He turned and eyed his mother, his green-blue eyes tired. Tired of what? Tired of waiting, tired of worrying. He ran a tired hand through his platinum blonde bed head.

"And you have school Hiro," the nurturer countered. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "You have to stop staying up so late and get some sleep. You're a senior this year, soon you'll be off at college."

"I'm not looking forward to it," Hiro sighed. "I'm thinking of taking some time off to find myself, you know Shina?"

Shina sighed, rolling her eyes, "I know you're eighteen and you believe you're a man, but you can still call me mom." She looked at her son and gave him a sad smile. She hugged him, kissing him on his forehead; rising from the bed, she headed for the door.

"Shi—mom," Hiro called.

She turned around, "Yes Hiro?"

"Can you start calling me Hiroshi? Hiro is when I was a boy; I am a man you know."

His mother shook her head, "You'll always be my boy Hiro." She then paused before closing the door, "You know I love you right?"

He nodded with a smile, "I just hope you know I love you mom."  
She smiled at him warmly and then the screen went blank. H.G.'s eyes looked like a small child's after you take something they treasured from them.

"Time's up H.G.," Ronin said rising from his chair. He then walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You know; if you ever want _anything else_ ever, just tell me. You don't always have to see the outside world you know." He gently nipped her neck getting a much loved gasp from her.

"I do know," she replied. "I just enjoy seeing a world you insist on hiding me from; you intend on covering my eyes in a scarlet haze of blood, to keep me blind to that, life isn't death."

Ronin smirked, "I keep you from a world that doesn't appreciate _your talents_ like I do." He then began kissing along her neck and shoulders.

She sighed and stepped out of his grasp and turn to face him. "How do you know that? They don't even know who I am for you to determine that."

"They should know who you are from all those hostages you left behind," he responded smoothly, lighting a cigar to sooth the anger brewing within him.

"As I told you before," the cracks in her eyes giving red flashes here and there, "they were not apart of the mission."

He noticed the red haze and narrowed his eyes, "I told you to never look at me like that."

He reached his hand back, back-handing her, making sure the rings upon his finger hit her face. The killer stumbled a little, gripping her bruising cheek. She bit back a hiss and stood up straight.

The crime lord smirked, "And if I see a bruise on that beautiful cheek there will be consequences." Ronin was a pure perfectionist; if it had one flaw he wished to punish it.

"I know that," H.G. sighed. She rubbed her cheek lightly, feeling loose teeth. Bastard.

He smiled. "You know I believe you're the most perfect being I've ever laid eyes on; I've told you that, right?"

H.G. nodded. She also knew that's why he liked marking her up, because no one else was able to. He loved putting notches on her.

"Good H.G." With that he grabbed her wrist, flipping it over so her pulse was visible. He them placed his cigar's burning end upon it, hearing the sizzling sound; watching steam rise, knowing she was lowering her body temperature.

She kept her face still, yet her eyes always gave her position away. After he had finally taken the cigar off her and relit it, she bowed to him, "I retire to my quarters now Master Ronin." She then left his office as quick as she could, without seeming in a rush.

Ronin walked over the curtained wall behind his desk. He clapped and swiftly pulled his hands apart, causing the curtains to slide open; revealing the Makai that he owned.

"Toyo and Kyoko," Ronin called.

A small gray mist appeared in the middle of the room; once it cleared two people remained. One had white hair, gold eyes, and looked like an angel straight out of Heaven, while the other had black hair and red eyes, and seemed as if he crawled out of the pits of Hell. They were both tall, skinny in build, pale, and had the same innocent looking facial features.

"I am Toyo," the black haired one spoke. He had on a pair of black pants, black boots, a long sleeve black turtleneck, and black gloves. He had an X shaped weapon strapped to his back, and a bag of smooth black pebbles.

"I am Kyoko," the white haired one spoke. She had on a long white flowing white dress, white wood sandals, and white gloves. She had a quiver full of arrows, along with a bow strapped to her back, and a mirror in her hands.

"What do you ask of us Master Ronin?" They asked in unison.

"How can someone as powerful as me, able to get whatever I want, not have what I truly desire?" He asked never turning to face them.

Kyoko turned the mirror around in her hands and her eyes glowed in its reflection; a picture of H.G. then appeared. "You desire H.G. yet she seems to have rather a coldness towards you."

Toyo nodded, "Does she not?"

"Yes, she does." He turned around and eyed the duo, "Why is this Kyoko, you must tell me."

Kyoko's eyes glowed once more and something she didn't expect to see came to the mirror; only Toyo caught the quick waver of her content expression. "The mirror has grown foggy Master Ronin."

Toyo once more nodded, "It seems not all difficult questions can have a simple way of being answered."

"Yes," Kyoko agreed, "Self discovery is always better then the words of others."

Ronin nodded and shooed them away. After a quick bow, and a poof, they disappeared. "Hm, I might need to discover a few things for myself then."

**In H.G.'s Room**

H.G. came to her door and the guards by the two large wood and metal doors slowly opened them. They bowed to her as they closed them back, once she walked through.

She walked through her sitting room where she talks to Ronin and clients. She came to another pair of doors and opened them herself, closing them, locking the bolt. She was now in her room.

It was a simple room; fairly small with marble floors and cream walls, with gold trim. A futon sat in the corner, under a window, that viewed the courtyard of his fortress and beyond that the lands of the Makai that he owned.

There was also a vanity, a small table and chair under the only other window in the room, and a dresser matching the walls.

She had a personal wash room which was bigger than her room; it of course had a toilet, sink, and a large deep bathtub. She liked soaking over standing, letting the water pelt her body, didn't sound to nice after a long day.

The assassin sat at the vanity and ran a hand through her ghostly locks; eyeing her cheek. She unlaced her boots, checking her wrist wound often, and carried them into her bathroom, pulling the curtain back, which separated the room from her bedroom. She twisted the knob, letting the pressure disband; the water began raining down from an outlet in the ceiling into the bathtub.

She pulled out some scented oils and soaps from the bottom of the sink, and poured them into the bucketing water, getting her hands wet. This created a sweet mixture that filled up the whole room with an engaging aroma. She had broken the door to her bathroom on purpose, just so that she could have a curtain; for the curtain lets the sweet smell seep into her room.

H.G. undressed slowly, for it took a while for the tub to fill up. She loosened the buckles in the back of her top and slowly let it slip off her. She tossed it, along with her boots into a little door that heated the water, which was to the furnace. She burned all her clothes after killing in them; she dreaded the smell of aged blood.

She then unclasped the unseen clasps on the inside of her skirt. She separated the two pieces of leather and tossed it into the furnace. She then looked in the full length mirror before her.

All that sat upon her skin was the shorts and a piece of cloth that went around her breast, tightened and loosed by laces in the back; it kept her breast together and in place.

"Disgusting…" H.G. mumbled. She had completely no hair on her body what so ever. Her arms, legs, underarms, all bear; she was just now starting to grow her eyebrows back, for a light white fuzz was barely visible up close. Her lashes though were still in tact, for they were long and white.

"It's his complete mistake," she mumbled hearing the water cease. "If only he would have listened to me!"

She removed the rest of her clothes and sat within the tub, sighing as she dunked her head under; feeling the warm water seep to her scalp. She sat up; wiping the water from her eyes, and began scrubbing her honey colored skin.

She loved her skin; it was her only favorite part of herself. It wasn't pale or even cream; it was a light golden taupe.

After bathing she put on what Ningens would call a black sports bra, due to its appearance, and black shorts. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a high bun. She then pulled a drawer open to her vanity, pulling out a small bottle of chrome liquid.

H.G. rummaged through the same drawer and pulled out a black rag, razorblade, and bandages. She placed them before her and took a deep breath. Raising the razorblade above the burn mark, she cut down to her nerves; once the were visible amongst the blood, she pored the silver liquid in; clenching her teeth so she wouldn't make any noise due to the extreme pain.

After the fluid seeped into the wound, and she had wiped up the excess blood and ointment, she wrapped it three times with the bandages. She then cut her cheek and repeated the process. Once she was done she put the items away. She turned out the lights and let the slowly reddening moon of the Makai seep in. Its color change indicated the change of the seasons beginning.

"Spring will be nice this year," she said to herself. She often talked with herself, not having anyone else. She then pulled back the covers ready for bed, the sat up almost forgetting.

She slithered out of bed, and pulled the futon back a little, making as little noise as possible. The then tapped the wood three times and the board creaked. Carefully she lifted the wood, watching for splinters, and stuck her hand into the darkness. She felt a while over a few things here and there; finally finding what she was looking for, slid it out.

It was two journals with leather backs and clean tan pages. One had red leather while the other white. She quickly wrote in the red one of how she brutally killed Master Kane and his goons that night, in full descriptive detail, while in the white one, she wrote what the family she got to watch that night said and did vividly. After this was done she put the books back into the hidden space and moved the bed back exactly; Ronin pays attention to detail.

She sat there a little longer watching the guards drift through the courtyard, searching for intruders. She continued to watch singing in a dreary tune:

**My hands stained with the blood others**

**Sparing my Sisters but killing my Brothers**

**Snap of my cloak, lifting my hood**

**Killing does me much good**

**Relieving my tension and irritation **

**I kill with absolutely no deliberation**

After repeating this countless time, H.G. once more lay down, yawning. She looked at the moon one last time and drifted off to sleep.

PLEASE READ:

Chapter 4! This was uneventful and relaxing to type. This is a peak into H.G.'s life.

Review! Well I'm Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 5

I Wouldn't Have Gone

"Pretty much his killer is a sick bitch who loves to murder, especially since it obviously pleases Master Ronin," Yusuke summed up.

Koenma nodded, "I already know this Yusuke. I watched your encounter at _The Dreamlands_ TWO weeks ago, lucky enough for you all."

"We would have reported sooner but we had testing all last week and the week before that," Kurama smiled apologetically.

"Not to mention this fool wouldn't leave Yukina's side for five minutes," Hiei added.

"Listen shorty! Just because I care about protecting my Ice Princess, and you don't, doesn't mean you can talk," Kuwabara hollered in Hiei's face waving his finger.

"How do you know I don't care about Yukina's protection?" Hiei questioned. "I'm the only mind reader in this room, not to mention you don't have the brain capacity to reach such a level in telepathy."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH HIEI!" Kuwabara roared making a fist, shaking it wildly.

"You better uncurl your hand, before it uncurls on the floor do to the lack of nerves," Hiei hissed brushing his hand across his Katana's handle.

Yusuke quickly stepped in before it got dirty, "Children, children! Break it the fuck up."

"Fucking Hiei…always starts shit…" Kuwabara grumbled.

Koenma then hopped up on his desk, "Now if you idiots are all ready to listen, I have some very important news. We have just received word that Ronin is changing his plans; meaning no more killings for a while."

"Well this is great," Yusuke grinned. "Only a few people died and they ended up being dirty thugs; score one for us."

"Not really," Koenma interjected, "since he's not killing anymore, he will be abducting."

Yusuke pulled at his hair, "Dammit, won't this guy just take a vacation or something."

"Do you have any idea on who he's abducted so far and who will be next?" Kurama asked the young ruler.

Koenma nodded, "Yes and no. Yes we know who he's abducted so far and that's no one, so no we don't know whose next. However, we do know it's going to be in the Ningenkai. So be alert detectives."

**In The Makai**

The last couple of weeks had been uneventful for H.G. The only thing that might have been "interesting" is that the small fuzz of her eyebrows that had grown back had fallen out. She was back to having an awkward forehead as she put it.

Even now she resided in the courtyard, lying under one of the many trees. She had on a gray spaghetti strapped shirt, with long off the shoulder tight sleeves, which stopped just above her pierced bellybutton. She also had on tight black pants, which tucked into her leather heeled knee boots.

Her hair was down, allowing her bangs to hang freely over her smooth forehead. Her calloused hands were linked behind her head, giving her better cushion than that of the tree trunk. She uncrossed than re-crossed her boots anxiously.

"I need a fucking assignment," she spoke aloud to Kyoko. "Ever since I've had this time off, Ronin has been acting out of the ordinary. He keeps winking at me, giving me "googly" eyes, as I've heard Ningens say." She sighed. "I just want to…"

Kyoko nodded from her perch in the lowest, strongest branch, "He has been asking me many questions about you, for me to look in my mirror about." She lifted her mirror catching the sunlight.

"What things?" H.G. asked. Kyoko stayed silent and motioned behind herself, disappearing with a white puff. H.G stood up and bowed to Master Ronin as he approached accompanied by his men. "Good evening Master Ronin."

"Good evening H.G." The look in his eyes was a good sign. "I have a task for you." He snapped his fingers one of his men handed her a piece of paper, with a picture of a young girl on it. "Capture her and bring her back to me."

H.G. raised an eyebrow, she remembered now; the reddening moon not only indicated season change but also mating season. "I'll suit up and be off at once."

He nodded, giving her a wink, and then walked off, not saying another word or another glance. Odd really; usually he gave more information than that. Such as: Watch out for the guards, animals, or other things. Ronin knew something he didn't want H.G. to know, and she knew this. However, she had an assignment and didn't have time to over think anything at the moment. Instead she headed off to her room to get dressed.

**In The Ningenkai**

"You know Hiei you can spend the night here if you like.Shiori works late tonight; you can take the guest room." Kurama looked at his mysterious friend, who was currently sitting in the window sill of his room.

"Sounds inviting but my place isn't here as you well know, but thanks for the offer Kurama," with that Hiei leapt out the window, off through the trees.

Kurama smiled, 'Off to watch over Yukina no doubt.' He closed his window and got ready for bed.

Hiei moved the leaves back some just to watch Kuwabara give Yukina a kiss on her forehead goodnight. 'Simple fool, he's not even worthy of Yukina's presence,' he thought to himself.

Yukina was now walking through the temple turning on the outdoor lights and turning off the indoor lights. She entered her room, clicking on the light, and went over to her open window. She sat before it, gazing into the starry sky.

"If only I could find you," she mumbled. Hiei heard this, his eyes twitching; was she speaking of him? She came out of the window and closed the curtains. She put on her nightgown, brushed her hair, and was off into the next world of dreams.

Hiei settled himself on a branch, preparing himself for another sleepless night. He felt as if he had just nodded off when he heard something. He looked just in time to see a dark figure leap into Yukina's window.

"You must be Yukina; you're more adorable in person."

Yukina's eye popped open, as she stumbled out of bed onto shaky legs. "Wh-who are you?"

"Let's skip the introductions and get right down to the point. I'm here for you, now am I going to have to use force or will you come willingly?"

"I'm not going back to being someone's slave!" Yukina ran out the room, down through the hall and quickly locked herself in the spare bedroom. She spun around to meet her dark half, Katana ready in hand.

"Who's out there Yukina?" Hiei whispered.

"I don't know Hiei, some woman trying to take me away," Yukina explained.

Hiei placed bandaged wrapped hands on her shoulders and spoke aloud this time, "No one is going to take you. I will protect you, now go and hide."

After giving him a look of recollection and thanks, she quickly ran into the extra room's bathroom and hid in the closet, huddled into a corner. Hiei then locked the door behind her and quickly entered the extra room.

Just then the door was kicked down and before stood a woman. She had on a blue corset; it stopped above her pierced belly button and was tightened and loosed by black laces in the back; which were currently in a bow, tight black cotton pants that fit to the contour of her legs, and flat-footed knee boots.

In the middle of her snow white locks was a section of hair that was pulled back; clipped in place while the rest of her hair hung down.

"So you're H.G.," Hiei observed. "I easily identified you when you looked at me and the others at _The Dreamlands_, and after seeing your style of murder that was just reinforcing my instincts."

H.G. cocked her head to one side. She didn't quite understand why HE of all people was here, but she went with. "You are Hiei the "Forbidden Child" no doubt." H.G. slowly reached around her back with her left hand for her pole; she only used her pole in challenging situations, and seeing Hiei's Katana told her she would need to use it. "I was told you are impossible to kill."

Hiei chuckled, "It seems at times my reputation surpasses me. I am not impossible to kill, just no demon or human at that matter, has been able too."

H.G. felt the cold steel now in her palm, she slowly slid it out, and knowing sudden moves were risky. She then held it out before herself, "It seems I'll be the first and the last."

Hiei's grip on his Katana tightened, "Hn. I have no fear towards your reputation or your threats."

"Ha. I cannot believe that," H.G. assumed as the gray cracks in her eyes began to glow.

"Why is that?" Hiei asked removing his cloak, now showing his blue tank top.

"Easy, your hair is standing on end." H.G. then charged up her pole to its full length (seven feet) and jumped into the air, along with Hiei.

The clash of metal on metal was heard, time and time again. They were whizzing around the room hacking at one another, attempting to block or attack.

As soon as they got into a lock, she took evasive action; she overpowered his sword for a split second and quickly extended her right leg towards his chest, hitting dead on. Since his recover speed was impeccable he quickly twisted his body, swirling through the air, and landed on his feet on the floor.

She quickly made it to the floor and summoned an attack. "White lightening strike!" She lifted her pole, spinning it around her head a few times, and then smacked the floor causing a shockwave of white light to charge towards him. He quickly dove up into the air, flipped over the attack, and landed his feet on her abdomen, forcing her back. She slid through the doorway and into the wall, leaving a dent.

After stabbing his Katana down, he took no time and began assaulting her with punches, pushing her deeper into the wall. He went to strike her again when he hit cold hard steel. She spun her pole around smacking him in the face, several times. He stumbled backwards, spitting blood out of his mouth.

He looked up just in time to see the pole crunch right against his torso and hold him there into a wall, driving harder and harder into him; the wall groaning behind him. He grasped the end that was driving into him and tried pushing it back.

"Resistance is futile," H.G. hissed, the cracks in her eyes glowing brighter than before.

"Your attempts to kill me is what's futile, you brazen bitch," Hiei managed to groan out as he pushed back with more strength.

"Red Sprite!" H.G.'s pole then began to glow red at her end, and then crept down the pole straight to Hiei. As soon as the lightening hit, he began to grit his teeth, grunting from the pain. It felt as if everything was burning from the inside out, over and over again. His shirt and pants began to burn away. "Did you know that red lightening is the hottest of lightening?"

Hiei's shirt had completely burned away now and this attack was now working on his skin. He came up with a plan and his Jagan Eye then began to glow bright.

Her eyes narrowed at it, "So you do have a Jagan?"

He smirked, "You shouldn't be concerned about what is before you, but more of what is behind you."

Out of the corner of her eye, H.G. saw the metal glint, but it was to close to dodge. Hiei's Katana lodged itself right into her left shoulder and came out the other side.

It stabbed her with such force that she was pushed forward and the Katana stuck itself into the wall a few inches from his head. They were now looking one another in the eyes, which had stopped glowing. Her eyes were clouded with lust oddly enough, as if she was enjoying the pain.

"You…bastard…" She whispered with a seducing smirk. She was still holding the pole, weakly to his abdomen, even though the attack had stopped.

He studied her features briefly; not understanding the expressions in her eyes or face. Hiei then moved her limp arm from the grasp on her pole. He slid out from in front of her, and came behind her, yanking his Katana out of her shoulder.

She made a slight sound of pain, falling to her knees; her crimson blood began pooling around her on the halls granite floor. She pulled her pole out of the crimson falls and licked it clean. She had never tasted her blood in battle before; it seemed…zealous.

"Are you going to finish me now?" She asked, holding her shoulder with her right hand, and her pole in the left. She stood to her feet and eyed him, tempting him.

"No more of your blood is worth being spilt by my Katana," Hiei believed. "However, I will make an exception if you come for Yukina again."

"Do you love her?" The assassin suddenly asked watching his crimsons carefully.

He was taken back a bit, "Not in the way you're probably thinking."

"I see now," she couldn't help but smile, "You are her brother." His eyes widened and he took a step forward due to curiosity. "I am no mind reader, but I do know this for I know siblings. It all makes sense now…" 'This is probably what Master Ronin refused to tell me, knowing I don't associate my services with siblings.'

"No matter that you know one of my secrets," he assumed. "But if you tell her—"

She raised the hand holding her pole to stop him, "I can understand why you hide in the shadows of her mind. I will no longer come for her, for it would go against everything I believe in at this point."

"Good." He wouldn't tell her but he did have a certain type of respect for her, even before she opened her mouth.

H.G. gasped squeezing her shoulder wound slightly, "Tell her…before it's too late." With that she grasped her pole with both hands, even though it was painful on her shoulder, and slammed it down. Blue lightening then came down upon her, and in a blink of an eye, it took her with it, as it disappeared back through the sky.

"Hiei! Are you okay?" Yukina asked, emerging from trashed bedroom.

"I'm fine Yukina, you just go to bed now," Hiei instructed watching the worry drift from her eyes and exhaustion then replacing it.

Yukina nodded, "Umm…thank you Hiei." She then entered her room and closed the door back.

Hiei eyed the blood on the floor then his sword. He brought it closer to his face; it was red with specs of gold in it. He then brought the Katana to his nose and sniffed the liquid of life. He extended his tongue and lapped it like a snake. The blood gave his tongue the same tingle as it would if he had place a charged battery across his tongue.

"Interesting…"

PLEASE READ:

Chapter five! I have SOOO many ideas for this story I sometimes wake up at night, boot up my computer, and type. I have caught the fanfic flu and I have it bad.

REVIEW!!! Well I'm Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 6

One Day For Me

H.G. stumbled through her window into her room. 'Good thing I left my window unlocked. Now I don't have to see Ronin.' She took off her clothes and headed into the bathroom. After the tub was filled, she climbed in and washed her wound and the blood away. After bathing, she cleaned and dressed her wound much like she did before, with her previous wounds Ronin inflicted.

After everything was put away, and she had dressed in what she had on that day, she tapped on the wood under her bed and looked past the red and white books. She instead pulled out a black one. It looked much like the rest except it had interesting pages. They were made of a special metal that was flatted very thin and smoothed. Since there were quite a few pages the book was extremely heavy.

She took her left index finger, pointing it out by itself; a very small concentrated ball of white light showed itself, reflecting off the "paper". She placed her finger to the page and began burning the events of that night in the Ningenkai, sparks bouncing off along with smoke waving up. Once she was done she placed the book back in its place.

H.G. had just gotten her book back in place when there was a knock at the door, "Yes?"

"Master Ronin demands he sees you now," the messenger's voice told.

She nodded, "I'll be there in a moment." She looked out her window, the sun was going down meaning it would be early morning in the Ningenkai. The assassin knew what would happen next.

She grabbed her hover disc and slid it in the back pocket of her pants. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall, heading to Ronin's office, for her punishment.

**In The Ningenkai**

As usually the fire Youkai was relaxing in the shade of a tree. His arms behind his head, his legs comfortably overlapped one another on top of a branch. The breeze ruffled his hair slightly and caused his nose to twitch. He replayed the night over and over again.

'I won't come back again…it goes against everything I believe…' The words of the female assassin rewound themselves in his head. What did she mean by this? Why was that look on her face? What really irked the fire Youkai was why she told him to tell Yukina and not wait till it's too late…she must know something he didn't.

All this was interrupted when a roaring ball of Spirit Energy seemed to come out of nowhere. It swirled around a figure that waved his hands and made it disperse. From what the now alert Hiei could tell is that he had blonde hair and was wearing a suit. He automatically assumed green eyes do to him sensing it was Ronin. The man looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow.

Just then lightening rained down from the sky before him. Hiei recognized the electrically charged blue light landing, and he definitely recognized the woman.

"H.G., my beautiful assassin, it's so good to see you," Ronin smiled.

"It is good to see you too, Master Ronin," H.G. bowed.

Ronin then led H.G. over to a bench and they sat down. "Now H.G., how did things go last night?"

"Not so good," H.G. explained shamefully.

"H.G.…my sweet H.G... How can you fail me like this?" Ronin asked scooting closer to her, causing her to almost be off the bench.

"I don't know Ronin," H.G. answered. She then looked him dead in the eye, "Actually I do know and I think you do too. Her brother showed up, you know I don't interrupt the flow of sibling's relationships."

"I didn't ask you to kill her, I simply asked you to bring her to me," Ronin responded scooting closer.

"I know that, but…" She thought quick, "I also must have underestimated the fire Youkai's power."

He then leaned closer so he was breathing on her upper lip, "You must have also underestimated my kindness. I'm infuriated with you H.G.!"

He then slammed his hand around her neck, causing her to choke and sputter. What she hated about his punishments, is all the time he was speaking to her his voice was oddly calm; it was stern and wavered from time to time, but it always had calm about it, even when he was yelling at her.

"You've been able to take care of my assignments thus far but now you suddenly have fucking trouble. I've been watching you, make mistakes, being sloppy. Bullshit H.G., pure bullshit."

The grasp around her neck tightened. He used his other hand to pull her legs up on the bench; once they were there he straddled her so he could have better leverage. H.G.'s spine was bent into a sloppy C as her hair swept the grass below. "S…t…stop!"

"You don't tell me what to do at this moment H.G., especially while I'm deciding whether to kill you or spare you." Ronin eyes narrowed as he added his second hand to her neck. H.G. now had no choice, but to defy Ronin further. She placed both hands on his wrists and her eye's cracks began to glow. "H.G., don't even think about it!"

"Fuck you…red sprites," She mumbled. Her hands grew red and the clothing on his wrists began to burn away. Soon it was working on his flesh. He gritted his teeth for he was a very stubborn man and always had to win. He soon couldn't take it anymore and pulled his hands back. She flipped off the bench onto the grass, her neck now having red hand marks, which would most likely bruise.

Ronin looked at his wrists, which now that was all left, was bone. "Now I'm angry." He then grabbed her mysteriously colored hair and dragged her back over to him. H.G. struggled against the grasp and felt droplets of blood seep out from her hair roots.

Once he got her where he was he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to look him in eye. "If you keep struggling I'll punish you like I did the last time you failed me in training."

Her eyes grew wide and she began shaking her head frantically, "Please no!"

"Then you better bring me Yukina or considered yourself punished by EVERYONE!" He yelled in her face, his fair skin turned red with anger. She knew Ronin must be really mad at her if he had lost his cool like this.

He punched her in the face, sending her to the ground and a blast of energy then blasted around him, "I'll expect you and Yukina back in the morning; the Makai time." He then disappeared.

H.G. just lay there in the grass, rubbing her jaw and hair roots. Dammit did she hate him! One day she would kill him, before he did her. She rolled over on her back and looked to the sky.

The fluffy cloud that was currently over the sun was now letting the light through its cracks. She closed her eyes and spoke aloud, "All I had to do is bring him Yukina and all would be well again. However, she has an older brother…" What a dilemma.

A shadow once more went over her eyes and opened them only to see Hiei's figured outlined by the sunlight. H.G. looked and saw that he had a leg on each side of her wide hips. "What the hell do you want?" She asked tiredly. At this point if Hiei were looking for a fight H.G. wouldn't fight back. She much rather have him kill her than Ronin.

"It seems your boss isn't to forgiving when it comes to failure." He smirked.

Her eyes narrowed up at him. She then lifted her leg up, shoving it up his cloak in a fast movement. She then pulled down, sending Hiei toppling down on top her, straddling her hips. She grabbed his "collar" and pulled it so they were touching noses, "I'm not in the mood for your fucking bullshit. I spared your sister and I persist on continuing to do so until further notice."

He could now see her eyes more clearly. The sliver cracks were dancing with anger while the blue showed sadness and confusion. She pushed him off of her and sat up. He was already on his feet looking down on her.

H.G. stood up and looked at Hiei, knowing he didn't believe her. She gave him somewhat of a happy smile, "Don't worry about it," she spoke softly, "I will NOT come for Yukina." She then went back to rubbing her jaw and neck.

Hiei didn't understand this; Ronin was probably going to kill her for not bringing Yukina back. However, she stood true to what she had told him. "You're a fool." With that he was off.

She nodded, "Maybe I am Hiei…just maybe I am…" She looked up at the sun and saw she had plenty of time, all day in fact, before the sunset in the Ningenkai and the sun rose in the Makai. She had all day to decide what to decide what she would do.

'I suppose I'll go kill some time.' H.G. smiled as she took off through the woods, heading for the sidewalk.

Crimson eyes watched her, 'I'm watching you…' He took off after her, just in case she got any ideas about Yukina…or at least that was half of the reason. The other was curiosity; why did such an assassin have such odd rules and kept what she said? 'Maybe I should do some investigating of my own.'

**In Downtown Tokyo**

H.G. stood in an alley she knew no one casually went through; not even bums and drugies. Hiei stood on the roof of one of the buildings creating the alley watching her. She still hadn't noticed his presence, or so he thought.

She looked around and once she thought it was okay, she began focusing her power. White static rings began swirling around her, faster and faster, causing things around her to lift off the ground. Lightening struck off her, hitting the walls and other random objects leaving black burnt places.

The fire Youkais curiosity was truly getting the best of him today; for he had jumped down to get a closer look. When the smoke and debris cleared his eyes widened. Her ghostly locks had been scared black, the blue in her eyes had engulfed the gray, her once sharp pointed ears now were arched at the top and dull, and her once long lashes were just as short as her newly acquired arched eyebrows.

The now human looking assassin walked out of the alley casual, joining the other Tokyo walkers. Even though she looked human now, Hiei still had little trouble tracking her. Not only because of her Spirit Energy, but also her skin; the honey tan stood out amongst the fair skinned ramblers.

H.G. went everywhere. She went to a café, ordered some green tea, and listened to poetry. From there she went to a library and read books, often looking up at people, recommending them a book they would most likely like. She then went to a restaurant to a read a paper she bought and to have lunch, then a department store and tried on clothes, the movies and actual saw a movie, and many other places.

Hiei couldn't believe what his Jagan was showing him. What the hell was she doing? One thing he really did notice was that she helped people whenever she could.

A little old lady was carrying her groceries and H.G. quickly took them and helped her get them in her car. The woman tried to give H.G. something in thanks, but she took nothing.

In another situation a large burley man's car broke down. She walked over and looked under the hood, after a few minutes she had it running again. The man offered taking her to dinner in "appreciation" as he put it, but she declined.

Many other problems like these arose and she helped as many people as possible. The three eyed Youkai couldn't understand any of her actions, why was she being out of her nature?

"Where are you going now?" Hiei said aloud to himself, seeing the sun was going down. After a couple of blocks she finally answered his question. "A playground…?"

Sure enough she stood before a curb that contained the pebbles that littered the park's floor. Many kids were being gathered up by their parents to go home, since it was about to be dark.

Once H.G. had walked across the playground all the children were gone and it was completely empty. She climbed on top of the jungle gym and watched the sun sink behind the hills.

"Come and join me, won't you Hiei?" H.G.'s voice was quiet but surprised Hiei. He didn't move. She patted the spot next to her and then placed her hand back in her lap. After a few moments more of contemplation Hiei leapt to the spot next to her.

"What the hell was that about?" Hiei asked referring to what she did that day.

H.G. smiled, "A peak of what my life would look like if I had one." Her eyes scooted to their corners, looking at Hiei, "Why did you follow me all today?"

Hiei's eyes closed as he "hn-ed". "It's quite obvious really, and don't even try that I don't have a life bullshit."

He looked up at the sun as it was shining its last few rays before leaving completely. As it did, her jet-black hair was scared snow-white; her eyebrows grew back into her forehead and seemed to push themselves out her lengthy turning white eyelashes, and the gray of her eyes pushed back out to be seen.

She turned and looked at him, reading his features, "You're right F.C. You have a life whether you want it or not, it's just what you do with it to truly make it worth living." She leapt off the metal structure into the rocks below. "Now it's time for me to make something of this life I claim to have." With that blue lightening rained down from the sky, hitting the ground, and then went back up taking the assassin with it.

Hiei cursed himself for letting her go just like that. He should have questioned her, brought her in to Koenma, or something. Not let her babble then teleport home. He looked up at the stars and determined Yukina would be getting home now.

He leapt off through the trees towards her route to Genkai's temple, and couldn't help but think about what H.G. had called him. 'F.C….H.G….F.C….what does that mean?'

**In The Makai**

H.G. reappeared in the courtyard of Ronin's fortress. She would have teleported straight into his office, if he hadn't forbidden her to only teleporting outside. It was stupid really, I mean sure her teleportation left burnt marks where ever she was picked up and dropped off, but it wasn't a big deal.

The assassin looked up to see the sun rising over the Youkai infested lands; she mentally scolded herself for coming back when he wanted her to. Damn was she submissive to him at the wrong times, without even trying.

She went into the fortress and walked up many swirling stairs. H.G. recalled one time when she was training she had ran up these stairs and had gotten so dizzy, not to mention she was dehydrated and hadn't slept in days, she threw up waterfalls of stomach acid and hints of blood. It had washed down all the way down the stairs, spilling into the corridor where it started.

Her heart pounded harder and harder as she recognized she was reaching the top. Finally a bright light engulfed the dark passage way, causing her eyes to water slightly, waiting for her pupils to dilate.

"Welcome back H.G.," Ronin greeted from inside the tremendously bright room.

H.G. bowed not entering the room, "Greetings and thank you Master Ronin."

Ronin looked intently at her, "You do not have Yukina with you, do you?"

She nodded reluctantly, "You are correct."

The master of the Black Market snapped his fingers. Two men stepped foreword and placed glowing shackles on her wrists. They then stepped back into the light, disappearing in its white glow.

"Since you have failed me, you are punished with a one week sentence of shackles on level ten." Ronin showed the little remote in his hand.

"L-l-l-level ten…" H.G. choked.

He nodded, savoring the look on her face. He recalled when he was training her she could barely stand level one and had gotten so powerful by the end of it, she could destroy the shackles. Well because of this he had manufactured a new type of shackles. These not only bounded your Spirit Energy into a measly flicker, but also tapped into your power using it against you, so you experienced extreme agony 24/7.

They tested them on their prisoners. Within hours quite a few of them died, stronger ones died in a few days. The strongest Youkai that had tested it on lived for a full season on level ten before perishing. He knew H.G. was strong and would live, but not without great agony.

"Ready?" He didn't wait for a response and turned the knob on the transmitter.

PLEASE READ:

H.G. is not a horrible person as we saw by her actions during the day. However Ronin is a terrible person and must be stopped.

Also, for me to continue with chapter seven, I must see at least one review on either this chapter or the past chapters. All I'm asking for is one measly review.

REVIEW!!! Well I'm Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 7

My Lightening, Your Thunder

"Fuck…" the disobedient killer choked out as another surge of pain passed through her nerves. She wobbled over to her vanity and collapsed onto the stool, on her elbows. She groaned as she lifted her head up by her sore neck.

Her body convulsed as her stomach pushed more acid and blood up her throat and out her mouth. "Shit…" she coughed as wave and wave of heave flooded from her throat onto the floor.

Feeling dizzy, she fell off her stool, landing in her own sick. Her white locks dampened as they stuck to her face, looking gray in their wet state.

H.G.'s face showed no surprise to her "edgy" appearance. Gold flitters on waves were seen coursing through her face, neck, and any other place her bear skin was visible, in the vanity's mirror. Her entire nervous system, stem for stem, was able to be seen.

This often happened to the slayer during extreme times of emotion or pain. She hated this, for not only did her "human eyes", as Ronin called them, give away her emotional stance, but also her nerves.

It was the final day and the shackles had been taken off, but still the effects were strong.

Using what little energy she had, she rolled on her side so she could look out the window. The moon was peaking through her blinds; she kept this close during this time for she was extremely sensitive to light.

'I can only hope Hiei's sister is okay…' she thought as her spine cracked and her stomach once more stirred up another batch. 'I can only hope…' She then closed her eyes hoping for a black out soon, with the image of Yukina's sweet little face behind her eyelids.

**In The Ningenkai**

The blue haired snow angel walked hand in hand with her love, Kazuma Kuwabara. "Thank you for the movie and lunch Kazuma."

Kuwabara smiled dumbly, "It's the least I could do baby, I mean," he then placed her little hand to his lips, "you are the most beautiful girl in this realm and the next."

Yukina couldn't help but blush. Kuwabara always knew, or at least most of the time, what to say to make her feel special. "You flatter me Kazuma."

Just in that moment, from out of a flower shop came Kurama and Botan. Kurama had one arm around her waist while the other, used it's hand to caress her cheek. Botan had her hand on his hands and was leaning into his touch.

"You're so beautiful Botan," Kurama whispered. He then leaned in giving her a knee wobbling kiss. As usual Botan felt like a limp noodle. He pulled her closer, holding her up and against his body.

Botan finally pulled back, sighing as the smell of roses still lingered on her clothes. She turned her head, laying it on Kurama's should. Finally opening her eyes, coming back to reality, she saw Yukina and Kuwabara walking down the sidewalk towards them.

She took Kurama's hand as she stood next to him, "Hey you two, what are you all doing out this time of day?" She then winked at them.

Yukina blushed, "Kazuma and I just came from lunch. He took me to the movies before that. What are you and Kurama doing out?"

They both blushed, smiling innocently. "Oh nothing, just nothing at all," Botan quickly said before Yukina and Kuwabara gave even more suspicious looks.

"I had to close up shop today, early for the spouts that keep the flowers fresh, went haywire flooding the whole store. So Botan decided to spend time with me, while I waited for my boss to get here and take over," Kurama added. 'So we made love on the new shipment of thorn less roses in the back…' He also added mentally. Botan caught his look and giggled.

"I figured you'd be back in Rei-Kai Botan, since that's were you work and all, I guess," Kuwabara said looking at the two.

"Yes, well I would be, if Koenma hadn't have assigned me to stay with Yukina till Genkai comes back," Botan said smiling at Yukina, who was smiling back.

"That's great Botan. Now it won't be so creepy in that big temple." Yukina sighed.

"It's okay Yukina," Kurama smiled, "No one else is going to come for you. I'm sure neither Kuwabara nor Hiei would stand for it."

Yukina then looked at the three questioningly, "I've been meaning to ask you all, why does Hiei care for me?" Botan and Kurama swapped awkward looks. "He was a big part of rescuing me from Tarukane, when I walk the streets alone I sometimes catch glimpses of him, jumping over buildings and trees. Most recently that night that woman came for me, he was there." Her big scarlet eyes looked hopeful.

"Well the truth is—"

Kurama then nudged Botan, motioning to the alley way behind Yukina and Kuwabara. There in the shadows was the glow of Hiei's Jagan. "There is only so much I can save you from love," Kurama whispered in her ear.

"Uh, Botan, you were saying?" Yukina nudged.

"Oh YES! Well the truth is…how can any of us know? I mean Hiei is pretty, um…what's the word I'm looking for…"

"Mysterious!" Kurama quickly put in.

"YES! Mysterious! Man Kurama, it's almost like you have telepathy," Botan laughed nervously, as the Jagan's glow faded. "Well let's not dwell on Hiei." She clapped her hands together, "Who's up for some tea back at the temple?"

"That sounds nice," Yukina smiled.

"Lead the way Yukina," Kuwabara said as they headed off down the sidewalk; Hiei closed behind of course.

On the way over they ran into Keiko dragging Yusuke out of an arcade, for he had once more picked a fight. However, this time with a little kid. They decided to join the gang at Genkai's temple for tea.

Kurama looked up into a tree as they rounded a corner, "Join us Hiei."

Hiei reluctantly jumped down from the tree. "Hn. Why not? I have nothing else better to do."

"I am so glad you are joining us Hiei!" Yukina smiled happily. He couldn't help but blush slightly, and give a small smile.

**In The Makai**

Ronin watched as the sun began peaking up over the blood stained hills of the Makai. "H.G. has failed me enough can you handle the job?"

The man nodded, concealed by shadows, "Oh course I can Master Ronin. The ice apparition will come with me whether she wants to or not. And NONE of her friends will get in my way."

Ronin smirked, "Good. Now go and bring her back to me."

The figure stomped his foot, causing a loud rumbled like thunder, as he flew out the open window.

The Black Market Master watched him fly away, "He'll do so well."

**In H.G.'s Room**

H.G. peered out of her window, for the pain had eased some. Just as she did, she spotted him. Her eyes widened along with her mouth. There the boy from the live video flew through the air, towards the only portal in the Makai to the Ningenkai.

"I have to stop him," H.G. said aloud as she rushed into her closet for something clean. She placed her hand on the red corset than the blue. Usually she wore red if she was going to do killing and wore blue on non-murderous missions. Since this was something she was going to do on her own, she decided on a different color from her usual.

She put on a silver tube-top, which came down above her pierced belly-button, which was under a small cropped cut black vest. Her black flat footed thigh boots tied in the front by silver laces; accenting her tight black leather skirt. It had slits that came up to the waist on either side, showing she had cotton fitting silver shorts underneath it. She also had on fingerless gloves.

After pulling her hair back into a ponytail, and placing her pole in the holster, she grabbed her hover disc. She slinked out of her room, knocking a few guards out here the there, not wanting to cause an uproar since she was "grounded" in a sense.

'Finally…' H.G. thought as she spotted the open window. She tossed her hover disc out the window, catching it with her static current. She pulled it to her and jumped on it; off she as to the Ningenkai.

Ronin's smirk grew larger as he watched H.G. and Hiroshi on his plasma that was currently in spilt screen mode. "This ought to be interesting."

**In The Ningenkai**

The gang walked back into the temple once the sunset was over. "That was magnificent. I do miss the Ningenkai sunsets," Botan smiled as she took her seat at the kitchen table.

"They are nice," Kurama agreed sitting next to her.

Hiei sat in the windowsill over the stove. Yukina was making tea, looking up at Hiei often; focusing mainly on his eyes. They seemed so…familiar. She always got that feeling when she was around the fire Youkai. He seemed like he was someone from a distant dream she once had, that seemed so real.

Hiei noticed her eyes but avoided them, not liking the idea she was reading his face. He looked out of the window in the courtyard of the temple. The lights came on due to their timers Yukina put them on, lighting the outdoor walks ways.

That's when Hiei swore he caught a glimpse of someone's feet, but he didn't sense anything so he ignored it, thinking maybe it was an animal or something.

"Hiei…" Yukina spoke softly, so that the others conversation would drown her out.

He looked down at her, "Yes Yukina?"

"Have you ever had a feeling something you've been searching for, for so long is right in front of you?" She looked into his eyes hopefully.

Hiei looked out of the window thinking of something to say when he saw a body flying towards the window. "Get out of the way!" He leapt off the window sill and grabbed Yukina, as everyone else took cover. The person was moving to fast to escape the room, so the guys flung themselves over their girlfriends, except Kuwabara for Hiei was already protecting Yukina from the debris bombarding them.

The body whizzed through the window, hitting the wall in front of it by their back, before landing on the kitchen table. The Spirit Detectives slowly rose up to find large shards of glass protruding from the female assassin. She slowly pushed herself up, tearing the transparent daggers out of her legs and arms.

"You know it would have been more polite to use the door," Yusuke smarted preparing himself for a battle.

H.G. rolled her eyes. "I would not throw myself through a window my thick-headed Detective."

"But I would throw her," came a male's voice from outside. "Come back outside and play…H.G."

H.G. gritted her teeth and leapt out of the broken window, while pulling her pole out and powering it up. She spun it around a few times, doing a quick warm up, them charged. He pulled out two axes and cracked his thick neck, his platinum locks swinging somewhat.

She swung at him multiple times; he blocked them all with his axes. She gripped the middle of the pole, "White Blades." The pole shortened a couple of feet and white glowing transparent blades emerged. She charged straight for him, jumping and extending her right leg, pointing the pole out with it.

He lifted his axes up catching her leg between the blades, and held her there, balancing in the air; a white blade inches from his nose. H.G. gritted her teeth, "Foolish moves like these will cost you your life." He pulled them together harder, cutting past the flesh and hitting the bone.

"My thoughts exactly!" She growled. She brought the bladed pole down around her head and swung at his neck. He flung her back when she did this, and moved back some.

He grasped his chest, feeling the warm blood soak his ripped shirt. He had managed to dodge her blade from his neck, but his chest would now have a large scare.

"Dammit, I really liked that shirt." He ripped the brown tank-top off of his body. He gripped his black leather fingerless gloved hands, hard around his axes, as his green eyes narrowed at her lying on her back, panting. "So whore's like death on their back."

H.G. stood up and put her pole away, she smiled. "You kiss your human mother with that mouth, Hiro." He gritted his teeth as he charged her.

He brought his axes up as he thrusted them down on her. She lifted her forearms as the blades slammed into them, cutting them. He pressed harder and she pushed just as hard back. Finally his blades gave way and began cracking till they shattered. She then windmill kicked him thrusting her left leg.

Hiro flew back through a tree, splinters hanging out of his back. He spat out some blood, "Why are you protecting her? Do you not work for Ronin!?"

"I have my reasons; leave now Hiro. You have no idea what you're getting into with Ronin." H.G. slowly approached him as he slowly rose.

"Oh but I do." He flexed his arms causing the sky to rumble, growling angrily. "Sonic Wave!" He clapped is hands together causing shockwaves not even seen to push through the courtyard. They were heard crunching through the trees, bushes, railing around Genkai's temple, and buildings.

She quickly pulled out her pole and began spinning it around extremely fast, trying to block his attack. The waves began pushing her back till her back was against the wall where the broken window was. H.G. brought her left hand off the pole, while the right still twirled it; with her now free hand she placed it out in front of her self. The cracks of her eyes began glowing white along with her hand.

She soon put her pole away and had the right hand mimicking the left. A large white light glowed from each of them holding the blasts back from the section of the temple the detectives and others were in. She focused more of her energy and daggers with red blades and black handles whizzed through the waves, from her hands, only causing them to ripple and not cease like she had hoped.

The many blades whizzed around Hiro as he dodges all but two. One struck him in the shoulder while the others in his stomach. They then exploded causing him to scream out. He stomped his foot causing the ground the rumble, and away he flew through the sky, making a quick escape.

Once she saw he was gone she called out to the kitchen inhabitants, "Get out!" She instructed to them. "I can only hold this back for so long!" Without thinking the others quickly left the room.

As soon as the last person was out, H.G.'s hands stopped glowing and waves stabbed into her, causing her to gasp out blood. They pushed her through the wall, letting her lower back hit the edge of the table, and her head slam down on the table.

The waves disappeared once they hit their target and there lay H.G. lifeless.

**In The Makai**

"FUCK!" Ronin growled as he slammed his fist down on the table, causing Toyo and Kyoko to flinch slightly. He put the monitor back to full screen focusing on Hiro. "She wounded my Hiro and protected Yukina; she could have died fighting for the wrong side!" He rubbed his temples, "She better not come back here, or she'll be sorry. Not to mention my quest for Yukina is still not over; my plans will carry out as premeditated. Just wait until Hiro heals…"

Toyo and Kyoko swapped unnoticeable looks, worried ones at that. They just had to warn H.G. somehow someway.

PLEASE READ:

Seems H.G. is serious about this whole Yukina thing. Good for her; holding fast to her beliefs. However, it seems Ronin is really pissed so hopefully she won't be coming back…or be taken back.

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

Thank you for reviewing Lil' Azn! This was posted especially for you.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 8

Sleep With Me

H.G.'s eyes twitched from the pain she was in. Everything hurt! Even as she tried to open her eyes, it was painful. Finally she got them open and looked around. She could tell it was sometime during morning making its transition to midday, due to the smell of the cold winter air, which had to come from an open window.

She smiled to herself, "How long have I been sleep?"

"Hn, four days; we took it your body was repairing itself?" The fire Youkai spoke from the open window.

"What gave it away?" She eyed his back facing her from the window. The next winter breeze ruffled his hair.

"You were glowing gold the whole time you were unconscious. When you stopped glowing I knew you must have woken up." He didn't look at her, knowing her eyes were already on him.

'That's something new; usually I have to use that chrome liquid Ronin gave me to heal,' she thought to herself. She took her eyes off of Hiei and looked up at the ceiling seeing the scuff marks, "So we're back in our ballroom; where we did our first dance." She smiled.

He smirked, "It seems so. Yukina figured you had a certain attachment to this room and that when you woke up, you would want to see something familiar."

H.G. then sat up letting out a cut off scream as her ribs burned along with everything else, however she was determined to move. She slowly lay back down and wrapped herself up in blankets. She then rolled off the bed hitting the floor with a muffled scream.

The fire Youkai slid off the window sill and rushed over to H.G. "Have you gone mad?! You almost died four days ago, you need to rest." He picked her up and threw her back down into the bed, not wanting to come off to soft, but winced slightly when she groaned in pain.

"Maybe I should…stay and rest…" She panted as if it eased her body pain. She looked up at Hiei, reading his face.

"Is there something you need?" Hiei asked quiet irritably getting tired of her eyes darting across his face.

Once more she slowly rose out of the bed, this time making it to her feet with a few grunts. She grasped his shoulders to steady her weak body, and looked him dead in the eyes, "Cut me, with your Katana."

He was taken back by the strange request, but the intensity of her eyes had him sliding his weapon of choice out of its sheath. "Where am I to cut?"

She pointed to her pierced belly-button, sliding her index into the metal navel ring, "Cut the ring out."

Without asking questions he severed the flesh holding it in place with one clean cut. H.G. gasped out, her nails digging into his shoulder. Hiei let out a small groan from the erotic pain.

She brought the ring up licking it clean of her blood, getting a little on her jaw. She held the ring up, "This is a tracker Ronin got pierced into me when I first started working for him. He doesn't know that I know it's a tracker. You must cut it up and scatter the pieces in the Makai to buy me sometime to heal, before I help you all."

"Understood." He quickly swung his Katana around, making little pieces of metal fall to the carpet floor. He picked them up and then seemed to disappear, when really he had used his speed and disappeared out the window.

Forty-five minutes later Hiei returned the task done. He climbed back into the window to find H.G. passed out on the floor, some blood still running from her belly-button.

He flipped her on her back and hovered above her on all fours. The blood had filled up her navel, and flowed from her navel into her pelvic curves as if they were a ditch. He brought his head down and ran his tongue across her right pelvic curve then the left. He then proceeded straight up to her navel; sucking on the navel to stop the blood flow.

His eyes became hazy, liking the taste of her tingly blood. "You like the taste?" came her hushed voice her eyes barley open. "I find it to over zealous to be flowing."

"Of course not…" he extended his tongue and licked the blood off her jaw she had left. "What would make you think that?"

She turned her head, looking away from him; her ghostly thick locks flowed behind her as her eyes focused on something across from the room. 'Dammit…' she thought as she felt her blood boil and her heart rate quicken. She was going into heat and hated that Hiei was the one setting off her hormones.

While a lower class of Youkai immediately goes into heat just from the changing of the seasons, other higher class Youkais' much like herself, actually have to have physical contact to activate the hormones needed to put them in a constant sex drive.

The fire Youkai wasn't an idiot. Just because he lived in the Ningenkai didn't mean he didn't go into heat or sense someone else going into heat. The only difference was he went into heat during the Ningen Spring and the Youkai Spring; and not even that often really, unless the right someone brushed his bear skin at one time or another.

So since it was the Youkai Spring had begun, he had had urges thanks to his battle with H.G., for when she leapt at him, her bare shoulder had brushed his own. He had done a good job keeping them under control, until now.

The scent H.G. was radiating was so intoxicating he wanted to jump her right there and make her dig her nails in his shoulders, harder, deeper, until they drew blood. Or dig his nails into her hips, holding onto her for dear life and draw more of her scrumptious blood.

Hiei had never noticed how appealing the assassin's exotic appearance was. Her deep honey skin that was warm to the touch, her blue-gray cracked eyes, always showing more than one emotion; oh how they'd look when he hit that right spot deep within her. Those plump lips that would open and slide around his prize; she seemed like a biter. Not to mention her body of a Goddess; a handful of breast, wide curvy hips, thick thighs, and an ass that he wanted to grab.

"F.C…" she moaned lightly feeling his rock hard dick digging into her thigh. "You're Katana is poking me where one of my wounds are; it's hurting me."

Seeing that his mere boner was hurting her he realized this definitely wouldn't be the right time…what was he thinking, it would never be right. Sexy or not she was the enemy and he should treat her as such.

He climbed off of her and gently placed her back on the bed. "Get some sleep; you'll need it since you're assisting us in taking down Ronin and his empire." He then opened the door standing there for a moment before leaving.

She nodded, closing her eyes and rolling over away from the door, and Hiei. Once she heard the door click shut she sat up, gradually making her way to the still open window. There she sat on the bench in front of it, looking up into the sky.

'Why do you have to be so desirable F.C….fuck,' H.G. thought. That rock hard body with lightly seen battle wounds, unmanageable hair she wanted to see drenched in his own sweat, causing it to droop; his eyes were her favorite. It looked as if he had spilt so much blood in his time that it had all splattered into his eyes, causing his iris's to go crimson. Or maybe he had seen so much blood spilt that gradually his eyes changed ruby.

No matter how they came about they were beautiful and she wanted them always sympathizing, watching, scolding, and listening to her. Only her. However she knew that could never happen due their different worlds. The whole cliché dynamics of it all: he fights for good, while she fights for evil.

**In The Makai**

Ronin reached back and smacked his female slave once more with his ringed hand. "Take her away!" He told his guards as they drug the bleeding woman back to her chambers.

"Why are you so angry today Master?" Hiro asked as he watched the fourth slave woman being drug out that night.

"That's a stupid question wouldn't you think?" Ronin answered sitting back at his desk, Hiro across from him. "I need Yukina, TODAY."  
Hiro crossed his arms, "Why do you NEED that ice apparition so bad? Sure she's pretty attractive, but that's all I see you wanting her for."

The Black Market Ruler smirked, "Sometimes that's all the reason you need." He pressed a button his desk, "Ms. Tanaka please assemble "The Black Roundup" to accompany Hiro to the Ningenkai."

"Yes Sir Master Ronin," Ms. Tanaka said on the other end, as something printed up out of the desk. "Please take this sheet Hiro."

"This time you'll have a bit of help Hiro." Ronin rose up and placed his hands behind himself, linking them as he looked out his window. "You have your orders; so command them accordingly and bring her back, alive."

Hiro stood up, paper in hand, and bowed, "Yes Sir Master Ronin." With that he quickly left the room to tell his troops the orders.

**In The Ningenkai**

"How is she Hiei?" Yukina asked looking more concerned than he expected.

"She tried getting up and I think she ripped something internally. Maybe you should go change her bandages and give her some healing." Hiei walked past them and sat down at the table along with the other detectives.

Yukina nodded and motioned to Botan and Kieko. The three headed into H.G.'s room with medical supplies.

"So I presume watching H.G. wasn't a bother since her injuries are quite severe," Kurama remembered.

Hiei lowered his head some, closing his eyes, "Even if she wasn't it wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"Cocky aren't we?" Yusuke smirked.

"Weren't you watching her battle that Nero guy, she can take a lot of damage shrimp," Kuwabara recalled.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle, "His name was Hiroshima, Hiro for short. I don't believe she was battling an ex-emperor of Rome Kuwabara."

Kuwabara got one of his big goofy smiles on his face, "Oh yea, that's right."

"So now what guys?" Yusuke asked the table, "Do we interrogate her when she's in good enough health?"

"No need for that Yusuke," Kurama spoke looking at Hiei, "I believe Hiei has news."

Hiei looked up at the fox, "You know me so well Kurama it scares me at times. H.G. has agreed to help us infiltrate Ronin's fortress."

"This is great!" Yusuke cheered, "Now that we have that crazy assassin to show us around the fortress, since she probably knows it like the back of her hand, this case will be wrapped up in NO time at all."

**In H.G.'s New Room**

"Good job team! It seems our patient will be better in no time," Botan beamed. She began wrapping the bandages back up, "Especially thanks to our master healer Yukina."

Yukina blushed, shoving her hands into either side of her kimono's wide sleeves, "It's just a technique."

"A very good one at that," Kieko joined in, helping Botan put things away.

Yukina looked down at H.G.'s sleeping face, wondering while bearing such vicious title she could be so, caring. She had protected her and the others almost risking her life those few nights ago. She didn't quite understand why she said: "I have my reasons", when Hiro asked her why she protected them. H.G. did work for Ronin so wasn't it her job to steal her and kill anyone who got in her way?

"What are you thinking about Yukina?" Kieko asked, catching she was deep in thought.

Yukina sighed, sitting on the bed some distance from H.G., "Why did she almost die for us? For me? Her mission was to capture me and take me back to the Makai, why hasn't she tried again? It's really confusing."

"You know, that is confusing," Botan agreed.

Kieko nodded, "We read in school about an old black market gang. They had an assassin and if the assassin didn't follow through they were replaced; after being executed. Brutal really…"

The three then watched H.G. sleep wondering why she was doing what she was doing, until her eyes shot open. They jumped back as she rose up out of her bed like a Vampire, ready to feed in the night.

She looked over at Yukina, Botan, and Keiko, "Thanks for the help, but I feel I should be leaving soon."

"Not so fast Miss. Assassin!" Botan placed her hands on H.G.'s shoulders and pushed her back toward the pillow she was once resting on. "You are in to critical of a condition to go anywhere but in this bed."

H.G. fought against Botan, but it felt as if she was doing nothing since the Grim Reaper pushed her back with little ease. "Fine…"

"Good!" Kieko smiled. "We're going to leave you to rest."

"If you need anything, just ask." Yukina smiled as she closed the door behind her and the others.

H.G. closed her eyes, falling unintentionally into a deep sleep.

**Hours Later**

"Mmm Hiei…" H.G. moaned out in her sleep, her hands fisting the sheets, while her body was tangled up in them with her slow motions.

Hiei's face grew a shade redder, from the last time she had called out his name in such a way, which wasn't to long ago. He tried his best not to get up from the corner he was sitting in, and make her dreams a reality. He had requested someone else watch her tonight, but they all claimed they were to busy with their human lives.

He would have told Kurama he was in heat, however he was to busy rushing out the door with Botan to: "give it to her proper" as Yusuke had put it. Kurama had his own heat to worry about, as did he.

The assassin's sheets slowly slid off her body, showing her whining moonlit form, once more repeating the fire Youkai's name. "Hiei…"

Hiei did everything he could not to answer to her calls. She sounded as if he was the only person in the world she needed. Slowly his eyes roamed her body now perfectly visible. The only thing blocking his vision from her breast was the tight bandages Botan had wrapped that day; below her waist were a pair of pajama shorts Kuwabara had bought Yukina for one holiday.

They were black silk with gold stars on them. Since Yukina's build wasn't like H.G., she filled out the shorts, very nicely. She looked like one of those high school sluts at a co-ed sleepover.

"Shut up…" He whispered hoarsely.

She gripped the sheets tighter. She bit her lip so hard it broke the skin and the taste of her own blood woke her up. H.G. sat up in her bed and placed her index and middle finger to her lip. Sure enough blood was flowing from there.

"Damn dreams…" she mumbled. She opened her mouth and placed the blood soaked fingers in. She proceeded to suck the blood off, making a slight sucking noise.

"DAMMIT H.G.!" Hiei whispered angrily grabbing her wrist, pulling the fingers out. "Stop doing that shit!"

H.G. looked up at Hiei, whom she really didn't know was in the room. She was embarrassed beyond belief, but since her skin was dark he couldn't see her reddening cheeks. However he did notice those exclusive eyes of hers; the cracks of her eyes shined a soft red color while the blue was obscured with craving for him.

"Sleep with me F.C…." She sounded and looked very serious.

Taken back by the request, he hesitated until she pulled him down into the bed with her. She placed him so he was on his side, his left to be exact. She put her back to his and laid on her right; she pressed her back against his, wiggling into the warmth he emitted. Soon she fell back asleep.

Hiei closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of another body close to his own.

PLEASE READ:

Finally completed this! I started it so many ways and finally got one I liked. This was posted especially for: Josie Means. Thank you for the review!

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 9

I Must Be Better

A week had passed and H.G.'s strength had been restored and her wounds had healed, so the bandages had come off. She was still sore in her abdomen but it was tolerable.

Ever since H.G. had asked Hiei to sleep with her, she had pulled him into bed with her enough to the point; he was getting into the bed without being asked. It seemed as the week went on, the closer they got.

This particular morning they were face to face, with their knees touching. Hiei was awake, watching H.G. sleep as he found himself doing often. He could tell by her breathing she was barely sleeping, telling him the sun would start coming up soon. Usually by this time he would get out the bed, making sure not to wake her, and go lounge in the tree outside of Yukina's room. However this morning was different; he was too mesmerized with H.G.'s foreign splendor to stop staring.

She opened her eyes; blinking at the fire Youkai, acknowledging his presence. She rolled out of the bed, "Sun's coming up already?" She walked over to the dresser and pulled out some of her clothes: a gray long-sleeved turtle-neck, black jeans, flatfooted knee boots, and a black scarf.

Since she had been feeling better she had talked Botan into going to a Youkai clothing store in downtown Tokyo, where she knew Ronin sent his female assistants to buy her clothes. H.G. made a list and Botan went, accompanied by Kurama.

She stood before the mirror next to the dresser and began brushing her hair. "Hiei…"

Hiei was sitting up stretching, "What?"

"Do you think I am eye-catching?"

His eyes widened his back to her. Of course he wanted to lie to her yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he stayed silent, picking up his Katana leaving the room.

She smiled, "That answers my question." After she was bathed and dressed she went outside into the brisk courtyard. A new window sat with the equipment to repair the wall for only a tarp hung where the wall use to be.

"You sure did a bang up job out here," Botan said coming behind her.

H.G. smirked, "I never got to apolo—"

Botan raised a hand stopping her, "No need too. You protected us, not to mention Yukina. I believe you have redeemed yourself." Her breath puffed around her mouth as a chattering wind blew around them. She clutched her jacket tighter around herself, "I don't understand how you Youkai's can stand this cold!" She turned around and headed back into the temple.

"Me neither," H.G. said to no one in particular. She walked over to the gate and unlatched it.

Hiei landed before her, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Out; join me if you like." She pushed him aside and headed down the path. He of course followed seeing as his duty was to watch her. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself…

**In the Makai**

"Hiro on line one Master Ronin," Mrs. Tanaka said over the intercom.

"Thank you." He pressed the button on his phone propping his feet on his desk, "What's the word Hiro?"

Hiro sighed, "Nothing yet Sir. We have been investigating the Makai for days now and all we have been finding is pieces of her BB Tracker."

Ronin slammed his fist down on the table, "SHIT!" He hung up the phone angrily. "Toyo and Kyoko get your magical asses in here!"

A poof of gray smoke revealed the twins. "Yes Master Ronin?" They asked in unison.

"Toyo, summon the Black Round-Up." He smirked catching the gasps from the two.

Toyo nodded, "Yes Sir." He motioned to Kyoko and she left the room. "I cannot have her in here while I due such a task."

"Whatever you have to do," Ronin responded.

Kyoko rubbed her mirror in her new location away from everyone and began to find H.G. to alert her.

**In the Ningenkai**

"Do you ever people watch?" H.G. asked Hiei. He didn't respond just as he had done with the last question. "I do. It's so interesting to watch someone of a completely different personality, looks, background, and HELL species." She didn't mind carrying the conversation.

"There's nothing interesting about Ningens I'm afraid. They're insubstantial incompetent creatures; I don't understand why anybody would want to be one."

She shrugged, "Maybe some of that is true, but you forgot to point out their better qualities; such as compassionate animated creatures."

She looked over at a couple, newlyweds no doubt, having a snowball fight. The man's woman tripped over the bench and landed on them. There the rolled through the snow laughing, giving that occasional sloppy kiss.

"See what I mean?" She pointed the couple, "Animated."

"Hn. Whatever."

The assassin continued looking at the couple, "Hiei…have you ever been in love…?"

The detective shifted uncomfortably on the evergreen branch causing a bit of snow to slide off of their hiding spot. "What kind of question is that?"

She took a deep breath in and exhaled her words, "Complex for you, simple for me." She turned her head and focused her blue-grays on reds, "I haven't yet."

"Yet? Hn, don't you think it's a little too late for that?" For once he was engaging in the conversation.

Black hair danced around her head as she shook it, "It's never to late." A frosty twist came around them and H.G. shivered slightly along with Hiei. "Dammit it's cold."

She scooted a bit closer to Hiei for she felt heat radiating off of his body, warming itself. She scooted over on the branch so that their legs and shoulders were touching.

"What are you doing?!" He asked blushing ever so lightly.

"What do you think? Getting warm," she faced him when she said this, breathing warm breath on his cheek and neck, since his head was turned.

"Stop talking…"

The Youkai's heart pumped a little bit harder, transporting blood to his pants. The lightening Queen sensed the change in his pulse and couldn't help but tease him further.

"Why…?" She breathily asked. She gently blew from his ear down his jaw line to his neck. "Is it warming you up?" She placed her hand on his leg brushing the tip of his "extra" leg, slowly growing.

He hissed grabbing her wrist pinning it back behind her against the trunk. Her cheeks were tinged red and he could help but look at her heaving chest. Since he had moved her arm back her left breast was exposed the air and he could see her nipple pushing through the fabric.

"Shit…" he mumbled as he leaned in and kissed her. He scaled his fingers down her arm and rested them on her breast; flicking the nipple and gently squeezing.

She moaned lightly sliding her tongue along his heating up quickly. Taking his mouth off of hers for a moment; he cautiously maneuvered over the branches so he was in front of her. He pulled her legs up so she was straddling him with her back against the tree. He once more placed a hot slow kiss on her lips, meeting her tongue.

"…H.G.…shit…" He groaned as she began grinding her crotch against his own, rubbing there heat against one another's. He grabbed held of her wide hips and held them down firm making her grinding harder and closer to his growing loins.

A pant escaped her swollen lips as he parted from them to place them on her neck, pulling her turtle neck down with his teeth. He placed small kisses along her pulse and already felt compelled to take her.

"F.C.…" She gasped grinding harder against him. She ran her hands up his cloak caressing his chest occasionally scratching it. He groaned feeling her nails graze a nipple and from how painful his groin was becoming.

Suddenly the branch cracked and down they went. Luckily they only fell down to the middle of the tree, and were caught by branches. Also since the tree was so thick no one saw, but heard, taking it for falling snow.

"Well that was a mood killer," H.G. gasped hanging upside down by the branches.

'Or a sign…' Hiei thought to himself.

PLEASE READ:

FINALLY! I finished this chapter. It was so much WORK. Also sorry for the late post, but with the holidays can you blame me? However now that they have passed I am back and hopefully better than ever.

This was posted especially for: Legend-j14

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

Merry Super Belated Christmas and Happy Already Here New Year!

REIVEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 10

My Reliable Sorceress

"Botan have you seen Hiei?" Yukina asked as she entered the kitchen.

Botan shook the snow off the tarp and fixed it back to where the heat was locked in. "Sorry I haven't Yukina," she responded as she walked over to the stove checking the water. "I'm making tea, would you like some?"

The snow Angel nodded and sat down at the table. "You know, now that I think about it, H.G. is gone too."

Botan brought the kettle over as it screeched, "Now that I think about it I did see them leave early this morning; going where? I have no idea." She set the kettle on the pad on the table.

Yukina got up and got the tea bags along with the mugs. After setting them on the table she took her seat across from Botan, "I hope there okay. It's really cold out there."

Botan swatted a hand, "They'll be fine! That little fire Youkai and assassin are tough as nails." She repeatedly dunked her teabag in the steaming water, and once she was satisfied, she sipped it lightly glancing at the clock.

Yukina followed her eyes and also checked the clock, "OH NO!" She jumped up remembering something. "I'm supposed to be at Kazuma's to help him with his Ningen holiday decorations." She grabbed a coat and quickly left, leaving Botan alone…for a short while.

"Hey Yukina! Bye Yukina?" Kurama's voice came as he slid Shoji door back into place. He walked into the kitchen hanging his scarf up on the hooks by the entry way. "She was in a hurry?"

Botan nodded pouring hot water into the still empty mug across from her own, "She's meeting Kuwabara."

"I assumed as much," he nodded as he dunked his teabag, while adding sugar. "So where's Hiei and H.G.?"

Botan smiled mischievously, "Out, together."

Kurama matched her smile with one only a fox can give, "So their alone?" She nodded. He set his cup down, "And we are too?" She once more nodded winking as she set her cup down.

She stood up and stalked over to him straddling him. She immediately kissed him, skipping the usual dirty talk. Seeing her initiative he went for her tightly tied obi. Once it gave way, sliding his hands into it was a snap.

He immediately went for her breast, knowing she always loved the way his smooth hands graze over her nipple to instant hardness. Botan moaned loudly pressing her body more into his.

"Goodness Kurama…you know just were to touch me…" She closed her eyes thinking of how things had been going since Kurama had gone into heat. Damn were they good! Sex in the park, his job, on top of Koenma's desk! She hadn't been more satisfied until she discovered her love for him. And as she thought she felt his hands go lower…lower…lower….

He then stopped and began fixing her kimono, tying her obi back nice and tight. "Sorry love."

Botan pouted walking back to her chair, knowing why he stopped, "You Youkai's and your senses; one day we should just let someone walk in on us…maybe they could learn some moves…" She then winked at him, he simply blushed.

In walked H.G. hanging her scarf next to Kurama's; "Sorry to interrupt you two," she said as she walked over to the table pouring herself some now cold water for tea.

"You weren't interrupting anything," Botan lied. "That water's cold H.G.," she said rising, "Let me make you some more."

"No need." A red glow emitted from the hand holding the mug; it seeped into the cup and in a matter of seconds, the water was steaming. "Much like I how I can sense once I have hit the right temperature for my tea, I can sense the perfect body heat for…well you know…"

Botan blushed madly smiling dumbly, "How uh interesting...ha HA…"

Kurama chuckled, thinking his love looked cuter while being embarrassed. "Nothing gets past you H.G."

"I guess not," she half heartedly smiled and exited the kitchen. She walked down the hall, shivering from how thin the Shoji doors could be. Luckily only the corridors had the paper thin doors.

She opened the door to her room and came in to find Hiei laying on the bed staring up at the scuff marks. "Recapping our last dance?" He nodded slightly while she walked over to her dresser.

Opening it up with a squeak she removed some small leaves from a bag. She placed them in the still steaming water and stirred it with her finger. She closed the drawer back turned back to him, "Why is that F.C.?"

"You held back that night didn't you?"

For once her face showed shock, before she cleared it up, "…Maybe…"

He sat up in the bed swinging his legs over the side, "Why is that?"

"Have you ever wished to experience something, in a way you never have?" She looked down into her tea, watching the special tea leaves swirl like her mind.

"I can't say that I haven't," he responded fully standing up. He turned and faced her. So much hidden behind that mask of honey skin, yet so much revealed in those disturbing ogles.

H.G. guzzled down her steaming tea, a little of it running down her chin. She wiped it up with her thumb, sucking it off watching Hiei. "Mmm…best Makai tea leaves this side of the Ningenkai."

Hiei sat in the window sill closing his eyes. He hated how H.G. teased him but never did it intentionally or so he hoped. Even though his eyes were closed he could sense her moving around the room. Finally he heard the footsteps end after the bathroom door shut.

She put the knob for the hot water all the way to the end; liking her baths boiling. She removed her clothes and slid into the wonderfully hot water. The bathtub reminded her of her own tub back at her prison, as she saw it. The marble tub was deep or at least deep enough for her four foot form.

"Huh…?" She gasped as the water before her began bubbling, pouring up taking the form of Kyoko? "What are you doing here?! Come to take me back?"

Hiei leapt up from the windowsill and busted the door down, thinking that someone from Ronin's fortress was about to attack H.G. "Wha—" He paused, awe struck by the dripping figure before him.

"Hiei, this is Kyoko," H.G. spoke calmly. "Now why are you here?"

Water regurgitated from her mouth as her spirit spoke, "I have grave news. As we speak Toyo is performing the incantations for the Black Round-Up."

Indescribable eyes widened, "No."

The water messenger nodded, "Toyo has been at it for two moons. He is procrastinating as much as he can, but he can only last so long before Ronin gets impatient."

H.G. nodded, "We must act now or Toyo might be in danger if Ronin finds out, hell if he finds out you told me Kyoko."

"Don't worry about me…" Even though the eyes were not real, you could still see real worry in the dripping orbs, "Worry about Toyo and the others." With that the water splashed back into the tub.

H.G. extended her hand, causing a bright light to engulf the room and blind Hiei. When the light dimmed to nothing, and his vision returned she was fully dressed in the same thing she had on that day. Her hair was down and still a little damp.

"Retrieve the detectives and their loves; we need to have a meeting about leaving to the Makai, with ALL of as going."

**In The Rei-Kai**

"How do we know we can trust this Kyoko sorceress?" Kurama questioned H.G.

"Because Kyoko has never betrayed me; even when it's come to a decision between her loyalty to me and her life. She's always chosen me."

Yusuke eyed H.G., "Then how do we know you're not lying about what she said?"

H.G. looked over at Hiei, "Hiei heard our whole conversation from start to finish. If you don't believe me ask him."

"The Black Round-Up is nothing to be joked about," Koenma explained. "They have brought large Makai cities down within days. And not like the size of Tokyo but try Japan."

Kuwabara's nervous gulp didn't go unnoticed, "I don't like this one bit guys! Especially the crazy idea you have about taking these delicate flowers into that creepy, disgusting, not to mention horrible creatures that inhabit the Makai."

Botan tugged on Kuwabara's sleeve, "Have you forgotten Kuwabara? Yukina's from the Makai."

Kuwabara laughed dumbly as she grabbed her hands, "But you're wonderful baby!"

"If we're done making asses of ourselves I suggest we get a move on to the Makai," Yusuke decided.

"WHAT!?" Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara shrieked in unison.

"I didn't stutter team URAMESHI. So let's shake a leg and listen to the elf. If anyone knows Ronin its H.G. and she sure as hell wouldn't backstab us after all the hospitality we showed her. Now would you?"

H.G. shook her head, "Of course not."

"Good cause if you answered other wise I'd be forced to place a shot from my Spirit Gun in your chest." He winked at her sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Then it's settled," Koenma hopped up on his desk, "Very early tomorrow you all will be going to the Makai. Come to my office before sunrise to use the portal. Now if you excuse me it's past my bedtime and Ogre still needs to read me my bedtime stories not to mention tuck me in."

Ogre came out from his usual post and carried a very sleepy ruler away. The others also headed for bed, knowing they were truly in need of strength for the day ahead.

PLEASE READ:

HURRAY!!! I fought with this chapter a bit so sorry if it sucks. However I do think the outcome is better than what I was originally was going to do, which would have rushed the fic. I DEFINITELY don't want to rush this fic, for there are intricate details I want you to discover at a pain staking pace.

This was posted especially for: Englebird and Killani

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 11

My Last Ningenkai Night

H.G. looked up at the moon, missing it already. She had decided not to sleep for she was too anxious for the next day, not to mention all of her tossing and turning was keeping Hiei awake with her.

She jumped out of the window landing in the tree before it. She wanted to enjoy her last night in the Ningenkai out within it. She brought out her hover disc and flew for downtown Tokyo. Her ghostly locks flapped in the gentle breeze she made; she wasn't in a hurry to get there.

Once there she headed straight for a familiar house. As usual the rugs were hanging over the rail, freshly beaten. With the stealth someone of only her kind possessed; she stepped onto the balcony and peaked in to a silent home. She expected this for it was the wee hours of the morning.

The trained assassin slinked into the house and headed down the hall, as if she knew where she was going. She first came to a bedroom where a boy was asleep. The same boy she was allowed to watch on Ronin's World Screen. She then came to the second bedroom where the mother of the boy slept.

The woman was fidgeting in pain as she grasped her pillow trying to sleep. H.G. had observed this family long enough to know what the problem was; the mother had been diagnosed with Metastatic Breast Cancer, the most advanced stage of the dreadful disease. The care taker was is much pain and pity rose deep from within H.G.'s often used heart.

Placing her hands over the woman's body, she began to hum quietly. The humming would stimulate her nerves, easing them of all pain. Warm gold light emitted from her hands as she slowly waved them over the body. She had been saving her energy for this moment for SO long. Finally she could heal this woman she had come to love so dearly from afar.

Her pale skin began to sweat a bit; this was expected. The average human body, especially in the weak state she was in, couldn't handle the temperature H.G.'s healing waves were. It wouldn't kill them but it would give the illusion of a fever once she was done.

An hour or so passed and finally she was finished. Shina's reddish-brown hair had grown back and longer than it was before, her skin was no longer pale but back to its China doll porcelain. If anyone could see her now, they wouldn't even be able to tell she use to have stage four of Breast Cancer.

"I love you…" H.G. whispered in her ear before kissing her moist forehead. She then quickly left the way she came in, hearing her son stir.

The rest of the night the introvert spent floating through the park. Something about it reminded her of the home she never truly had. She liked the way the path was only lit when you came past a bench, where a street light hovered over head; the way the path snaked and was unsure of where it might lead; how the grass so soft and green; the way trees whispered to her thanks to some coaxing from the wind.

A fresh untouched blanket of snow was sparkling in the moonlight. Damn was it beautiful. Lying on her belly, she floated over the snow, extending a hand to simply graze it. She didn't want to ruin it, she wanted to enjoy it.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She spun around caught off guard. "I should say the same to you."

He was floating next to her, "Don't worry; I didn't come here for a fight."

"I have to say I'm surprised. I figured you'd want revenge after such a stunt I pulled." Once she had floated over to one of the park benches she got off, standing upon it. She still didn't want to ruin the snow.

He stood next to her, "That wouldn't be fair of me after you just saved my mother's life. She was going to die soon." He looked off in the distance.

"So you do have mortal honor; Ronin won't like that."

"What Ronin doesn't know won't kill him." Hiro flipped his blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Why did you start working for him anyway?"

H.G. was quiet. Finally she spoke, "I could ask you the same thing."

"For my mother; her medical bills were too high to pay with my job working at the comic book store. Ronin made me a proposal; good money for a few good jobs."

"You sold your soul for money?"

"Now you sound like my mother." He sighed, his breath puffing around his lips. "I did it for her; we have no health insurance, so we had no way of paying for her treatments. I am the man of the house so I had to do something."

She nodded, "I can understand that, completely. More than you'll even know."

"I'm sure…here." He handed her, her books she hid under her bed back at Ronin's fortress. "You give me something, I give you something." With that he was floating away.

H.G. watched him go, knowing they would definitely meet again. "My journals…" She looked down at the red and white journals; but gingerly touched the black journal wondering if he had read it.

After staring down at them; flipping through a few pages occasionally, she flew back to the temple to find Hiei in the windowsill. "Where have you been?"

"Out." She landed and put her disc away after putting it back to its smaller size. She then placed her books in her dresser across the room.

"Out talking to Hiro?"

She froze after closing the drawer back, "You should be resting that eye not peeping."

"You were talking to the enemy H.G." Hiei's voice was firm.

She shook her head, "Hiro is a simple boy whose inexperienced mind is being taken advantage of. He is only another pawn in Ronin's plans." She faced him, for he had moved directly behind her while she spoke.

Hiei pressed his body against H.G.'s, pushing her back into the dresser. He slowly lifted up his hands and placed them on her shoulders, gasping suddenly. His red eyes burned as he felt the pulsation of her heartbeat through his veins.

"Hiei…" she suddenly gasped as he placed kisses along her neck and ears. Her hands pulled his cloak away and clawed up and down his back. He got to work on his pants when she stopped him, "Not yet…" She then kissed him hard, snaking her tongue into his mouth. 'I will give you release.' The cracks of her eyes glowed gold; her finger tips glowed gold as she placed them onto his spine. She pushed hard and he groaned.

"…UN…" He groaned with every push of her tips into his spine. The feeling in his pants was indescribable, but was incredible. After a few more stimulating pushes he let out a growl in her mouth and bit her bottom lip so hard he drew blood. He lapped at her blood while waiting to come off his high.

"Did you like that?" H.G. asked.

"How…did…you…do…that?" Hiei asked between pants.

She led him over to the bed where he collapsed back with her on top of him, "I stimulated the nerves in your spinal cord that lead to the nerves to…" she blushed. "You know…"

He looked up at her perplexed; why was she blushing? Was H.G. inexperienced? Because she sure as hell didn't seem that way! Or maybe she had an actual genuine innocence to her. Hiei didn't have time to wonder this further for the sun was just now starting to rise.

PLEASE READ:

SORRY! Sorry this chapter took so LONG! I didn't just want to jump into them traveling to the Makai, for I wanted more H.G. time, so you can understand her better. But now its here and sorry if it sucked! The next chapter will DEFINITELY be better.

This was posted especially for: JMeans

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 12

I Must Show You

"Toyo," Ronin called.

A puff of black smoke appeared and there he stood, "Yes Master Ronin?" He bowed.

"I have sent out my own Black Round-Up searchers with Hiro and they have found nothing."

After Toyo had once shown the power of the Black Round-Up to Ronin, Ronin had trained a sort of decoy group of the Black Round-Up. They weren't as skilled or as powerful as Toyo's magical army, however they did do well scaring enemies into doing what he wanted.

"I'm sorry to hear that Master Ronin."

Ronin smiled, "All I know is that you better have them ready for me today or…Kyoko might get a visit from my own Round-Up and it won't be pretty."

Toyo nodded and pulled his bag of black pebbles out of his unseen pocket. He pulled one out and whispered something into it. He then tossed it to the ground. It shook maddeningly and then exploded into bits; those bits turned into Youkai ninjas.

"Black Round-Up!" Ronin began.

"HAI!" They responded dropping down onto one knee and placed their left fist over their chest.

Ronin clicked on his world monitor and showed four pictures: Kieko, Botan, Yukina, and H.G. "Capture these women and bring them back alive, especially the ice apparition. NOW GO!"

"HAI!" They all stood up in unison and simply disappeared.

Kyoko inhaled deeply having seen every thing that just happened from her mirror. 'I must get to H.G.' She then focused on her face and her mirror began to glow.

"Kyoko!" Ronin suddenly came behind her, "Just the girl I wanted to see…" Some men grabbed her and Toyo away they all went.

**In The Makai**

"That Koenma sure is cranky in the mornings," Kuwabara said as they trekked through the dark Youkai forest.

Yusuke nodded, "Next time Ogre should burp him before putting him to sleep."

Botan couldn't help but chuckle. "You should have been there when he was teething! Boy was that hell."

An owl cooed from above, startling Keiko into pushing herself into Yusuke more, "You're lucky I like you Yusuke, or I wouldn't even be here."

"The feeling is mutual Kieko babe," Yusuke smiled as she linked her arm with his own, then her fingers with his.

Kurama looked off in the distance admiring the moonlit meadows, "This place does have its few moments of beauty."

"That is does Kurama," Botan sighed.

He plucked a flower from a passing vine and placed it in Botan's hair. "Though it may have its few moments, not one moment with you is ever beautiful, but all of them are; not to mention splendid and memorable." He kissed her nose and she planted one on his cheek.

"You always know exactly what to say…" Her tone was dreamy.

"He's had millennia's to perfect his game; of course he knows exactly what to say!" Yusuke determined.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Kurama has always been an eloquent speaker."

"I can definitely believe that," Kuwabara added.

They continued in mixed conversations; Kurama was whispering sweet something's in Botan's ear, Keiko was filling Yusuke in on the social standings at school, and Kuwabara was listening to Yukina go on about nothing really, but he was enamored with her words.

Hiei and H.G. weren't talking at all. In-fact H.G. hadn't said a word to anyone since they had arrived at the Rei-Kai and taken the portal here. Something was troubling her and Hiei could tell. He would have asked but the last thing he wanted was to pry into her inner thoughts, and have his own come out in the process.

They came to a clearing; tall bear trees surround this dead circle of grass. However no light came into this clearing do to the thick intertwining of the twigs. It was much like a bark cocoon.

"This is a magic circle," H.G. began. "Kyoko made this circle many centuries ago and adds quite a bit of her power to it each year. It's gotten to the point where nothing, not even the dreaded Black Round-Up, can penetrate these trees once it closes."

Yusuke kicked some of the dirt, "Magic circle you say? Well I trust in ancient magic and shit, however I would really feel better leaving nice-ass her with an actual being to protect her."

"Dammit Yusuke!" Keiko blushed as she reached back and smacked him. "You can only call me that in private…" she whispered to him.

"No worries; I can understand that." H.G. waved her hands around shooting white lightening off in different directions of the magic circles, "Come out, and COME OUT."

"SHIT!" A small boy fell out of the brush holding his scorched behind. Two other boys jumped out laughing at him. They proceeded to wrestle till H.G. had all of their bottoms scorched.

"These three are triplet off spring," H.G. announced standing behind them.

They all had white hair mixed with black hair, and amber eyes with specs of red in them; they looked to be only seven.

"Even though they look alike their hair streaks tells which order they were born, and helps you tell them apart. Taro, the oldest, has a thick black streak on the left side of his head. Taku, the middle child, has a thick black streak on the left and right side of his head. And Takai, the baby, has three thick black streaks around his head; the left, right, and middle parts of his head."

"Oh that definitely does help!" Botan clapped.

After everyone got acquainted enough with the boys H.G. drew her disk, "We need to go. Kyoko calls," she pointed to the moon. "It glows blue; a straight indication of low security." She turned to the girls, "All you have to do is stay in this circle; whatever you want, just ask the boys. They're very good with magic." She then turned to the boys, "Now I want you to take care of these nice ladies for me, can you do that?"

"HAI!" They saluted. They then ran over to her and hugged her, "We missed you Aunt Essa!"

"Essa?" The group murmured quietly.

H.G. ruffled their heads, "As did I boys, but I have to go help Kyoko now." They let go and the detectives followed H.G. out of the circle, which closed back tight. After bringing her disc to full size, they hopped on and headed off into the night.

**Ronin's Fortress**

"Master Ronin."

"Yes?"

"Hiro is here to see you."

"Send him in Ms. Tanaka."

"Yes Sir."

The intercom buzzed off and a few seconds later in walked Hiro. "Evening Master Ronin." He sat down next him on his black leather couch over looking the Makai.

"Evening Hiro, to what do I owe this visit?" Ronin handed him a cigar and lit it; they puffed away together.

"Just came to see how the progress is going on this big search for Yukina." He looked down at the box their cigars came out of, "Judging from the expensive smokes, she must be downstairs in the dungeon. Or in your bed chamber…"

Ronin gave a hardy laugh, "Oh Hiro! I love your positive vibe, it makes me…breezy." He took another graceful drag and blew smoke hearts; a learned talent from smoking for many years. "Sadly that's not true."

Hiro tapped some ash into the tray, "Then why are you celebrating?"

"I believe in pre-partying," Ronin responded. "I sent out the REAL Black Round-Up today."

Hiro's eyes got big, "HOW!?"

He nodded, "Compliments of Toyo. Kyoko even revealed to me that H.G. and her new little friends are in the area…after some _gentle_ coaxing." He rolled his eyes, "That damn pixie will protect H.G. till the ends of the Universe."

"Poor fool," Hiro chuckled as he crossed his leg. "So what torture did you use?"

"Toyo cutting, my personal favorite when it comes to her; who ever knew a sorcerer could be anemic. Pussy…" He continued smoking.

Hiro put his cigar out and sat back, "Um Master Ronin?"

"Hiro, Hiro…call me Ronin…" He then put his cigar out as well. "At least for now you can. So what is it?"

"Well okay…Ronin, out of curiosity, why do you want Yukina?"

He stood up placing his hand on his chin walking over to the window, "That is the million dollar question Hiro isn't it? Why do you think I want such a girl?"

"Well," he twiddled his thumbs a bit, "My only thought could be for her tear gems. However since the detectives kicked Tarukane's ass those gems are to risky to sell or even keep. You're too smart of a man to want her for that."

"That I am Hiro, I am way to smart for that," he responded sincerely. "Do you really want to know why I want Yukina?"

Hiro nodded his head frantically, "Yes I do!"

"Well then I'll tell you Hiro. Yukina is a special; and not just because she cries priceless jewels but also because she is able to impregnate herself."

Hiro nodded, "Like most Koorimes."

"I'm going to use that gift to—"

"Master Ronin," Ms. Tanaka's voice came over the intercom, "They need you down in dungeon A, cell five."

Ronin faced Hiro, "We'll finish this later." With that he turned and left accompanied by three other men.

**Out In the Makai**

"So what exactly are we doing?" Kuwabara asked as he ducked a branch.

Hiei looked at H.G.'s clothes; she was wearing a silver corset with black laces in the back, tight black cotton pants, and flat-footed black boots. Her hair was pulled straight back into a high ponytail.

"We're going to scout; we shouldn't be so hasty in attacking," Hiei said. He had learned the meaning to H.G.'s colors: Red meant death, Blue meant stealing, Silver meant scouting, and Gray was her everyday wear color.

H.G. nodded, "I need to show you what Ronin's entire fortress looks like." She pulled her disc up through the tree-tops and pointed, "Behold, Ronin's fortress."

A huge castle like fort sat in the middle of a crimson horrible smelling ocean. "The ocean surrounding it is called "The Sea of Lost Souls". It's full of wailing spirits that are neither alive nor dead, so if you get to close to the water they'll pull you in and drain your life energy dry. They believe that the more life energy they get the closer they become of being alive; however what they don't know it that their bodies are not able to harvest such energies.

"Above the water is these Youkai birds; they're much like seagulls in your world, however they're the size of rhino's and weigh as much. They usually skim over the top of the sea and devour the remains of persons; however they have been known to attack if you were to fly over.

"Even if you made it past all of these hazards you would have to penetrate the impenetrable shield around the fortress. It's a clear membrane that wraps around the structure. They open a small hole in the top of it to let packages in, but they close the hole so fast you're bound to be cut in half. Not to mention they thoroughly check all cargo."

"So how the hell do we get in?!" Yusuke demanded.

H.G. turned around and faced the four, "Question detectives, how long can you hold your breath?"

"WHAATT?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara howled.

"You want us to swim in that disgusting sea full of killing souls?" Kuwabara asked his eyes wide as saucers.

"The only way in is by swimming under the island where we'll find a trap door that opens into the dungeons. We'll work our way up from there," H.G. explained.

"Come on Kuwabara," Kurama smiled, "It won't be that bad. Not to mention you're doing it for Yukina."

Hiei smacked a hand over his Jagan as it began to burn, "Something's wrong with Yukina."

H.G. flew her disc faster than she had in a while and used her lightening abilities to blow down every tree in her way. Once they made it back to the Magic Circle all they found was pieces of it everywhere and the three boys laying on the ground bleeding badly.

"Taro, Taku, Takai!" She jumped off and pulled them into her lap, "What happened!?"

Takai lifted his blood hand, "Black Round-Up…circle opened by it self…" With that he died along with the other two. Their souls floated up out of their lifeless bodies and H.G. caught them. She created a glowing ball of golden energy, in which she placed the souls into. She then dissipated the ball.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" H.G. screamed to high heavens as red lightening shot off of her body in every direction till the point the detectives were dodging the attack.

Suddenly her corset began to bleed red along with her snow white hair. She turned around, "It's time for Ronin to fucking die."

PLEASE READ:

HURRAY! I finally finished this chapter and beat the main things that were slowing me down: plot and length. Sorry it took so long to update, I'm still in school to June 1 and I've been having an ass-load of finals! So when schools over I'll update more often.

This was posted especially for: JMeans and Hikari-Kayko

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 13

My – Our Infiltration

"H.G. could you slow down just a bit?" Kuwabara whispered as he clung to the disc.

"No." She flew it faster, leaving burnt marks where her power had exploded off of the disc. "We MUST stop Ronin, or else."

She appeared once more in front of the castle and gritted her teeth. The membrane shield had just closed showing the girls had just arrived. She swiveled around, facing the heroes, "Are you all ready?" Kuwabara gulped due to her tone but nodded with the other three. "Good." With that the disc gave all five of them a huge volt of electricity, before returning to its smaller size and down…down…down, went the lifeless bodies into the maroon marsh.

As soon as H.G. regained her composure she began swimming with all she had; Hiei and Kurama trailed closely behind her being strong swimmers. Yusuke took up the rear mainly for Kuwabara the slow poke.

"_What the hell was that_!?" Hiei demanded through his telepathy to H.G.; he opened up his telepathic conversation big enough so the other detectives' minds also echoed.

"_I had to slow your heart rates and destroy some of your brain cells when we first entered; we had to appear dead to other souls on our initial entrance so they wouldn't attack. They work off of electrical currents much like sharks; currently we're sending out the same signal that the rest of them do_." H.G. motioned with her head in a certain direction.

Kurama narrowed his eyes a bit in thought, "_That was a brilliant idea_."

"_Next time could you warn us before you decide to make fried squid out of us_!?" Kuwabara roared in their minds.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "_You're such a fucking baby_."

The two began to argue so Hiei immediately cut the link off, much to Kurama and H.G.'s relief. After Kuwabara's mind was cleared, he noticed the water was actually clear. He looked up and noticed the thick layer of red, 'The blood and souls must only float to the top.'

H.G. looked ahead and finally saw the latch limply swaying in the ripples. She grasped it and it wouldn't budge. She motioned to the others to help her pull however it still wouldn't budge.

That's when out of the corner of Kuwabara's eye he saw a fleet of souls loop out of the burgundy layer and charge towards them; energy draining fangs showing and voice screeching.

**In Ronin's Dungeon**

"Let us go you brute!" Botan squealed repeatedly as she was pushed into a chamber along with Kieko and Yukina. They goons chained them to the wall in the shape of X's.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He reached back and back-handed Botan.

Her lip busted open and she spit a mixture of blood and saliva in his face. "Go to Hell!"

A vein protruded out of his forehead as he prepared to pummel her, "You bi—"

A single snap of a finger was heard and there he stood, "Now, now, let's all settle down." He ran his hand over his slicked back platinum strands. He motioned the man to come out of the holding cell and to return back to his dungeon duties.

"We apologize for the lack of self-control Master Ronin," the other dungeon attendants said pitifully in unison. He nodded and they went back to their duties leaving Ronin, his right and left hand men, and the captives.

"Welcome ladies to my fortress; I hope your room accommodates your needs during your _rather short_ stay here." He smirked.

"_Rather short_?" Kieko replayed in a whisper.

"Yes dear," Ronin piped up, "_Rather short_; you see, I'm a gentleman of the sort and I thought it would be awfully rude of me to leave you and Botan out of the fun. All I really want is this," he slowly began to approach her, "pretty little snow angel…" He stood in front of Yukina and ran a thumb down her cheek, "You're so soft…" He inhaled deeply taking a few steps back, gaining back his composure.

"What do you want with me?" Yukina demanded while attempting to keep her voice from cracking.

"In due time…in due time…"

Ronin exited with his men and the guard clanked the door shut. When the door closed the chains gave way and extended, sending the girls plummeting to the floor.

"Seems we're in one of those pulley dungeons," Kieko noted. "The door is hooked to a crank that pulls our chains; when the door is open, the chains pull till the point our backs are against the wall, and it's extremely hard to move. However as the door closes, the crank lets loose and we receive more slack, thus we can move around."

"I didn't know you knew so much about dungeons Kieko," Yukina distractedly said as she sized up Botan's still bleeding lip.

Kieko also was staring at the wound, "I read a lot."

Botan noticed this and swatted her hand and spoke in her bubbly manner, "I'm fine girls! Really I am, don't make a lost soul out of a dead body." Kieko and Yukina swapped looks, "It's a Grim Reaper thing."

Yukina drug her chains over to Botan and began healing her lip, while Kieko tested how far her chains would go. They only reached the door to where your finger tips were mere inches from grasping the rusted handle.

She rejoined the girls and together they sat with Yukina in the middle; the girls clutched the shivering Koorime. "It'll be okay Yukina," Botan smiled at her, "Kuwabara is probably on his way as we speak."

**In The Sea of Lost Souls**

'DIE!' Kuwabara roared in his mind as his swung his fists violently, trying to cut through the water a quickly as possible, to break more dead soul jaws.

Yusuke stood beside his best friend and fought with him while Kurama and Hiei took up the rear, on the other side of H.G. She sparked her finger and began to melt through the latches; luckily the door had about an inch and a half of air space between it in the water so that she was able to do this. Finally the door gave way and swung open causing a "sploosh" sound, to ripple through the water.

H.G. motioned to them frantically noticing the souls were beginning to surround them. She pulled herself through and into the damp crawl space. Kurama was next, then Hiei, then Kuwabara. Yusuke held the souls off till the last minute and was snatched up by Kuwabara, as Kurama quickly shut the door. The souls scratching and moaning at the latch would definitely leave them with nightmares.

Their chests heaved taking in much needed air. "Where to now?" Yusuke asked H.G. taking in their surroundings. They were in a crawl space where they would definitely have to travel through it on their hands and knees.

"At the end of this crawl space, we'll be able to stand up for we're now in the sewers of the fortress. From there we'll have to pick all of the right canals and tunnels that will lead us to the storage room; just above the storage room is the torture chamber, but we might be able to bypass that and go straight to the dungeon which is above it."

"Well let's not waste anymore time!" Kuwabara tied his "headband of love" on and wiggled his index finger, "My tie to Yukina is stronger than ever." With that he took off crawling down the space.

"Look at him go!" Yusuke commended, "He looks like one of those rats looking for cheese."

H.G. nodded, attempting to keep up with the love sick teen's pace, "This is good though. I read that case on how you all defeated the Four Saint Beasts and thought the section on Kuwabara's Spirit Awareness most unbelievable. I think he'll be able to pick the best route to get to the others."

"I definitely believe that too," Kurama agreed. "Just out of curiosity, H.G., do you have ANY idea why Ronin wants Yukina?"

H.G. stood up seeing they had reached the end, "No and I wish I did."

"There is absolutely no logic in Yukina's capture," Hiei scoffed as he crossed his arms. "He's wasting everyone's time with his ludicrous tactics."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Hiei," Yusuke agreed. "However, to Botan and my Kieko into this too is beyond me."

"I think that whole situation has to do with being in the wrong place, at the wrong time," Kurama deducted.

"A-HEM!" Kuwabara butted in. "If you guys are done talking now, I'm ready to kick some ass!"

With that he jumped off the small ledge they had come too and waded through the sewage. Reluctantly the other followed, gagging on the smell. "You better know where you're going Kuwabara or I'll make you eat shit, and there's plenty of it to go around!"

Kuwabara closed his eyes and extended his index finger, he wiggled it a bit. He slowly spun around trying to lock onto his tie to Yukina. 'Left tunnel…_wiggle_…no…right tunnel…_wiggle_…no…back tunnel…_wiggle_…' "YUKINA HERE I COME!" He spun around and took the tunnel that was to his back with full speed.

"Wait for us asshole!" Yusuke called after him as he and others followed.

**Ronin's Office**

Ronin typed away furiously on his computer setting up his plans in full throttle. Oh this was going to so sweet.

"Master Ronin!" Came the excited voice of Hiro, "Master Ronin!"

"Come in, come in Hiro my boy!" Ronin stood up and poured two goblets of blood red wine. He also grabbed two cigars, "Let's celebrate."

"Yes! A celebration!" Hiro took a cigar and lit his along with Ronin's using the jade lighter he kept in his pocket. His mother had gotten it for him after getting it from one of her many trips.

He and Ronin sat down on his couch once more and smoked cigars, however this time wine was involved; "A toast to good help, true talents, and my damn good looks!" They clanked glasses and laughed like new millionaires.

After a few silent moments of basking in pre-victory, Hiro once more asked, "So why exactly do you want Yukina? I figured this would be as good as a time as any to tell me your plans."

Ronin took a swig from his wine and savored it in his mouth till it spilled over his tonsils. He then studied his wine from its glass, "I truly believe a good wine comes with age, do you believe that Hiroshi?"

The young boy nodded. "I don't know much about wine, but I have been told by many wine drinkers that with age comes a better taste."

"Well they weren't shitting you Hiroshi, that's for sure." He set his glass down and walked over to his window, looking out over his lands, "You know what I believe Hiroshi? I believe I'm this rare type of wine that cannot be drunk, bottled, or grown, I simply ferment to the best flavor imaginable." He moved his head as if he was flipping bangs out of his eyes, "I wish to ferment forever and I will be able to do that with the help of Yukina."

Hiro scratched his head and stood up, "I'm still not sure Master, but I know you will make wise decisions. I will be in my quarters if you need me." He bowed and exited his office with that same question still lingering in his head.

**In the Sewers of the Fortress**

"Kuwabara you better know where you're going," Hiei stated taking glances at H.G. for her hair was turning back white.

Kuwabara ignored his comment and continued wading waste deep in the filth. "AH!" He squealed as the arm of a dead man floated past him.

H.G. looked up just in time to see a foot follow it from a certain pipe, "You found it Kuwabara." She quickly waded over to the pipe and smelled up it, "This pipe leads to the torture chamber which means…" she waded over to the pipe near it, "This pipe leads to the dungeon chambers." Just as she said that a ton of mess flooded out of it, "Dammit, we can't go this way. They're currently emptying the chambers."

Yusuke eyed the flow as it began to settle out, "We could easily crawl through that."

"Of course we could, but there will be many guards at the end of that tunnel," H.G. explained.

"Then we'll simply kill them," Hiei decided.

Kurama shook his head, "No my friend; I believe H.G. wanted us slip in due to the high security in this place. We don't want to cause a bigger scene then we have too."

"Then what do we do?!" Kuwabara demanded.

"SWIM LIKE HELL!" Yusuke hollered as he started cutting through the water like a knife.

A few feet before them was a very large hole sucking all water out of the tunnels, causing a huge vortex. They all began to swim as hard as they could until one of them was caught of a piece of debris that happened to be intestine.

"H.G.!" Hiei called as he began to paddle back for her, but was stopped by Kurama who had grabbed his Katana's sheath.

"It's too big of a risk!" Kurama yelled over the roar of rushing water.

H.G. went under attempting to unwrap the lost organ from around her ankle however it was to tightly wrapped and getting sucked way to fast into the whole below. She then tried to rip it off but it was the intestine of a limestone Youkai so it began to cut into her leg, pulling her down farther.

"H.G.!" Yusuke called from the ledge they had all made it safely too. She didn't come up, "H.G.!"

Hiei's Jagan glowed and found H.G., "_Are you okay H.G.?_"

Even through the telepathy H.G. could sense his concern, along with the others, "_I'll live; this hole has a duct in it I can take that will take me to the dungeon. You four go on with out me; we'll rendezvous at the girls' chamber_."

"That's a good idea," Kuwabara said to his team after they were dismissed from the link. "I can sense Yukina's aura a lot, we're really close."

"_Have it your way…be careful…_" Hiei then cut off the link.

The detectives' then watched H.G. emerge and begin to go with the current, "Don't die on me!" H.G. yelled to them as she finally disappeared beneath waves through the hole.

'No…don't die on _me_…' Hiei thought.

PLEASE READ:

I'm back; school got out on June 1, then I went on a two week long trip on June 3. However now I'm back! The whole time I was away I couldn't stop thinking about the fic. So I got right down to it! I sat down and finished this chapter today, which I wasn't expecting.

Confession: I had no idea why Ronin wanted Yukina, but after thinking about it on my trip, I finally figured it out! I was in the dark much like the rest of you.

This was posted especially for: BluesDaughter and JMeans

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 14

I Was Betrayed

"At this rate they're probably going to sniff us out!" Yusuke gagged as he and the others waded through more sewage.

They reached the other side and climbed up onto the ledge. Kuwabara focused his awareness and discovered there was a tunnel a few inches in the wall that would take them straight to Yukina.

"Urameshi, punch this wall and don't give me lip about it!" Kuwabara took his dirty finger and marked an ex where he wanted him to punch it.

Yusuke walked over and positioned his self and extended one fist, hard. He then stepped back; the cement crumbled like dirt and there was the tunnel. Hiei stepped foreword and cut it in half. Kuwabara crawled in followed by Yusuke, Hiei, and then Kurama. Kurama drew a seed from his hair while holding the other end Hiei cut. He then threw the seed in and chanted a few words; strong veins emerged and held tightly the pieces back to together.

"I wouldn't want the water flow to mess up and Ronin have someone come down here to fix it."

An hour or so passed by and they were still crawling. "Kuwabara are you sure you know where we're going?" Hiei asked.

"Well shrimp that was a stupid question considering this pipe only goes STRAIGHT with no other pipes connecting to it." Kuwabara looked back at his teammate, "I expected better from you."

"Hn. It wasn't a stupid question. It was perfectly logical for you could have taken us down the wrong tunnel smart ass." Hiei showed his fangs as Kuwabara turned around and flipped him off.

"Look ahead!" Kurama called.

They all looked up ahead to see a grate with water dripping out of it. Kuwabara crawled over to it and looked through, "Guys I don't really see anyone in th—YUKINA!"

Yusuke tackled him and placed his hand over his mouth, "Shut your mouth Kuwabara! It's obvious this grate is positioned in their cell so we are right below them."

Kurama nodded, "We must be quiet and tactical in getting them out." He crawled past Hiei and moved Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the way. He pulled another seed from his hair and dripped some of the running water they were sitting in. After saying a few words to it, it began to grown up and through the bars.

"Uh Kurama, unless this is some sort of super spy seed, then I don't think decorating their cell will do anything," Yusuke decided.

"Shut your mouth you fool," Hiei hushed. "Kurama has a reason for _everything_ he does."

"Thank you for the faith Hiei. Now I do have a reason for this, so wait and see."

**In the Girls' Chamber**

Botan nuzzled into Yukina more as her eyes began to fall. For some odd reason she felt so sleepy all of a sudden; that's when she noticed the Makai flower beginning to bloom through the unnoticed grate in the middle of their room.

"Kieko, Yukina look, it's my Kurama!" She kept her excitement in a whisper as the blue-violet flower blossomed fully. "You see I'm allergic to _Moonlighters_; they make me really sleepy. So every time I get really sleepy, I always look for them!"

Kieko slowly moved over to the bars and acted as it she fell, so the guard wouldn't get suspicious of their curious behavior with the drain. "Yusuke…"

"Kieko! Are you all right!?" He pressed his face to the bars just to steal a kiss from the lips of the woman he loved.

"We are now! They have us in the chains of a pulley chamber."

"A pulley what?" After Hiei explained what a pulley chamber was, everyone went back to talking.

Keiko moved out of the way and Botan then stepped in, "Ronin came in and gave very strong hints that he's going to kill Keiko and I, but take Yukina away."

"HEY YOU THREE," the guard's voice roared, "You got an hour to say your goodbyes."

"What happens in an hour exactly?" Botan asked dumbly.

The guard gritted his teeth and entered the chamber causing the girls backs to smack against the stones. The detectives watched from below.

He waltzed over to Botan and smirked in his face, "In an hour that little Koorime is going away and you two are going with me."

"Where exactly are we going with you?" Botan asked. She needed to get enough information out of him for the others.

"You and that brunette are going to the torture chamber with me where we'll give you the true "Ronin Welcome" as Master Ronin calls it," the brute finished. He slowly caressed Botan's cheek, "I like a good feisty lover." He laughed his way out of the cell remembering the way she cringed.

Kurama clenched his fist, "We have to get in there."

Keiko crawled over to the grate after falling to the floor after the door closed, "Hurry Yusuke!"

Botan nodded, "We're down to the wire with one hour. So move your asses!"

"We should be going," Hiei randomly said. He looked up through the bars and past the girls one last time.

The detectives nodded and after Kieko, Botan, and Yukina were given sewage kisses, the detectives disappeared down the pipe.

**Some Random Air Duct**

'Crawl H.G. crawl…' she increased her speed but her ankle hurt along with her back. This space was so small that she had to pull herself along on her stomach occasionally. She finally came to these large bars; she slid over to them and looked through.

'There they are!' She mentally squealed. There were the three girls talking…to a grate? She focused her energy looking for brain activity and discovered the four had taken the correct route. 'Good for them.' She pressed her hand to the bars and picked up on their decibel lever, using her powers to increase it but only in her ears.

'Dammit Ronin, I'll kill you before you can do anything!' She attempted to continue on but couldn't; that's when she felt the tickle in her brain.

'_Someone's in a hurry to kill_…'

She rolled her eyes, '_I'm glad to see you four made it by yourselves_." Her mind changed to a dark room where he stood across from her with that usual smug look.

'_We don't need to be baby-sat, well at least Kurama, Yusuke and I_.'

She nodded, _'Well I think I'm going to break the plans we made_.' She winked down to him and he nodded understanding.

H.G. couldn't help but have a twinge of jealously as the girls kissed their loved ones; if only she had a loved one.

Just in that moment Hiei gave her a look as he left. '_Stay safe_…' His eyes then disappeared from her sight and mind.

"We'll be together soon Hiei…just wait…" H.G. said to herself. She sparked her finger and began cutting through the metal. Once it was brittle enough, she pulled it from its place with a small clank, and set it aside.

"I'm so glad they're here!" Kieko smiled.

Botan giggled with glee merrily clapping, "This is good news!"

"Good news…" Ronin snapped and the door was opened; once more the girls smacked into the cobble stone walls. "I just _love_ good news…what might this _good news_ be about?"

Botan frowned, "Just that you're here."

He threw his head back and laughed, "I just might keep this one," he said to his left and right hand men. "She's such a comedian."

He rubbed his chin and throat; H.G. knew this was his body language of, "I'm having a change of plans".

"You know what Kieko and Botan, I _was_ coming in here to take Yukina and then kill you two in a horrible death, but now I think I'm having a change of…"

"Heart?" Kieko put in. Ronin smirked seeing the glimmers of hope around the cell.

He shook his head, "No…plans…"

'Okay Ronin…you better not do what I'm thinking.' H.G.'s left hand subconsciously rested on her pole.

He stepped over to his two men and whispered something to them. The two nodded smiling dumbly and Ronin nodded. He turned back to the girls, "Tell me girls, do you like sex?"

**Torture Chamber**

"This place reeks of rotting flesh, tears, and blood," Hiei said disgustedly.

Kurama nodded, "The sewers smelled much better than this."

They looked around from their safe view above everyone in the now larger pipe. Below they watched as a human man in a nice suit was drug in. "PLEASE NO! TELL RONIN I'M SORRY!"

The masked men carrying him said nothing. They laid him down on a rack and strapped him on. One of the men pressed a button and large rusted nails came through their holes in the wood rack, and slowly slid their ways through the man's legs till their points glistened in the furnace light.

The same man that pressed the button went over to a wall where many torture devices hung and tossed the other man a sickle. The man stood over the once strong "invincible" Black Market Trader and sliced his straight line from his chest to his stomach; everything could be seen. From there he shoved his gloved hands in and started taking out organs, tossing them over to the other man, who had an ice chest waiting.

"These will sell nicely. He was one of the few traders that actually didn't smoke or drink." He broke his ribs and pulled out his lung and smelled it, "For once no smokers lung or drinkers liver." He tossed the lung over to the man.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned their heads as their stomachs emptied onto the metal casing. Kurama's stomach churned violently as he looked away. Hiei's eyes twitched along with his nose.

"How disgraceful!" Kuwabara whispered angrily as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"I didn't know they sold organs," Kurama rubbed his chin.

Hiei watched as the man died and his body was thrown into the furnace, "It's interesting they take out the organs raw like that."

Yusuke slowly peaked out into the torture chamber and evaluated the number of workers. Truly they would cause a huge ruckus if all of them jumped in there and kicked ass. "Hiei, would you like to do the honors?"

Hiei nodded; in the blink of an eye Hiei was down below slitting throats and decapitating heads. Within minutes everyone was on the floor with no idea of what had just happened.

The other three jumped down from the pipe and stood next to Hiei, "Must you have been so messy?" Kurama smiled.

Hiei returned the smile with a smirk, "Let's just say I felt a bit of inspiration."

**In the Girl's Chamber**

Ronin's left and right hand men, unchained Keiko and Botan from the wall; they then cuffed their hands and ankles. "Do what you want with them," Ronin began eyeing Yukina hungrily, "They're now yours."

'Dammit!' H.G.'s mind growled. 'Those two are going to take them to their chamber and make them their new concubines. Those two must have already killed their last ones.' She clutched her pole in its holster and cursed herself for not following the plans, but it was due or they die.

"LET US GO!" Botan screamed flawing her legs, while Kieko tried to bite the other guy.

"I sure do like—" just then the man's voice became liquid gasps; warm crimson dripped onto Botan's head. She soon slipped out of his arms as he fell to ground. The other man had no time to react before he experienced the same fate as his comrade.

Ronin turn to see throwing knives glistening out of the throats of his goons. He smiled devilishly, "H.G., you've come home! Come and give daddy a kiss!"

"KISS THIS!" H.G. jumped from the pipe throwing conjured daggers with white blades and black handles. They landed everywhere exploding into huge bright lights; everyone was blinded except for H.G.

She cut down Yukina and expanded her disc, placing her on it. She grabbed Botan and Keiko as she headed towards the door. She made a small red ball of energy and tossed it. The bars exploded and emerging from the smoke was H.G., Botan, Kieko, and Yukina.

"H.G.! I'm so glad to see you!" Yukina hugged her.

The blue in H.G.'s eyes showed much surprise while the gray crack's showed focus. "I'm doing what I know is right." She got down on her left knee and placed her right hand on the disc; she increased the electrical pull so the girls were truly secured to the disc.

She took out her pole as she swerved into the main hall. "GET HER!" The men cried.

"Daggers of Red Sprites!" She spun her pole around with speeds unmatched and red lightening exploded off of it in the shape of daggers. They stabbed into the men and exploded there bodies all over the walls and floors.

Kieko covered her eyes not liking what she was seeing. "Can you kill them without being so…raw?"

H.G. shook her head as she continued killing the men, "We're looking for speed and accuracy; not cleanliness." She couldn't help but chuckle as Yukina also closed her eyes, and Botan held them. 'To have true innocence…'

She turned down another hallway where it was completely gray; walls, floor, ceiling, everything! Not to mention the lights were a dull gray buzz; at the end of the hallway stood a man in all black with black hair and a woman in white with white hair.

'It's Toyo and Kyoko!' H.G.'s eyes smiled as she began approaching them. 'They'll watch over—' her thoughts were cut off just as her world was. The disc crashed into the wall and threw all of the girls off.

"_H.G. no! Please No!_" This was all she could hear as she watched Kieko and Botan being drug off by a group of men led by, Kyoko?!

"Toyo…Kyoko…why?" She gasped. A large knife protruded from her abdomen as black poison slid out of the knife's handle and into her wound. Her veins began turning black and soon the darkness was creeping up her neck and her face.

Toyo said nothing; he simply pulled the knife from her stomach and threw Yukina over his shoulder. Kieko and Botan went kicking and screaming one way, while Yukina went another. Kyoko looked down on H.G. with sad eyes but followed Toyo down the hall.

Her blues showed much sadness while her grays showed anger unmatched, 'My friends…how could you?'

PLEASE READ:

MAN I'M ON A ROLE! I caught myself writing the rest of the fic in this chapter, which could have been crazy! Anyway, poor H.G. was betrayed by her loyal sorcerers Kyoko and Toyo. Also in the next chapter the tale of H.G.'s story will begin, Part One. And then after that the lemony goodness between her and Hiei will finally be here!!! I hope you're excited because I am.

This is my favorite part of writing the fic; the meaty goodness of the plot. It's like eating a burger with a lot of bread; you chew and chew and chew, and if you stay at it, you get to steamy meaty goodness of the end. HA ha ha.

This was posted especially for: Hikari-Kayko and Sessylover18

Note to _Hikari-Kayko_: Her hair doesn't fall out, it just turns red then goes back to white. I'll reveal why in the next chapter.

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 15

Part One: Secrets of the Ito Family

"Pathetic; risking her life for another's. I didn't teach these ways." Ronin looked down one H.G.'s lifeless body; her heart beat was light and her breathing was hallowed. "Damn you Toyo and your soft heart! Take her to the Stow-Away room and box her." He left to go to take care of some annoying

His men picked H.G. and carried her to the storage room. Once there they laid her on a table and stripped her of any remaining weapons she had. Luckily the only things they had to collect were her disc and pole, which had been picked up in the hallway before hand.

After that they took all of her clothes off and burned them. They then put her in the clothes Ronin instructed which was a white turtleneck cat-suit that zipped up in the back. However there were metal plates in the suit that manipulated her electrical waves. This way Ronin could regulate her powers with a small remote he had.

After she was dressed they picked her up and carried her to her box. This room was huge; eight foot by four foot two and a half foot high, titanium chamber touched the ceiling.

One out of the many men on hover pads flew over. "Prisoner number?"

"Number two," the one of the men carrying H.G. said.

The man's eyes widened as he looked at the unconscious H.G., "That's impossible! You men must be mistaken." He frantically flipped through his clipboard to the front. "Let me see, here… prisoner number one." He looked at the picture next to the name H.G. and it matched the woman before him.

Another man on a hover pad who happened to have heard the events unfold floated over. "Holy shit…its H.G." After a while a crowd over workers had gathered around to witness the capture. About eight men carried her as they floated all the way up to the top, where the metal cage had "2" engraved in gold.

There a man floated over, the Key Master. He put away his usual keys and pulled out a key of pure gold that had "2" engraved on it. He opened the cell and the men gingerly placed her in and slammed it shut, securing all of the locks. They then put the electrical force field on that wrapped the outside of the cell in cold blue fuzz.

"I never thought I'd see this day…" the Key Master gasped. He then floated away along with the other men.

H.G. lay their not moving until suddenly her eyes flashed open; they were glowing blue as she screamed blue static lightening buzzed around her.

**In the Dungeon**

"We have to hurry! Yukina won't be in there much—"

"NO!" Kuwabara cut Yusuke off as they looked around the empty dungeon. Not one prisoner was in their chamber and all of the guards were gone. They ran over to the girls' chamber and saw the door had been blown open.

"H.G.…" Hiei almost whispered. "She busted the girls out."

"How are you sure of that Hiei?" Kuwabara challenged. "I mean this could have been the work of anyone."

Hiei closed his eyes, "She told me she was going to "break our original plans"; at the time I really didn't understand that, but now I see."

"You know what I see boys." The sound of expensive shoes crossing the floor was heard, "I see couple of jackasses that need to mind their own damn business."

"You bastard!" Kuwabara stepped forward. "What the hell do you want with Yukina? She doesn't owe you anything!"

Ronin chuckled while lightening a cigar, "Oh but she does; you see she is able to do something that I can easily harness the power of: self impregnation." He puffed rings towards the charging detectives and pulled out a small remote. It had an engraving of "2" on it. Their were only three buttons; they were blue, red, and white. He pressed the blue button.

Suddenly blue lightening was raining down from the ceiling and striking all around four. It finally tagged Kurama's leg and he disappeared.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke shouted just as he and Kuwabara were struck.

Hiei stood their alone and the blue lightening had stopped but white lightening had started to strike around him. He was hit in the back and down he went; the spot he was his in was smoking.

Ronin snapped his fingers and men carried him away, "Put him in box number two." He then walked away towards Yukina.

**In Ronin's Laboratory**

An unconscious Yukina floated lifelessly in a tube of a white watery liquid. She had many different cords hooked up to her, all of them measuring something different.

A team of scientists were racing around the room to different stations. The one on command, Hiro, was watching over Yukina. "How are things Hiro?" Ronin placed a hand on his lab-coat covered shoulder. "How is my little angel?"

"All of her vitals signs are looking great," Hiro said he pressed a few button on the LCD screen. "However she's somewhat conscious because she keeps trying to freeze whatever's around her. I have a few workers making sure the S.S. liquid stays at the correct temperature."

"Good job my boy!" Ronin patted him on the back. "You would have made a great scientist."

Hiro hung his head a little, "You make it sound like it's too late for me to pursue such a goal."

Ronin started heading out of the lab, "Don't be so upset Hiro, you work for me. You'll be able to run this lab in your spare time." He then exited the room.

"What spare time?" Hiro grunted.

**In the Stow-Away Room**

"Yusuke…Kuwabara…?" Kurama whispered to darker side of the crate.

The two boys emerged from the darkness and crawled over to Kurama, sitting across from him. "What is this thing?" Yusuke asked tapping the walls.

"A prison?" Kuwabara guessed.

"They have us caged like animals; I tried to escape but for some reason Spirit Energy is cancelled out in these things." Kurama sat back sighing, "Did Hiei not come with you?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Guess not."

"Maybe he's were H.G. is," Kuwabara once more guessed.

**In Box Number Two**

"H.G.…" Hiei whispered into her ear.

She moaned in pain as her eyes slowly opened. She looked up to see crimson eyes looking down on her, "Hiei…?" She jumped up and hugged him, holding him close.

He abruptly pushed her away, "Don't touch me!" She looked as if she would start crying, "You attacked us! And where the hell are the girls?"

She suddenly clutched her abdomen, "I didn't attack you! I swear. Ronin put me in this suit and it controls my powers. I can't remove it myself."

"What of Botan, Keiko and my sister?"

"They're gone…where? I don't know…" She scooted over to the other side of the box, as far away from him she could get and hugged her legs. "This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have busted them out; I should have waited for the rest of you."

He had never seen such behavior from her. She looked unwell and scared to death. He looked at her eyes and saw that the gray in her eyes couldn't be seen; all that was there was blue filled with fear. He simply watched in silence for what seemed like forever till she spoke.

"F.C.…" The nickname fell out of her mouth.

He turned to her, "Yes H.G.?"

"Can I tell you a story I've never told anyone before."

"Of course you can." He scooted over next to her. "What is the name of this tale?"

She looked into his eyes, "The Story of H.G."

**H.G.'s Story Part One**

Shina and Amado Ito were H.G.'s parents.

_Shina, meaning "Good and of virtue"; Shina was just that. She helped whom ever she could when she could and never asked for anything in return. Not to mention modest in compliments for she was beautiful: Long silky waist length reddish-brown hair, China doll porcelain skin, and gray-blue eyes that would capture the hearts of many. She was a mere four-foot three making people believe she was a doll fairy-tale brought to life._

_Amado, meaning "Loving deity"; Amado was just that. He was born in the Makai to Latin speaking Youkai's thus earning him his Latin name. He was strong and harnessed the powers of Thunder and Lightening; even though the Youkai's around him chose to kill for sport, he however chose to keep himself from such useless killings. People often would call him out for this but one look into his green-blue eyes, that would shimmer gold at times, would shut them up. He was six-foot solid. His hair was platinum blonde till the point it could be white, and his skin was a honey tan. Truly he was an exotic looking man but a normal looking Youkai._

_Shina was taking a shortcut between two bistros's to get back to her apartment quicker for that night it had started raining and storming; she had no umbrella. She turned at the corner and their two men stood; hideous in appearance and the looks they gave her made her scream with the roaring thunder._

_They grabbed her and started to rip her dress along the bottom, and we all know what was supposed to come next: a raping to ruin her sanity. However their stood Amado in all of his glory, his large hammer resting on his shoulder. He raised it high and lightening stuck it in which he redirected it towards the lowly Youkais'. He quickly disposed of their smoking corps with a shot of ear shattering thunder._

_He picked Shina up into his arms and upon his cloud he carried her high past the thunder and lightening, and into the sunshine above. Shina and Amado were hooked, on each other._

_After three years of deep romance and appreciation they had a non-traditional wedding in the gardens of the Makai. Amado took on her last name for he didn't have one. They returned to the Ningenkai where they found a home to live in. _

_Shina took a job as article writer at one of the local magazines in the area. Amado took a job in a factory of building and fixing machinery. Due to his "out of this world" talents with such work, he was paid handsomely, easily supporting himself and his wife. One day Shina came to Amado and told him the news of her pregnancy._

H.G. was their first born.

_During a lightening storm, a baby girl with eyes so true blue, hair dark crimson, and skin the color of honey, came into the world. They gave her a Latin name upon her father's request but the name they called her the most was a nickname bestowed by her mother: Aiko, meaning: "Beloved one, little love". _

_Beloved she was. She was the pride and joy of their life and quickly took on the title of "Daddy's Little Girl" the day she stuck a fork in the electrical socket and was able to power anything by a mere touch of a finger. That was also the day small cracks of gray appeared in her eyes; she was only three._

_At the age of five Amado would take her into woods and train her lightening abilities. She first learned to harness White Lightening with was used for defensive purposes. Next she learned the power of Red Lightening with was used for offensive purposes only. She had learned these by the age of seven after two and half years of vigorous training._

_On her eighth birthday Aiko found out she was going to have a little brother. They sat around thinking about names and Aiko decided that she liked the name Hiroshi because it meant "Generous". And she believed he was generous enough to come brighten their lives with his presence and complete their family._

Hiroshi was H.G.'s little brother and Shina and Amado's second born.

_Sadly Aiko never got to see her brother's arrival to this world. Shina was six months pregnant and was sitting at home one day with her daughter when Amado ran into the house. _

"_Aiko take your mother and run!" The look in his eyes ran their blood cold._

"_Amado what's going on!?" Shina screamed as ninja's with burning red eyes barged into the house. _

"_I'm sorry…" Amado whispered to his family as he charged the intruders._

_Aiko did what she was told and carried her mother to the balcony where she jumped, and her father's cloud caught them. Away they flew. Or at least away Shina flew._

"_Mother I'm going back for father!" Aiko jumped off and still regrets that she ever did. The screams of her mother calling after her still haunt her nightmares. She ran as fast as she could back to their small home where she watched one of the men stab a hand through her father's abdomen. _

"_FATHER!" she screamed as he fell to the floor. She ran to him and laid his head in her lap. "You'll be okay."_

"_I love you Aiko…and you're mother, and Hiroshi. Never forget that and please tell them. Protect your mother and brother always." His eyes closed. His body began glowing bright and a golden orb floated from his body and entered into hers. He then disappeared. _

"_Take her away," was the last thing she heard before all of those men tackled her and drug her away to a fortress in the Makai._

_Shina watched as the sky filled with roaring thunder and lightening; salty rain came down and she knew her Amado was no longer with her. She never saw Aiko again. That was the first day little Hiroshi ever kicked; it wasn't just any kick, oh no, it was a kick of anger._

The Ito family had been scattered to different parts of the Universe; never to be reunited.

**End Part One**

Hiei ran a hand through his tall hair, "So Ronin's new assassin, Hiro, is your little brother?"

H.G. nodded, "He is. My mother, Shina, has never told Hiroshi of me."

"How could she do a thing like that, if she was so good and virtuous? It seems someone didn't live up to their name."

"It's not her fault, trust me. It's mine." She looked deep into his eyes and slowly leaned in kissing him.

They both knew she was incredibly vulnerable at the time. However they had both been waiting for this moment; the moment they would become one.

PLEASE READ:

Part one completed. Part two will be in chapter seventeen. Chapter sixteen will feature a small appearance by Hiroshi and Shina with a sprinkle of regret. But the MAIN ATTRACTION will be: H.G. and Hiei GETTING IT ON! Ha ha ha.

I'm going to try to make the lemon as long as I can because I don't want to rush the lovin'.

This was posted especially for: Fluffy18 and Hikari-Kayko

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 16

My First Lover

Hiroshi returned home that night to check on his mother. When he got to the Ningenkai the sun had just got done coming up over the mountains. He walked down the sidewalk thinking about that poor Koorime floating in that tube.

Hiro had not told Ronin this but after everyone had left the lab for a break, he had stayed behind to monitor Yukina. Her eyes had popped open and oh the sadness in them! He heard his heart rip into three pieces and fall to the floor. Why was he keeping her in there? It was obvious the S.S. liquid was making her body sick somehow.

"Hiroshi!" Shina ran from her balcony down the stairs to embrace her son at the door.

"Mother…" He embraced her back. He had been so lost in his thoughts; he had almost passed the house. "You're up early, you don't work today."

His mom nodded frantically, "I know, I know Hiroshi! But I just missed you so much." She then put him in another crippling embrace resting her head on his chest, due to his height difference, which he inherited from his father.

"I missed you too…mommy…" He squeezed her once more not wanting to let go. How could he be so deep in Ronin's shit? Killing for him when he should be home protecting his mother. However if he didn't work for Ronin he had no income to help his mother; he was the man of the house. And due to the time difference with the Makai and the Ningenkai going to school was a breeze.

They went into the house and sat down on the couch and watched "Hello Kitty and Pals" his mother's favorite show surprisingly. As she cooed at how cute the characters were he sprawled out on the couch and laid his head in her lap; he use to do this when he was younger and had something upsetting him.

His mother always knew this. She simply placed a lazy hand in his hair and petted his platinum locks lovingly; this always seemed to relax and help him. Even though she was a human Hiro believed she had some sort of healing affect.

Or maybe that was just the kind of affect all mothers possessed.

**In Box Number 2**

Hiei pulled back from the kiss before his legs melted completely from under him. "H.G.…I don't think this is right. I was put on this mission to destroy all that Ronin stands for; that does include you."

H.G. grasped Hiei's shoulders, "Don't be foolish F.C.! If I stood for Ronin I would have tried to betray you already. I have had plenty of opportunities to attempt murder on you all, and show my loyalty to Ronin." She placed a hand on his cheek gently caressing it. "My loyalties lie with you."

She then pushed him back so his back was on the floor of the box. She climbed on top of him, straddling his growing erection, "Now lie with me…"

Once more her plump lips collided with his own; her kisses sent jolts of energy down his spine giving him chills. His kisses shot fire through out her veins causing her to sweat.

They had truly reached the point of no return if their abilities were interfering.

The assassin had already stealthily removed his boots by using her toes, while distracting the ex-con with her mild grinding against him. He grabbed his cloak and tossed it out of her way.

She pressed her lips to his ear sensing it was one of the most sensitive parts of his body; she gently kissed it getting a shiver and a bite to her shoulder from his fanged mouth.

He latched onto her shoulder like a leech; his fangs pierced through her suit and he fed on her sweet electrifying blood. He soon let up his grip as she began gently nibbling from his ear to his chest. There she focused her energy and found where his nerves were strongest. She then kissed all of those spots, adding a little tongue; he sensually sighed in response.

She went lower kissing down past his navel, licking his delicious pelvis lines she had heard many humans call "sex lines", and now she knew why. By using her powers, she unlatched all four buckles to his pants. She pinched the sides of his black trousers and slowly they went down, and quickly "he" came up.

After his pants were off she eyed his cock. He raised an eyebrow not really understanding what her fascination was. "Too much for you?" His ego played into his question.

She nodded slowly, answering his question. "I've never seen a penis before." She slowly shook her head; her eyes were wide like a child's during a new discovery, "Never."

Hiei was taken a back. "You've never seen a cock?" She shook her head faster. He was having a hard time believing that H.G., someone who had lived the life she had, had never seen a cock before.

Deciding she should inspect this "cock" further, H.G. grabbed it. She gave it a death grip receiving a rather loud, unmanly yelp from Hiei. Deciding that wasn't a good idea, she slowly loosened her grip till he gave a sigh of approval. She ran her hand up and down the shaft further inspecting the organ. She liked the way it fit in her hand and the sounds that he made when she ran her hand up and down it.

She took her thumb and smeared the pre-cum that oozed to the tip. She had seen this stuff before and often feared it when ever she saw it, but since it was coming from this Youkai, her chest loosened. He noticed her sudden fear of his pre-cum but didn't ask for the fear that she might stop.

Sticking the very tip of her tongue out she gently lapped at the secretion; savoring the taste in her mouth; he was rather bitter. H.G. liked it. She wanted…she _needed_ more of it. She latched her mouth onto his cock and swirled her tongue around the tip every time her head bobbed back up too it. Like a child trying their first lollipop she enjoyed every lick and suck.

"_Ngh_…H.G.…" he tangled his hands into her soft white locks. "You have…_fuck_…become such a…_shit_…cock-whore already…_dammit_!"

She smiled, "I'm your cock-whore."

With that she slowly grazed her teeth along it and slid her tongue along the head; he shivered in response to the feeling and the fear she might accidentally bite him. He still believed she was a biter in some shape or form. She moaned along with him, wagging her behind as if she had a tail. She felt his balls tighten and didn't quit understand why they were.

"_Oh fuck_ H.G.…" he hissed.

He shot a sticky hot load down her throat and on her face. The drops that spilled onto her chin she scooped up with her thumb and sensually sucked it off, making sure he was paying attention; which he was. And he liked what he saw.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap so she could straddle it. She latched her mouth onto his and there he tasted himself. He could not understand for the life of him why she liked his bitter taste so much, for he found it revolting.

They continued their battle of the tongues until the fire Youkai couldn't stand the feeling anymore of killer's breast rubbing back and for over his nipples. He needed skin…lots of bear skin.

His right hand slid up her back towards the zipper while with his left hand, he caressed her anticipation through her suit. He grasped the zipper and electricity flashed from it, lighting up the box.

"Shit," he hissed as he pulled back his burning fingers.

"Dammit. You won't be able to get the suit off without getting hurt." She took his burnt hand and kissed and sucked on his damaged fingers.

He hated when she sucked on his fingers; it made him so hot. He realized he had come too far and he was not about to turn back with the boner he was now sporting. He took his left hand this time and mentally counted.

'One…two…three!' He grabbed the zipper and yanked down as hard as he could. The zipper popped and came off the track, causing the suit to slouch off her shoulders.

He placed his index fingers on either side of her neck, resting them on her shoulders; he slowly slid it down feeling her soft warm skin beneath his finger tips. The suit soon slid down passed her breast, then her navel. She spun around in his lap, so her bear back was pressed against his chest, and tugged at the bottom, pulling the cat-suit completely off. She threw it into an empty corner not planning to put it back on…ever.

He kissed around her shoulder and neck, while his hands slid up her sides and grasped her breasts. Her nipples immediately went to pebbles as he gently kneaded them between his knuckles, while his hands kneaded the breast itself.

"_Hiei_…" she moaned as one of his hands slid down between her legs.

He pushed his middle finger into her dripping wet folds, "Hn. You want _it_ so bad…don't you?" He gently pushed her so that she was on all fours. He sat up on his knees, took his finger out, and pressed his cock teasingly against her pussy. "Tell me you want it."

"_I fucking want it_…" she whined breathlessly. Her cheeks darkened more with a blush at how desperate she sounded. The great H.G. begging to be fucked, who would have thought? "I want it so bad…_Hiei_…"

Not being able to control himself anymore he slammed right into her getting a very much loved scream from her. He pounded his cock in and out of her relentlessly hitting her G-spot each time. He placed one hand next to her on the floor, while his other grasped one of her breast. He leaned foreword leaving hot kisses along her shuddering shoulders and neck.

He pulled back up just as face landed on the floor, her nails scratching into the metal, as his rhythm continued. Her cheek rubbed the floor back and forth as his thrusts become more demanding and deeper. By this point H.G. was one loud rag doll. Her body was moving only when he was and all she could do was moan helplessly.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back. "You're so loud," Hiei whispered in her ear before moving his upper half back up and letting go of her hair. He dug his claws into her thighs as he drove into her dripping walls harder. "Your sounds are so innocent; you've never done this before?" She shook her head closing her eyes tight as another silent scream secretly exited her mouth. "You love it don't you?"

"_Fuck yes_…" she hissed.

He reached his hand back and smacked her ass. "You're just a little cock-whore aren't you?"

"_Mmmhhhmmm_…" she choked out. "Spank me…hard…" He repeated his smack but harder, "More…spank me more!" She cried out. He continued his spanking till her ass was red.

He slowed his pace a little and she took advantage of this. In the blink of an eye she had flipped on her back, pushed Hiei against the wall, and was bouncing on him, face first in his lap.

"Aww…_fuck_…" Hiei gasped.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and bounced up and down on his cock as if she was trying to launch herself to the moon. She bounced hard rolling her hips with it adding extra friction. "I need your cock _so bad_…"

He nearly busted by those words whispered so breathlessly in his ear. He was hanging by a thread and was going to bust any minute. Luckily she came before he did.

"YES…HIEI…_YESSSSS_!" She placed her hands palm first on his back, as she rested her head on his shoulder; her lips barley grazing his neck.

He felt her slowing down due to this, so he grabbed her hips and proceeded to "fuck her into oblivion" making her orgasm that much stronger.

"_HIEI_!" she screamed as she fell onto her back, he still slamming into her.

"FUCK!" he groaned as his quickly pulled his cock out and came all over her stomach. She slid a shaking hand down to her abdomen and wiped all of his semen up with hand, licking it off.

Hiei grabbed H.G. under her arms and pulled her back into his lap straddling it. He slid down the wall and lay on his back, her small form on top of him. He lazily reached for his cloak and threw it over her shuddering body.

"I never knew how much of a whore you are," he chuckled a bit.

"You bring it out in me." After sometime he noticed she was still shaking and horribly bad.

"Are you okay?" He whispered caringly into her ear as he placed a kiss on the side of her forehead.

"I'm…amazing…" She whispered back.

"I know…" He looked up into her eyes and she looked back.

A content calm filled the box as the two snuggled into one another's arms, warmth, and hearts.

PLEASE READ:

I'm so glad I finished this! It took me forever on the lemon because when I first wrote it, it was rushed. Then I re-wrote it and it was just wasting time. So I feel like I sort of rushed it; for lemons that go on, and on, and on with no end in sight eventually loose your interest. And I sure as hell didn't want to this to be so long you lost that flame in your pants. Ha ha.

Now if this was too long, tell me. If this was too short, tell me. Part 2 of H.G.'s story in the next chapter!

This was posted especially for: Hikari-Kayko

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 17

Part Two: The Rebirth of Aiko

"Yusuke, try it again!" Kurama whispered frantically. Yusuke nodded and his hand once more twitched maddeningly hoping that Spirit Energy would at least come out. "I just know if one of us gets at least a spark we can short circuit whatever barrier is around this box that's locking us in; physically and spiritually."

Yusuke kept going at it and after a while gave up. He wiped the sweat off his brow, "I just can't channel it out. Dammit!"

Kuwabara pressed his back against the wall sighing. His head suddenly started hurting along with his whole body. A mental image of Yukina in some sort of lab appeared in his head. 'Kazuma…Kazuma…' the call was strained and gave him the chills.

"You guys!" Yusuke and Kurama turned around, "I know where Yukina is. She just reached out to me!" He placed his palm flat on the ceiling of the box.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked as the love sick boy's began glowing gold as sweat steady rained from his forehead.

"I'm getting us the hell out of here! She's in a lot of pain guys," Kuwabara explained.

Kurama watched his continually glowing hand cautiously, "Be careful Kuwabara. If you don't release the right amount of Spirit Energy, it'll bounce back into here and kill us all."

Kuwabara added his second hand to the now in and out bending box, "Don't worry Kurama, Urameshi, I'm doing this for Yukina, I CAN'T FAIL!" With that energy exploded through his hands and through out the box coating it in warm golden glow.

**In Box Number 2**

She gently ran the tips of her fingers over the bit mark Hiei had left on her shoulder. As she gingerly fingered it, it was healing and probably wouldn't scare; it wasn't a mate marking. It was a heat of the moment bite. Either way she loved it.

She had been watching the little fire Youkai sleep and she sure would miss being able too; his nose would twitch every few minutes as if something that smelled amazing or something that smelled horrid had flooded the sensitive sense. His mouth was slightly parted while one hand rested on his chest and the other wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

H.G. didn't even know she had rolled off and away from Hiei while they slept, until he stirred and whispered like a child awoke from sleep, "Why you all the way over there? Come back…" He had reached for her and pulled her back into him, cuddling her like a much needed teddy. She couldn't help but love it.

The assassin wasn't stupid; she knew the sex was just that…sex. In this line of work you tend to get stressed and need somewhere healthy to put it. Usually she would put all of it into training or on a mission with killing involved but this time she choose a different method. Not mention they both did signal one another's heat state. And she could easily tell it was the same purpose for Hiei.

It wasn't love making for they were lacking…love. Sure they respected one another with the highest honors, but they hadn't known each other long enough for them to have such strong bonds. But one thing she knew and hated was that deeper feelings, beyond being in heat, were brewing in her heart.

That brew would be delicious to the taste, but harmful for the body. She couldn't allow herself to fall into such a dedication as love. She had already dedicated herself to so much as it was. She needed to help rescue Yukina, save her brother, kill Ronin, and protect her family now and forever. The last one would be a fulltime job.

Deciding that musing over this idea wasn't helping anything she turned to Hiei. "F.C.…" she whispered lightly in his ear. "F.C.…"

Hiei's eyes opened and focused on the face hovering above his own. "How long was I out for?"

"I'd say a couple of hours…about the same amount of time as me."

He sat up to find his pants and boots; he put them back on and draped his cloak around her naked body. He followed her as she crawled over to the power controlling suit in the corner and frowned. "We have to leave this box, now."

H.G. nodded, "I'm already working on it." She was currently using a very small throwing knife working on the suit. "Due to the lack of being able to use my conjuring abilities, this will have to due."

"What are you doing?" He crawled closer to her and hovered over her shoulder.

"I'm manipulating the metal plates in this suit to make Ronin believe that my power has reached a peak. That way he'll push the remote to the maxim, short circuiting the suit and the box." She continued what she was doing.

"What makes you think he's going to activate the suit? Will he really have a reason to do so?"

"If he thinks I'm having one of my famous power surges he will and I know he'll use me to finish off the other detectives, as sweet justice."

A comfortable silence, with the occasionally picking noise, sat in the chamber until curiosity finally got the best of him. "H.G.…how do you know what you're doing is right?"

She smiled, "He believed in education." A glimmer of cheerfulness glittered in her eyes.

**H.G.'s Story Part Two**

H.G. met Lord Kisho.

_She awoke in a small bedroom for her struggling to the Makai had earned a swift strike to her head. She gripped her skull as tears poured out of her eyes, her shaking splattering them here and there. She ran over the first window she saw and realized she was no longer in Tokyo._

_The sky held this gloomy glow, lightening seemed to strike every second; the smell of death was the warm breeze outside. Everything was horrid. She had never seen this place but it reminded her of a place her father would tell her about, the place of his birth: the Makai._

_At that moment she realized she would never again see her father, her mother, or her unborn brother. She threw her shivering body back onto the bed. "Papa…Mama…Hiroshi…"_

"_Your father is dead; your mother is gone along with Hiroshi." A very tall man came in. His hair was brown, his eyes green. A small mini-me, (except his hair, he was blonde) of himself who looked around the age of fifteen, stood next to him scowling at the girl._

"_You shut your mouth!" She lurched at the man but was easily smacked back onto the bed by his mini-me. "What do you want with me, have I wronged you?"_

"_No but Amado has." He threw her some clothes, "Get dressed and prepare to learn. Also…you're name is now H.G. No one around here will call you Aiko or your birth name."_

_She eyed the clothes, "And who are you?" Venom hissed from her voice._

"_Call me Lord Kisho."_

H.G. was educated.

_Kisho, such a fitting name; it means: "One who knows his own mind" and surely he did. He made decisions at the blink of an eye that were always premeditated somehow. Someone once asked him whether or not to by stock from a company that had just started, and he immediately answered, "Buy as much of it as you can." He hadn't checked this company out, he hadn't even been to the establishment; within some months his millions went to billions and all eyes were on him._

_Especially with this odd girl by the name of H.G.; that attended meetings with him, seen strolling around the Makai with along with his mini-me, and lived in his fortress, after some days of this H.G. went missing. _

_She was immediately placed in a very small black room, where the only light came from a television set in it. She watched murders, horrible car accidents, bloody battles, suicides, and other gut turning scenes, while strapped in a chair for three years. They hooked her up to a life support of some sort that fed her body all natural strength enhancers and vitamins to keep her alive, and to allow her to not need sleep._

_Kisho believed she needed to acquire a taste for death, before she could actually inflict it. H.G. was very much sensitized in the harsh reality that death was. Many of Kisho's loyal servants believed H.G. wasn't going to ever be any use to him, but maybe for a concubine. However Kisho had other ideas and always said the same thing: "She's a clean white canvas waiting to be transformed into a masterpiece and with all masterpieces, they take time"._

_No one of course believed what he said but he saw something no one else did. H.G. didn't even believe it herself. She didn't believe what she had to offer was much, and she still didn't understand how her father had wronged him. He stayed in the Ningenkai most of the time unless he had to go to the Makai to see or help family. She didn't know the answer to these questions and wouldn't for years to come._

H.G. met Toyo and Kyoko.

"_All right H.G." The girl looked up from her torture chamber, her eyes blood shot with tears with purple bags hanging beneath them. The room smelled of vomit which was on the floor all around the front of her chair, not to mention human waste; for she couldn't move from the chair to relieve herself. She simply stared at him through long unruly crimson-brown hair, with blank eyes. Boy was she a mess._

_Kisho stood before her along with his now eighteen year old son and two other people, "You are now ten. It's time to start your real training; my advisors Toyo and Kyoko will be your teachers. You will start learning today after you have been cleaned up."_

_There the sorcerers stood, young in features, old in magic. When she first laid eyes on them she never believed that they would become the closest thing to family, after her own had been taken away. Toyo was bold and serious pretty much all of the time while Kyoko never stirred up confrontation and always had a smile for the girl._

_Toyo carried her to a bathtub where he left her and Kyoko. Kyoko undressed her and threw her clothes into a trap door in the room. The sorceress picked up the child and placed her into the large tub. The girl flinched as the feeling of soothing warm water caressed her dry skin. The witch continued to bathe the girl; her movements were gentle and before she scrubbed a new area, she would look H.G. in the eyes and made sure she was okay. _

_After they were done the magical being brushed and combed the future assassin's hair. There was a soft knock at her door and Toyo entered the room with garments in his hands. He gave her a pair or incredibly soft undergarments, black pants with a draw string at the top, and a gray sports-bra. _

_H.G. entered back into the bathroom and put the clothes on. She returned back into the room and now Toyo was sitting in the spot next to Kyoko. He motioned for her to sit in front of him. She obeyed; he then began braiding her hair into a straight back braid. She clenched her teeth tight as his skilled calloused hand pulled against the cherry locks. However he was done in no time so the pain she experienced wasn't as long as she thought._

_H.G. rose with the two and turned and looked into their eyes. She simply bowed to them, and received a bow back; teacher to student._

H.G. was trained in two arts.

_By day Kyoko taught her the art of conjuring, and by night Toyo taught her the true magical art of battle. They were both kind and supportive; whenever they gave Kisho reports on how she was doing they would always say she was improving. No matter what happened that day; whether she had conjured up another half dagger half fish, in which they had an inside joke of a "fish-blade" or she had kicked herself in the ass again in training, they kept things positive._

_She trained day in and day out; she never got a moment of free time, never sleeping. They fed her pills that once more kept her from sleeping. So while Toyo taught her Kyoko slept and vice versa. _

_Six years of this non-stop training continued and then she turned sixteen. Things once more changed._

_On her sixteenth birthday many people came to the fortress and sat around what had been named the "Snow-Globe". Everyone knew Kisho had an odd love for snow globes so he built a gigantic dome that could be set to different terrains and situations. It was incased with an impenetrable glass that could only be found in the mountains on the Rei-Kai; on the outside of the glass was arena seating. _

_This wasn't the average birthday party; it was more of a coming out party, for the BMC (Black Market Community). H.G. would be presented as a new weapon; she would demonstrate her powers, her strength, and her all around personality. And then she would be sold to the highest bidder._

_The buzz on H.G. had been great; not one seat was empty, not one inch of wall wasn't covered by a body; people from all around the three worlds had come to see her talents. Some had even brought their current assassins, military leaders, even military's to challenge her to see how powerful she really was. _

_Not only was H.G. relatively young to be coming out like this, for assassins were usually twenty plus; eighteen at the youngest. But she was a woman and technically a half-breed with her mother being human and all. Kisho had made great hype about her so people wanted to see it with their own eyes._

_However H.G. had other plans that day; she was packing a back-pack and getting ready to return to the Ningenkai to find her mother and brother. "Where are you going…coward?" Toyo's voice flowed through the door into her twitching elf like ears. She could also sense Kyoko._

_She turned and faced her teachers, "Listen, I'm grateful for all that you have showed me but it's time for me to find my family and rejoin them. I need to know if they're still alive."_

_Kyoko approached her, "I understand your thirst for your true home. But today is not the day to escape!" She grasped her young shoulders, "Do you trust us?" H.G. nodded. _

"_Then wait until we tell you the time is right," Toyo interjected._

"_Yes Masters," she bowed to them and they returned it._

H.G.'s Rebirth

"_Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience," Kisho began with his now twenty four year old son. "Now, the moment you have all been waiting for; all competitors please make your way into the dome." Thousands of Youkai's entered into the dome and doors were closed. "I present to you, H.G.!"_

_A platform raised from the middle of the dome there she stood in all her glory. She as wearing a gold corset, black tight cotton pants, and flat-footed knee boots; her waist length cherry hair was in a long straight back braid._

'_H.G. hold out your hands,' H.G. heard in her head. She placed her hands in front of her, palms flat and facing up. A foot long titanium light weight pole materialized into her hand. 'Happy Birthday,' Toyo's voice once more came. H.G. motioned to where they stood with a bow and they returned it._

_She braced the pole with her left hand and powered her body up, thus the pole extended to seven feet, its full length. She had trained with bamboo staffs before but the feeling this pole gave her was unreal; invincibility._

"_ATTACK! KILL THE LITTLE BITCH! SHE'S NOTHING! FUCK HER UP!" The crowd jeered as the thousands of Youkai men attacked. H.G. licked her lips; boy was she more than ready for this than she thought. She jumped into the air and spun her pole around with speeds unmatched, keeping her self hovering in the air like a helicopter. She would first kill everyone that could fly, since that wasn't a gift she possessed._

_They flew straight at her, "You'll regret ever being born half-breed!" _

_She smirked, "You have no idea how much I regret it…but now…" A large red plate of energy began expanding from her disc till it possessed the radius of a mile, "It's time for you to regret your worthless life. Red Sprite Blades!" Red daggers of pure energy whizzed out of the plate; they were EVERYWHERE! No one in the sky could avoid them no matter what they did. _

_Bloody corpses with huge holes dripping different colored bloods hit the ground, all of their faces with the look of shear panic. H.G. couldn't get enough after that; she landed and the few thousands left took two steps backs. "Don't fear me…I'm simply a half-breed…SEEKING RESPECT!" _

_She jumped into the air spinning her pole wildly and her booted feet landed on the right and left shoulders of two of the Youkai's;' she took her pole and stabbed it into their craniums with lightening speed; she then jumped off of them, and did that to a few more Youkais. After she had killed about fifty that way, she jumped into a huge crowd and spun her pole around; she decapitated some, while others throats she slit. Those who lived charged her._

_A group of two came running straight at her, so she timed it just right; as soon as they got close enough she jumped into the air looking as if she was doing a front flip, however she kept her pole in front of her horizontally. Once she was in the air she pushed her arms out in front of her and kept her body point straight up and vertical; this made she and her pole look like a T. It looked as if she was floating with her pole in that moment._

_Since this happened so fast, the men didn't have time to react and their throats ran straight for the blunt ends of her pole. The soft meat of their esophagus slid down the pole, to where they were touching each others foreheads, shish-ka-bobbing them further. _

_After that happened she landed just as more men came at her from the left, so she grabbed the right end of her pole with her left, and thrusted the dead bodies off of it, hitting them. She then put her pole away and decided to show off her raw strength._

_She gracefully punched and kicked, breaking bones, pushing eyes out of the sockets, and ripped out throats. After some time of this she threw the arm of someone else that had ended up in her hand down on the ground in disgust._

"_This mere half-breed girl could kill all of them," One of the ten that was left demanded, "I MUST KNOW HOW!"_

_H.G. smirked once more causing the ten to flinch, "Take a number and find out." She then started walking painstakingly slow towards them. She had blood splattered on her face, the undersides of her nails were completely crimson, and the look in her eyes was pure…evil._

"_YOU WON'T KILL US!" They then took off towards the door, demanding it to be opened._

_The doorman shook his head, whom was Kisho's son, "You asked to be put in there, so deal with it."_

_H.G. flipped and landed in front of the men, who stepped back from her, "Aw, let them out Ronin. It's obvious they don't want to play anymore."_

"_YEA! LET THEM OUT!" The owners of the men inside the dome hollered._

_Ronin looked over at his father; Kisho shook his head, "No can do."_

_That's when the crowd rioted. Explosions of overloading power from pure infuriation erupted around the arena. Finally the door was accidentally blown off and the ten men ran out for their dear lives; they immediately ran for the exit not wanting to participate in the riot neither. There owners followed them._

_Kyoko and Toyo stood on either side of Kisho, creating a protective barrier around him from all that was going on. "H.G.!" Toyo called to her from across the room, "Protect Ronin!"_

_H.G. nodded and jumped in front of him. A lot of the Traders were mad at Ronin for making fools of them and their fighters. If they couldn't get to them, they would instead kill his son; the second best thing._

"_Please Master Ronin, stay behind me," H.G. instructed. She had never liked Ronin and would much rather leave him to the vultures, but an order was an order. A random ambassador charged her, swinging his sword at her neck wildly. She ducked causing her long ponytail to fly up and get mostly chopped off. Ronin secretly picked up the braid and hid it in his jacket._

_H.G. lifted her shrunken pole and blocked the attack and then thrusted him back using the bottom of her foot. She continued this method until Ronin whispered into her ear, "Come on H.G. let me take a few."_

_She shook her head as she punched someone in the face, "My orders are to protect you, not vice versa." Ignoring what she said he began charging people taking them out as easy as H.G. could. Kisho's hand flinched as he watched his son take a punch and give one just as strong back._

"_Ronin please get back! This is NOT a good idea!" She glanced over at him and watched as an electrically charged eel type Youkai charged Ronin. "LOOK OUT!" It was too late. The men wrapped his slimy hands around his neck and began electrocuting the young master._

"_MY SON…" Kisho grimaced._

_Many of the leaders that were still there tackled H.G. wanting the eel to finish his business on the boy. H.G. pushed and clawed but couldn't seem to break free of the mob. So she closed her eyes and focused, "WHITE LIGHTENING!" White lightening exploded off of her blinding the room temporarily. When Kisho and the sorcerers' vision came back, H.G. had two hands on Ronin's shoulders, determined to free him from the man's grip._

"_GIVE IT UP!" The eel man shrieked. He increased his voltage; H.G.'s hair unraveled from what was left of its braid and began defying gravity around her. Her eyes went completely white, glowing with power as she absorbed all of Ronin's shock. Her eyebrows floated off of her forehead along with her eyelashes. Soon her hair was falling to the ground at an alarming rate._

_She had finally had enough and conjured a blade throwing it square in the middle of the eel's head. He fell back dead with the others. H.G.'s smoking body also fell to the floor along with the remainder of her hair._

_Ronin fell to his knees coughing a bit as his father and his sorcerer's ran too him. "Son, are you okay?" Kisho helped him up._

"_I think so—" a fist came in contact with his face knocking him back down. "DAMMIT FATHER! What was that for?" He stumbled back up wiping the blood from his bottom lip._

_Kisho looked over at Toyo and Kyoko who were tending to an unconscious H.G., "She was ordered to protect you! Why did you not let her do her job?" Ronin looked away from his father spiting some blood onto the eel Youkai, not answering his father's question. "Just as I thought Ronin; come along, we'll let Kyoko clean up this mess for we need to get to work on broadcasting this to what's left of the BMC, of what has happened today. Maybe we'll get higher bids than we imagined."_

_A video tape formed in Toyo's hands and he handed it to a scowling Ronin. The two left the room while Kyoko began sucking all the bodies into her mirror. Toyo placed a hand on H.G. smooth scull and smiled, "Well done." Her eyes flinched from the images she saw._

H.G. had a meeting with the truth.

'_Aiko…my dearest Aiko…' Warm tanned arms wrapped around her and she gladly accepted them._

_She blinked oddly at the nickname, '…Father…?' She whispered hesitantly into his chest. _

'_Akio…' Amado stepped back from his daughter and smiled, 'My! What a fine woman you have become.' He ran a hand through her long crimson hair, 'You look so much like your mother; you also have her gentle heart; yet you have that fire I once possessed.'_

_H.G. realized she still had her hair. She realized that her father's spirit had possessed her open unconscious mind; the reason her hair was back was because how ever you remembered yourself before you possessed by such a "meeting", that's how you looked._

'_Well I suppose I need to make this fire my own, since yours couldn't keep you alive.'_

'_That hurt.'_

'_Good! Because so did finding out all this shit happened because of you!' She narrowed her eyes at her father, 'What did you do, Amado?'_

_He flinched at the name, 'I…was once Kisho's assassin. I was sent out that stormy night to bring your mother back to him. He needed an heir to his building dynasty and just as his father had done, he was going to impregnate a human woman.'_

'_Why did she need to human?'_

'_Because the superstition is that a virgin human woman is the purest and best to have an heir with; it has always had been done. After word was out that Shina was picked to carry Kisho's heir, members of the BMC sent two lowly Youkai's out to take her innocence. If her innocence was taken he wouldn't want her and everyone knew something was special about Shina. After I saved your mother from those two, I looked into her big beautiful eyes and realized that I wouldn't be able to love another. I realized why Kisho wanted her for himself… why others as well…and I still know why…' A dreamy look appeared on his face._

'_So once Kisho saw that you had taken her for yourself he was angered?'_

'_Beyond belief; when your mother told me she was pregnant with you, I was overjoyed. Until Kisho gave me a personal visit with his strongest men and threatened not only my life but you and Shina's as well. He made me promise him my first born as his new heir. But when you came as a female, he still wanted you, and I see it was to use you as a new assassin. He also told me that the day they came for you I would have to die.'_

'_Why did you do such a thing?!'_

'_If it meant you and Shina could keep your lives, I was willing to sacrifice my own for it.'_

'_But for what cost!?'_

'_Happiness…you alls happiness…'_

_She grunted, 'And how happy do we look?'_

_Silence came across the room. H.G. stood there looking at the man who was apart of giving her life, who she use to look up to; in spite of it all, she still loved him. He made a difficult decision and even though it meant separation, she should at least be grateful for her life._

'_Ama—Dad…?'_

_He looked into her eyes, 'Yes my dearest Akio?'_

'_How are you…so real?' She reached out and ran a shaky hand through his thigh blonde hair._

'_I'm able to possess open minds; I'm not aloud to do it often, so I pick the times to do it wisely.'_

_She nodded, 'Next time you possess mom's dreams…can you erase all memories of me?'_

'_WHAT!? Why would you ask such a thing to be done?'_

'_She has enough memories to keep her happy, I don't want the thoughts of me depressing her further, when she already has to deal with the loss of you.'_

_He was quiet for a minute, rubbing his left shoulder sympathetically; H.G. remembered he often did that when he was really trying to decide on something. After some time he nodded, 'Under one condition; if you ever come face to face with her, and she looks into your eyes, she'll remember everything about you.'_

_She was quick to agree, 'Fair enough; I intended on keeping my distance anyway. Why would she want to love a bloody killer for a daughter?'_

'_Because she was willing to love one in which she made her husband.'_

_After some silence H.G. threw herself onto her father, hugging him close, 'I love you more than anything Papa Amado.'_

'_And I love you Lavinia, my beautiful daughter…' He then began turning into a vapor like mist. 'Before I go, tell Kyoko and Toyo "Hi" for me…' The last thing she heard him say was, 'Always protect Shina and Hiroshi…keep them a family…'_

H.G.'s new life purpose.

_The young assassin sprung out of her dreamy meeting with her father and looked around. She was back in her room. She slid out of her futon and walked over to her vanity. She sat down and ran a hand over her smooth forehead, "No more eyebrows."_

"_Kind of a good thing that happened," Toyo's voice came. "You gave too much away with your eyebrows in battle." H.G. rolled her eyes and looked at her extremely long eyelashes, "And your eyelashes will work like Ningen camels; they'll keep sand and other debris out of your eyes."_

_H.G. then gasped; she hadn't even noticed her shoulder length head of hair. It was ghost white; she frantically searched through it looking for one strand of red, "MY HAIR!"_

_Toyo smiled, "Your White Lightening attack on the eel burned your hair off and brought it back…well white. Isn't white lightening a bitch?"_

_H.G. couldn't help but giggle along with the now entered Kyoko who heard everything. "I have white hair, it's not that bad. Not to mention it gives you sort of a new identity."_

"_So long Akio, hello H.G." The sixteen year old mumbled._

_Kyoko placed a hand on her shoulder, "How is Amado?" Toyo stood on the other side of her._

_She smiled, "He says, "Hi"."_

_At that very moment H.G. promised herself that she would always fight for her family and only them. Every mission would bring her that much closer to reuniting them. Even if her father was gone, his spirit lingered and would always be the thunder in her heart and lightening in her eyes._

**End H.G.'s Story**

Silence once more filled the box as Hiei sat there drinking it all in, "Amazing really…"

"What is?" She knew it wasn't talking wholly about her tale.

"Your name; I finally know your name."

"Lavinia, Latin, means: "purity". I surely didn't live up to my name." She continued manipulating the plates.

"That's not true…"

"You know what F.C.…" She looked up into his eyes, "You're probably right."

"Probably? Hn."

PLEASE READ:

Hello, hello, HELLO! I'm back…finally. Sorry I was gone for so long. I needed a break from the fic for a while to clear my thoughts. So now hopefully I delivered with this LONG chapter! At least it felt long…ANYWHOO now you know H.G.'s real name, Lavinia. I thought it was kind of pretty and not expected, so I used it. In the next few chapters you'll find out what H.G. and F.C. stands for unless you already have.

This was posted especially for: Hikari-Kayko and all the people who have been waiting for this chapter.

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 18

I Kill In the Family Too

Ronin sat at his monitors; he was just determining how to kill his captured detectives when his sensors read that H.G.'s power was out of sync with her body's usual flow of energy. He smiled; she was having one of her famous power surges.

When her powers were still young she use to have them all the time; they could be anywhere and the lights would dim, computers and TVs would fizzle, metal items on people would contort and spark. It was quite the annoyance. So instead of escorting Ronin around she was told to stay back at the fortress and work with her powers.

"This ought to be good; detectives killed by the supposed alliance with the enemy." He smirked, "Die." He pressed the button.

**In Box Number 2**

H.G.'s suit twisted and convulsed as Ronin's command began manipulating the plates and the energy being stored there. H.G. focused hard; her eyes closed her hands straight in front of her. Her plan was working; even then the box was shaking wildly, threatening to blow its top, which it soon did.

The metal ceiling ripped off and flew across the room. A loud alarm sounded throughout the room, which Hiei and H.G. thought was for them until they looked over the open box, and watched the three detectives run into security, beating them to the ground. "They escaped?" H.G. questioned. The two leapt out of the box and landed on three of the guards, "How did you three escape?"

"Kuwabara overloaded the box," Kurama praised.

"It was all for Yukina," Kuwabara said nobly, tying his bandana of love around his head. "She gives me the strength I need to handle my business."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Fool…"

"Come on! We need to go save Yukina," H.G. called over her retreating form. The four followed her; she cut through a hall, killing anyone who got in her way and came to a door that said: "H.G.'s Storage Room". "In here!" She opened the door and they all ran in closing it, just as a fleet of guards came down the hall. They of course passed the room.

"What is this place?" Kurama asked smelling Ningen body preservatives and blood.

H.G. clicked on the light to the rather large room, "Behold, my items." The room was shaped like an ice-cream cone but more geometric. The part that would be the cone was shaped like a hexagon, and where the sixth side at the bottom would be, was the open entrance, with the doorway shaped like a triangle.

There around the room mounted on the walls were the head of every person she was put on a mission to kill. Their heads were on plaques telling who the person was, why they had to die, and when they died.

"These are my beloved memories…" she walked over to a random head, "This is Mr. Yukimora; I killed him two Ningen Autumns ago for poisoning Ronin's wine," her eyes sparkled, "Ronin had the runs for weeks after that." She gave a small childish giggle remember how fast her ex-boss would run to the bathroom. Of course Kuwabara and Yusuke joined in imaging the young Master running to the toilet.

"And this one?" Yusuke asked pointing to a man with flaming red hair.

"That's Mr. Macfirbis from Ireland; also known was "Faulty Firbis". I was flown out to his home to actually do the deed. That was my first global mission."

"And this one?" Kurama pointed to the head that had dark skin, and many gold ornaments hanging from his face.

"That's Mr. Aditya from India; he said that his "many gods" told him to not pay Kisho. So I had to handle it." The detectives were surprised with every head they asked about, she knew everything the plaque said that the head was placed on, and more. Truly her memory was more than good for there were at least five hundred heads hanging on the wall.

"Who's this guy?" Kuwabara asked pointing to a man that specifically stood out. Everyone gathered around this one; first off his head was on a red plaque unlike the others, for they were all mounted on silver. And sure all of the faces looked upon there were twisted into the most agonizing expressions one could imagine, but this particular one was…indescribable, bone chilling.

H.G. stepped forward with narrowed eyes and quiet words, "This is Albion; Lord of Latin Makai, husband of Albinka, and father of Amado, making him my grandfather." She gently touched the head before punching it in the nose, "It is he who killed Master Ronin's father, Lord Kisho. It is he who attempted to take me along with the Lord. A hateful man he was; he never approved of my father's bond to a Ningen woman, thus always hating the off-spring. That night I ended his hate, with rage all my own."

**Flashback**

"_Bring me H.G.," Kisho motioned to one of his men. His servant nodded and returned with H.G. soon after. "H.G., my valued H.G." _

_She bowed, "To what do I owe this meeting great Lord?" Even though he had stolen her away, it was he who had shown her great respect when she had attempted to spit in his face. It was he who had given her the confidence not only in her abilities but who she was. He was her teacher in the art of life. Sure her parents were supposed to take that roll, but with their absence came his presence._

"_I would like you to do a job for me, I'm sure you won't mind. I'm going to the Ningenkai tomorrow night, it'll be morning Ningen time, and would like you to escort me." He stood up and walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders, "This will take a special body guard."_

_H.G. nodded, "I take great honor in knowing you have picked me for this special task." She wasn't sure why he had asked her, judging from all of the men he commanded, but a look in his eyes told her she might actually need to be there._

_He nodded to her and placed a kiss on her forehead much like a father would do. Ronin watched from the darkest shadows of his mind._

_The next day, once the blood red moon of the Makai had showed its face, she returned to the Ningenkai along side Kisho and his now twenty-six year old son Ronin. This was the first time she had been to the Ningenkai since she was taken; after her sixteenth birthday sure she had been sent out on many missions, but they all were done in the Makai and occasionally the Rei-Kai. She was eighteen and her quest to find her family was more than a dream, it was a determination._

"_It's nice to wear civilian clothes, huh H.G.?" Kisho struck up small talk as they trekked through downtown Tokyo. "For once Kyoko didn't have to strap you into one of those corsets."_

_H.G. nodded smiling down at her simple blue wife-beater, black jeans, and ankle boots. "Not to mention look like one." Her hand slid through her jaw length black hair, sliding over smooth rounded ears, as she blinked her blue eyes. Kyoko had taught her this trick; how to change the DNA in the more Youkai parts of you, to give you more of a Ningen appearance._

_Kisho nodded, "Was a fine trick she taught you."_

"_Fine, indeed," Ronin added eyeing H.G. hungrily. He had a growing lust for the girl ever since he had met her. Sure he was eight years older than her, but as time went on, she got older, and what a beautiful killing machine she had blossomed into. _

_He had made plans that for her sixteenth birthday to arrive in her room, and give her a special gift. However, after being the cause of burning all the hair off her body, that still had not grown back but only for her head and eyebrows, he figured his timing would be off. Now that she was eighteen he didn't care about holding back his lustful desires for her, he wanted her. He had to have her, all to himself. _

_He narrowed his eyes at the back of his father's head, knowing he would not allow him to have her for more than just an associate. Not even a mere concubine would he allow. Kisho saw it as "mixing business with pleasure", thus being dubbed as "unprofessional". With him in the way, he was sure to have problems. However with the visits he had made to the Latin lands of the Makai, he was sure it would all of his problems would be over soon._

"_Turn here you two," Kisho said as he entered a graveyard. "Lovely isn't it?"_

_And truly it was; many flowers were blooming, the sounds of trees gently rustling in the breeze could be heard, along with the grass gracefully laying themselves down was they walked further in._

"_I want to show you something H.G. Please stay behind Ronin." Ronin cursed under his breath in which H.G.'s trained ears had picked up, but she was sure Kisho had heard it too. They walked a while in silence until they came to a grave, "Read this H.G."_

_She nodded and knelt down reading the inscription, "Lord Kisho: A Great Worker in the Business that is Life."_

"_What do you think?"_

"_A bit cheesy don't you think?" She was dumb founded._

"_I know, but I want to leave these worlds without something sappy nor too honorable since I myself am not a very honorable man." He noticed she was confused but never before had she questioned his judgment so she certainly wasn't going to do it now. "Listen Lavinia," she twitched at the saying of her real name, "I am an old man in spirit, young in flesh; I am ready to see what the next life has for me. I put in an application to the Rei-Kai not to be in purgatory for too long for I would like to retire to the Spirit Spring Mountains where I know my beloved waits for me." He then pointed to the grave next to his._

_H.G. once more read, "Lady Leyna: An Angel Whose Worldly Deeds Were Done."_

"_Her name meant "Little Angel" and that's was she was, my little angel. After your father took Shina, I was forced to find another, and truly fate had dealt me a good hand. I was in Germany one night on business when she caught my eye; golden tresses of heaven, deep blue pools of purity, and the body of a Goddess. I had to have her, but what surprised me was she felt she had to have me too. There was no forcing her love and devotion; she gladly presented it."_

_The young woman smiled, "You loved her."_

"_No, I love her." He then narrowed his eyes, "However one night her life was taken by the very thing that she gave life too."_

"…_Ronin…?" _

"_At age five Ronin had a hateful fire already burning deep within him. One night while I was on business they found Milady dead in her chambers with a diaper clad boy above her holding a knife; he had slit her throat."_

_She cringed a bit, the idea of someone being so ruthless at such a young age. "Did you ever forgive him?"_

_He shook his head, "When mind never forgets, the heart continues to mourn. I'm sure you can easily relate to such a statement."_

_H.G. nodded, "Surely I can Lord Kisho." _

_They stayed quiet; listening to the birds, the breeze, and the hearts of the love sick; one yearning to be with the love that was taken and the other longing to be back with the loves that they were taken from._

_He looked up into the sky, "My death nears."_

_H.G.'s ears then twitched maddeningly as fast foot steps approached. She spun around standing in front of Kisho and reached for her pole only to find it not there. _

"_THE Lavinia…" She looked up to see a seven foot tall Youkai that looked almost exactly like her father except older and more round in features; her father's feature were chiseled and young. _

"_Who the hell are you?!" She hissed still searching for her pole. "And how do you know my name?" _

_He gave out a dark laugh as he slid a machete out from behind himself, "Isn't it obvious…granddaughter?"_

"_Gra-grandpa?" She swallowed hard and looked the man dead in the eyes, "State your business."_

"_I received an…anonymous…tip that that asshole behind you killed my son. So now I'm here to kill him." With that he charged with lightening speed, pushing H.G. out of the way and placed his machete in Kisho's abdomen. _

"_NO!" She jumped up and kicked him into a tree. She then pulled Kisho from under his arms, behind he and his beloved's grave stone. "Hang in there boss, it'll be okay. RONIN! RONIN!"_

_The young master heard the desperate calls for help, he simply smirked. The deed had been done. "Perfect." He casually scratched his ear and flicked his cigar in their direction catching the dry graveyard on fire._

_The Youkai pulled his body out of the tree laughing, "It's nice to see you still got a little spunk from your father, instead of that disgusting wretch of a mother you have. Sadly you look like her, I'm sorry."_

_H.G.'s hair began to defy gravity around her as the sky above darkened and lightening flashed angrily. Her hair began to grow longer, turning whiter by the second. Soon it was its usual length and ghost white, the cracks in her eyes pushed through the blue and reappeared._

"_Don't you ever talk about my mother, asshole!" She finally gave up on the idea of finding her pole and conjured up two Katana's; one in each hand. Her chest heaved with pain; conjuring up those Katana's took more out of her than she thought it would. It wasn't like her usual daggers and throwing knives; she didn't care, her grandfather needed to pay._

"_Is my little granddaughter getting upset? How about you come and sit on grandpa's lap and tell me all about it!" He laughed hysterically._

_He stopped laughing long enough to notice his very pissed granddaughter, charge him swinging her Katana's wildly yet with tact. He quickly threw his machete up and blocked; she blocked with one and went to stab with another. Sadly he moved out of the way and she only stabbed through his wrist, ripping the nerves and ligaments there._

_He lifted his wrist up and looked through the hole, at her face, "YOU BITCH!" He charged using his amazing speed and slid his machete into her stomach, holding it there, "Die…" He twisted it hard, churning her intestines and organs._

_H.G. sputtered as a combination of blood and intestinal juices fell from the hole. She gripped her stomach as she dropped her dispersing Katana's, her power no longer able to keep them there, and pressed her back against the Kisho's tombstone. She slowly slid down it. _

"_You bastard…" someone choked. Her vision was fading but she could tell from the voice it was Ronin, "I TOLD you to kill Kisho, NOT H.G. Albion!" Ronin ran over to his "loves" side and pulled out a chrome type liquid in which he dumped into her bleeding wound. H.G. gave out a loud disgruntled scream as the searing serum swam its way through her body, speeding up her healing process._

_Albion reached back smacking Ronin out of the way, "I'm finishing this abomination off! She's is the product of a bond I never supported and I'm ending what's left of it now!" He grabbed a handful of H.G.'s hair and held her neck to his machete. "And after I kill you…I'm killing that bitch Shina's son Hiroshi…and making her watch before I kill her."_

_H.G.'s eyes grew big; not at his threats, but that he actually knew the location of her family. Feeling an unbeatable power, she jumped into action, "Sorry, it's not my time to die…yet…" She reached her head back and head butted her grandpa hard enough to send him flying back, bracing his head._

"_H.G.!" She turned as Ronin tossed her "found" pole. _

_She quickly powered it up and attacked; she swung it around wildly, slamming into his nose, smirking as she heard the bones crack and separate; blood flying beautifully from his nose in drops._

"_You bitch!" He groaned as he held his nose, his eyes watering._

_H.G. quickly conjured up two daggers and threw them into his shoulders, where they exploded ripping the ligaments to shreds along with the nerves, causing him to cry out in the most anguished cry._

_He lay on the ground, his arms yards away, as she stood over him. "You disgust me…" She reached down putting a crippling grip on his stomach with one hand while gripping his leg with the other; by using this method she successfully, painstakingly, pulled both of his legs off one at a time. She then stood above this convulsing torso, begging for death. She simply spit upon his face._

"_Kill me…please…now…" Albion had had enough of suffering._

"_NO!" H.G. roared over the still crackling lightening around them, "I need you to tell me something…reveal to me the location of my family!"_

"_If I do, will you kill me then?"_

"_I promise." She leaned in close hearing that his voice had dwindled down to a whisper, "Please…tell me…"_

"_Shina and her son live in Tokyo in a small home next door to a bistro where the lights buzz pink—" Suddenly he took a sharp intake of air before slowly expelling his last breath. _

_Ronin stood above him with Albion's machete which he had used the break through his rib cage, to lodge in his heart. "Why did you do that!?" H.G. screamed._

"_He needed to die!" Ronin quickly responded. If H.G. found her family she would easily leave and find them._

_H.G. gritted her teeth and quickly remembered, "KISHO!" She ran to him to find him gasping._

"_Lavinia…you were the daughter I always wanted…" He stroked her cheek lovingly and narrowed his eyes at the now present Ronin._

"_Tell mother I said hello," Ronin sneered._

"_Go…fuck…your…selfffffff…" with those last words Kisho died._

_H.G. picked up his body and carried him back to the Makai with honor. Soon many debates started along with press-conferences, holding charges against Ronin for the assassination of his father. Whenever H.G. was questioned, she simply said nothing. _

_Since no proof against Ronin could be found, he was deemed innocent. However, due to the circumstances, he was still labeled as only a Master, due to his lack of showmanship in the business that was the Black Market. Until he could surpass his father in achievements, he was known as a Master._

_H.G. spent a lot of time after that wondering about a bistro where the lights buzz pink. _

**End Flashback**

"Brutal…you killed your own grandpa!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"And…?" H.G. asked pressing a button. A large platform pushed through a now appearing hole in the floor and upon it was a case. In the case was a manikin wearing a gold corset, black cotton pants, and flat-footed black boots. "Now if you all would turn around," she paused to break the glass casing, "I'm going to gear up for battle."

"So I suggest you three turn around," Hiei added.

The detectives made questioning faces but quickly two and two together, "You FUCKED H.G.?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I was expecting that from Kuwabara," Kurama chuckled as he and the other three turned around.

H.G. handed Hiei his cloak once more showing her naked form; she stripped the manikin to also find undergarments on it under the original clothing, along with a rubber band that was helping hold one of the manikin's arm on.

"Ronin's workers are so damn lazy…and clumsy…" she mumbled.

She quickly dressed and had Hiei tighten the straps of the corset. She then pulled her hair straight back into a straight back ponytail. Once this was done she instructed that all of them could turn around.

"Is this why we came in here?" Kurama asked eyeing the attire.

H.G. nodded, "This is the same outfit I was wearing for my coming out party; I showed everyone that day, in this outfit, that I was perfectly capable of killing the masses."

She then started walking towards the door, the lights beginning to dim as they followed her. She opened the door and looked left then right, seeing the coast was clear, they all high tailed it towards Ronin's office.

"And now this day, I'll show the masses that I'm perfectly capable of killing Ronin."

PLEASE READ:

Ladies and Gentlemen, three words: ARE YOU READY!? Next chapter, finally the showdown with Ronin! Who will die? Find out in the next chapter. I'm ecstatic about typing the showdown! I have been dreaming about it since chapter three. Hopefully it will have enough gore to feed all of your blood-lusts, including my own.

Also I will DEFINITELY be revealing what H.G. and F.C. stand for. It was supposed to be in this chapter but I couldn't find where to put it in. Sadly your minds will still have to linger its meaning, sorry!

This was posted especially for: Hikari-Kayko

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 19

My – H.G.'s Journey Ends Here

The five booked it down the hall when they heard screaming coming from one of the doors, lining the hallway. "That's my Botan," Kurama recognized. He kicked the door down to find her being molested by some brute. He quickly ran in kicking the man unconscious and unshackled Botan from the bed there.

"Keiko's in the other room!"

"Wait here," Yusuke instructed as he busted through the door to the next room. They all listened as Yusuke exploded, "HEY BASTARD! Let MY tits go!" From then they heard a constant round of punches and then the man blew threw the wall. There Yusuke carried Kieko through the gaping hole bridle style, setting her down once with the others. How manly.

"I don't appreciate people touching what doesn't belong to them," Yusuke said wrapping a protective arm her shoulders.

"Come on!" H.G. said from the door way, "We need to go to Ronin's office where we can use his computer to find where Yukina is located."

"NO NEED!" Kuwabara declared as he tightened his bandana of love. He then began focusing his energy and realized what everyone had already sensed; he didn't have enough energy to track her down, since they all guessed she was probably well protected. "Never mind…lead the way H.G.!"

They were not very far from the office when someone collided with H.G. "Dammit!" She grumbled as she landed on her behind. She was helped up by Kieko and Botan; once to her feet she looked into the eyes of her brother.

Kuwabara grabbed him by his lab coat's collar, "Where the hell is Yukina punk!?"

Hiroshi looked left, right, and into the eyes of his unknown sister, "THIS WAY!" He took off running and others followed. He came to a steel bolted door and Hiro placed his hand on the grid next to it.

"Hiroshi Ito; verification true," the female computer voice announced; the many doors moved aside and into the lab they entered. Tubes, monitors, and odd experiments worked on by other lab workers; lay about every where in the gray-blue steel dome.

"HEY!" One of the scientists called as he ran over with his clipboard, "You're not allowed in—" He was cut off by the sudden punch to the face Hiro delivered. Others took heed of this and began running out of the lab, feeling the end would be soon.

"OVER HERE!" They turned to Hiro's voice where he was frantically typing on a key pad, before Yukina's wired form where she floated in a creamy white liquid. "I'm attempting to by pass the system to drain the S.S. liquid; somehow it's making her rather sick."

"S.S. liquid?" Kurama questioned, "What exactly does that stand for?"

"Sperm Samples Liquid," came a familiar voice behind them.

Kuwabara's face went red, "You have…MY, love…BATHING IN FUCKING SPERM!?"

Ronin nodded, "Sperm taken from many strong warriors including myself, you should be honored." He smirked.

"That's fucking disgusting!" Yusuke bellowed.

"FUCK THAT!" Kuwabara roared pushing Hiro out of the way. He continued to punch the mess, literally, out of the tube as it began to crack. Soon it gave way and out came a sputtering Yukina.

He went to rip the tubes from her when Hiro stopped him, "You can't just rip those out! It'll make things worse; she's hooked up like a very lethal bomb. I should know, I did this," shame filled his eyes, "And now I'm making it right!" He knelt down and went on to remove wires properly while Kieko and Botan cradled her head.

"You sick asshole," H.G. growled removing her pole, "TELL ME NOW! What the fuck do you want with Yukina?"

"Do math with me." Energy began to swirl and explode all around him till it ripped the roof of the lab clean off in a swirling vortex of sheer power; the few lab workers that had not run out were being sucked out of the room, flung to God knows where, "With the combination of Yukina's ability to reproduce without intercourse, plus my advanced technology, plus a few genetic samples from many powerful beings, equals IMMORTALITY!"

"He was planning on using the amalgamation of strong Youkai DNA to immortalize himself in a series of copied off-spring," Hiro explained as he stood up after removing all of her tubes. "I found his plans."

"Okay, can someone please explain that," Yusuke asked scratching his head.

"Ronin was planning on using Yukina's body as a shell to harbor the ultimate clone of his likeness, by fertilizing her body with superhuman DNA to make a more powerful Ronin," Kurama explained. "He was going to use more of his own DNA so that it was fifty percent him and fifty percent superhuman DNA; that guaranteed the being to look and act almost perfect to him."

"Soon Yukina would hatch the clone, he would then stick it in a tube to feed off of MY energy, so he would grow quickly," Hiro continued, "after this was done, he would abandon his body by transporting his brain into the new shell. His power would grow substantially each time he did this, since the body would be new, already having substantial power as it is, and would have the transported power from Ronin; he was planning on keeping Yukina and I till he reached unbeatable power. He would then dispose of us."

"That's like some Sci-Fi shit!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said in unison. They then began reminiscing about a movie they once watched together where some evil genius tried to do the same thing. That was until a blast from Ronin cut them off.

Ronin gave a slow clap with his glowing orange hands, "You ALL figured it out; well here's the prize!" He extended his hand and went on to send a continuation of blasts towards the group.

H.G. quickly jumped in the way and blocked them by spinning her pole, creating a white shield, "MOVE!" The detectives and girls quickly moved out of the way, "Ronin is mine!"

"Then what do we have to do?" Yusuke whined.

Just then Toyo and Kyoko appeared, bringing the Black Round-Up with them, "Master Ronin wouldn't want any of you to have nothing to do," they said in unison their faces raked with anguish. "Attack!"

"HAI!" The ninjas roared as they attacked the detectives.

"Fresh ninja ass," Kuwabara smiled as he and other took their stances.

"My favorite kind of ass," Yusuke smiled as he gave one a crippled face breaking punch. He then faced Keiko while fighting, "Besides your own babe."

Botan rolled her eyes as Keiko blushed, "What a damn romantic."

"Hiro get back dammit!" H.G. instructed as the boy removed his lab coat.

"NO!" He pulled his axe from his waist, its blade radiating with power, "It's his entire fault my mother was diagnosed with Cancer! He infected her one night when I wasn't home, while she slept. He almost killed her…the only family I have…"

H.G. looked over at her brother and nodded, "Help me…_brother_…" the last part was whispered so Ronin's loud power and the detectives battling would drown it out.

"Isn't this cute?" Ronin smiled as he began to levitate over, "You two once opposing each other, however both battling for the same evil schemes; but now fighting side by side for justice; makes me fucking sick!"

With that he charged; assaulted them with a huge wall of tiny blasts of energy, which they helplessly blocked against. There was only so much of themselves they could defend and the parts that weren't apart of that, were cut down to the muscle.

Ronin then punched Hiro into some equipment while kicking H.G. into a lab table. They quickly recovered and came at him using a combination of hand to hand combat, and their weapons. Ronin easily blocked their attempts at hurting him till Hiro and H.G. swung their weapons at his arms, where he defended not paying attention as the bottom of their feet collided with his chest.

He was sent fly back into some other equipment. He stood up and was immediately assaulted by Hiro; he wrapped his strong legs around the super crooks waist where he clung to him like a bad wart. He wind-milled his arms opposite of each other in Ronin's face so he not only experienced the agonizing pain of his fists cracking the plates in his face but also his elbows.

Ronin finally figured out his pattern and quickly grabbed his elbows causing Hiro to give himself a super punch to the face which sent him flying off of Ronin. H.G. immediately jumped in to pick up the slack.

She grabbed a hold of Ronin's hands and began swirling him around the room, preparing to release when she realized he wouldn't let go. His hands began to grow orange once more and the flesh of her arms began to slowly agonizingly burn away, and as it did, sucked her power that lied within her veins. She felt herself become weak but didn't give up.

She finally got him to release her and she flung him into a steel wall where Hiro was waiting. Her brother grabbed his head putting him in a breathtaking hold; the Black Market Trader choked and sputtered but then also made his hands grow orange, and proceeded to such the power from the veins in his arm. Hiro let go feeling its affects and regrouped over next to H.G.

"Now that I have your power…" His body began to light to ceiling here it radiated more than before; shooting off every where, anything it touched it destroying. "I CAN FINALLY KILL YOU ALL!"

"We'll never give up!" Hiro cried.

Ronin smiled, his eyes glowing orange, "Give me your power and I'll spare…HER!" A glass ball lowered from the ceiling and within it was the unconscious form of Shina Ito. "I brought insurance."

"MOTHER!" Hiro thought he heard H.G. echo along with himself. "Let her go, she has NOTHING to do with this!"

"She has everything!" Ronin hissed as he began to manipulate the glass ball, where Shina's weak form began to writhe and scream in pain.

"STOP THIS!" Hiro commanded not bearing the sight of his mother's slow death.

And much to everyone's surprise he did; but only to drain the power of every Black Round-Up ninja in the room, leaving the detectives nothing to do but watch the events unfold. "Now to finish her off," he sneered.

A strong orange beam was headed straight for Shina, "NOOO!" Hiro screamed.

Without thinking H.G. hopped onto her disc and flew as fast as she could, where she jumped off of it and intercepted the beam. Her high-pitched scream of agony stung the hearts of everyone in the room; her flesh was burning away and there was nothing she could do about it. This beam had her in some sort of hold until she died. She painfully opened her eyes to find the eyes of her mother's looking back at her.

"Remember me?" She mouthed.

Shina's eyes went blank as the fullness of her past returned to her; her eyes welled up with tears, "…Aiko…NOOOOOOO!" She screamed for her child as her glass ball broke and she landed into the arms of her son. "LAVINIA!" She screamed as H.G.'s body fell lifeless to the ground.

Shina and the others ran to her side where they gazed down at the burnt body; certain places on her body had been so badly burned you could bone and ligaments. There wasn't one piece of hair left on her body. She wasn't moving or breathing; her heart wasn't even mumbling. She was gone.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-NO!" Shina chanted over and over as she fell to her knees. She pulled her daughters body into her loving embrace and showered the burnt bleeding face with kisses, "My little Aiko…don't die…please…I've lost you once, I WILL NOT loose you again!" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

The Spirit gang didn't know the full story, except for Hiei, but it wasn't hard figure the obvious out, and to feel deep sorrow for a mother's anguished. "Mother, how do you know H.G.?" Hiro quickly asked knowing Ronin wasn't done yet.

"I know no H.G.…only my little Aiko…my Lavinia…" she began weeping, her tears soaking H.G.'s crusty burnt skull. "Hiroshi, she's your sister! The sister in which I have never told you about because I couldn't remember her until I looked into those big beautiful eyes she has, just before she…"

Hiro gripped his skull; he had remembered reading, in Ronin's forbidden files, about how his father had a daughter; however her name was never listed nor a picture. It was like she never existed, so he had given up on the idea of her.

However now he knew; and what he really knew was that Ronin just killed his only sibling…his sister. "DIE!" He went to charge Ronin when Ronin's hand collided with his throat, tightening quite a bit.

The detectives went to assist when Toyo and Kyoko put them in gray box of transparent energy; also known was their prison. "Sit tight," Toyo commanded.

The detectives clenched their fists at the sorcerer while Hiei stared at H.G.'s lifeless body feeling a bit of sadness; he hid it well from all but Kurama. His best friend could see through him as easily as cellophane.

"It's okay Hiei," Kurama placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "She sacrificed her life for her mother." He could easily relate to that.

Hiei grunted giving a small smirk, "She can't die."

The others in the prison heard this and took Hiei for a fool; there was no breathing or heartbeat! She had completely flat-lined a good ten minutes ago. Ronin's obnoxious cry brought them back to the events unfolding.

"You see Hiroshi; no one can beat me! Not you, H.G., your father, nor my own. I AM THE ULTIMATE!" He continued squeezing the life out of Hiro. The thunder driven boy lifted his hand weakly and attempted to send his unseen attack towards Ronin, sadly he smack his arm out of the way causing the attack to create a HUGE hole in the floor, which went all the way down making the Sea of Lost Souls visible; whom were currently feasting on the fortress workers that had fallen in on the different levels. Others were running for their lives.

"Perfect! I'll first let my souls feast on you then the rest of your friends!" He threw Hiro to the hole and all hope was lost. The detectives attempted to break through the barrier to do something. However with the prison as a box, they couldn't get out through the bottom or the top. They were useless.

"HIROSHI!" Shina screamed. She was now loosing both of her children in one day.

A blast of golden light erupted from what seemed like no where and Hiro appeared next to Shina, "Hiroshi!" she embraced him and he gave one back.

"I thought I was good as dead…" Hiro scratched his sweaty bloody blonde locks.

"As did I…"

Hiei gave a large smile inwardly but it only came out as a, "Hn. I told you."

Everyone looked to see H.G.; her hair was cascading down her back, pooling around her ankles and jagged at the ends, but what truly stood out about it was its pure golden shining brilliance. The cracks in her eyes seemed to have turned gold, broken, and speckled themselves in the blue. Her body quickly healed as a warm golden glow radiated off of herself.

"I've been waiting for this moment; the moment I become reborn."

"Reborn!?" Ronin seethed, "Reborn to what?!"

"Into Lavinia."

"What are you going on about!?" He demanded as he charged H.G. throwing every punch and kick her way; she was easily blocking them.

"My father gave me his orb of great power before he died; I've been making it grow, never tapping into it until I was sure I would truly need it…" Her voice was calm unlike her actions, "I'm going to kill you."

Her hands began glowing gold along with the specs in her eyes, and the visible sky above her, "Die mother fucker." She latched onto his shoulders and his skin began separating from his body; peeling itself like a burnt banana peel. It soon fell to the floor; H.G. clung to his now muscle exterior as he screamed in agony, all of the muscles visible for his grimaced face, as it cooked like Bar-B-Q.

"Ew…" Kuwabara remarked. "He looks like one of those "Human Muscle" diagrams we have in our anatomy books."

"I REFUSE TO DIE!" He grabbed onto her shoulders and began draining her power while she still expelled it.

"At this rate they'll both die," Kurama pointed out.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at H.G., "Do what you have to do Lavinia…"

Somehow H.G. heard this and smile of confidence crossed her face; she had lived a life forced upon her and had easily fallen into its ways. The least she could do, to repay her great debt, was to die while taking down the very evil that ruined everything.

"For the past thirteen years of my life I was told what to do, how to do it, and when to do it. Well guess what? IT ALL ENDS HERE!" She increased her burning, it began melting the eyeballs out their sockets, "Somewhere long ago you all killed Aiko and attempted to take Lavinia with it, to only leave H.G. Sure you got away with the death of Aiko, but I REFUSE to let you KILL LAVINIA!" Power exploded off of her body causing his eyes to melt completely out pooling themselves onto the floor.

"BITCH!" He roared as his world went dark. His power lowered a bit by the lack of visions, and she quickly began snapping all of his ligaments; the fluids leaking from different places as he screamed in agony. She licked her lips watching and hearing the spongy flesh rip and tear.

She leaned her head back and head butted him back. He fell to the ground, sliding against his fleshy exterior that was still sporting his suit. He attempted to climb back into his skin, but H.G. quickly grabbed it throwing it out of his reach. He cowered back half crying and half groaning from the extreme pain he was in.

"Even from the grave Kisho's light of honor shines brighter than you ever will! HAIL LORD KISHO!" H.G. made the mistake of getting to close, where he grabbed onto her throat.

"ENOUGH!" Energy blasted off is body causing the sensitive muscle to burn but he ignored the pain. "Aiko is dead…" He grabbed H.G.'s arms and bent them in a way so they would break. "Lavinia is dying…" He then grabbed her legs and did the same. He threw her down on the ground and placed his fleshy feet onto her rips, "At the end of the day all you have is H.G." He then began jumping up and down so they would break.

He then took his blood dripping muscle hands on her face, leaving bloody hand prints, as he bend down to whisper in her ear. "H.G. is all you'll ever be: a Hired Gun. A gun I reload, I cock, and I kill with. You're just a scared little girl and that's all you'll ever be!"

H.G.'s head hung limply in the hole Hiro accidentally made; she could hear the souls craving her body down below. "I tried father…and I failed…" For the first time in a while hot tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes. She looked up at Ronin; his muscle exterior dripping with his blood, while the sockets where his eyes use to be still dripping with eye. He was drunk with power.

"This is where it ends H.G.!" He grabbed her rag doll body by her neck and held her over the hole, "I'm going to enjoy watching you being torn limb from limb, it was a nice attempt but it wasn't enough. Like I said before no one can kill me! Not you, Hiroshi, the Spirit Gang, your father, nor Kisho!"

H.G. hung there easily accepting death till the sound of Ronin's cranium cracking was heard and bloody brains splattered onto her face.

"Looks like you forgot about me in that "no one can kill me" list!" Everyone looked to see Hiro's axe hanging out of his head; the axe had been thrown with such force and precision it had cut right through the cranium, the now hanging out gray matter, and the sharp end of it axe was perfectly visible between his now even more divided empty eye sockets.

He turned around to see Shina stand there, her chest heaving, seeing how horribly brutal her action had been. "Don't fuck with a mother's children!" Everyone took this to heed seeing the axe that had completely gone through his head. Since H.G. was hanging over the hole, when he let go she fell in but she weakly grabbed the side of it.

"You…killed…me?" Blood spurted out of his mouth and ran from his eyes like tears. Hiro called his axe back causing Ronin's head to split completely in two, where blood gushed out along with brains and pieces of cranium, all over the lab floor. He spun around weakly and fell into the hole, where H.G. watched him his body being torn to shreds by the souls, the water turning red from hunger.

Toyo and Kyoko dropped the shield and the other ran over to H.G.'s clinging form; Hiei grabbed her hands and pulled her up where he was greeted by a strong embrace. "Thanks for faith in me…F.C.… my Forbidden Child…" she whispered into his ear. She kissed his cheek, "I…lo—respect you Hiei."

Hiei nodded, "And I respect you."

Shina and Hiro ran over to H.G. and wrapped their arms around her; tears that had been held back for so long finally fell. Not tears of sadness, oh no, tears of joy. Her life's aspiration had been met. She was reunited with her family.

"My son, my daughter," Shina beamed.

"My mother, my sister," Hiroshi hugged.

"My Ito's," Lavinia smiled at her mother and brother as they held each other close.

PLEASE READ:

(Tears) Okay the ending to this chapter made me a little teary eyed; it was so sweet. I was really emotionally linked to this chapter. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed Ronin's death because I know I did. Seems we're getting down to the end with this fic. The next chapter might be the last unless I get the feel I need to do another.

This was posted especially for: Hikari-Kayko

Still stands: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name of the bars in this fic. However, I am claiming my OCs.

Love Your Enemies

Chapter 20

I Am Lavinia

"Lord Kisho: Possessing much nobility in a disreputable lifestyle." Lavinia placed a few white roses a top of his new tombstone and then a few a top of his beloved's that lie next to him. She lit the incense that sat upon there, and closed her eyes, "Thank you…" She gently caressed her hand across the front.

"Lavi!" Her brother's nickname rang in her head as she looked over where her mother and brother stood. "Come over here please."

She got off her knees and walked over towards them; the day was warm so she was sporting black shorts, a navy wife-beater, and regular black sandals. A warm breeze ruffled her waist length golden hair's bun, while her blue gold speckled eyes took in the wonders of summer. "What is it Hiro?"

Shina pulled the sheet off of the tombstone before him, "Amado Ito: Passionate as Thunder, Brilliant as Lightening, and Unforgettable as Rain." A tear ran down the mother's cheek which was quickly wiped away by her small hands. She lit the incense there and closed her eyes along with her kids. After prayers were sent, H.G. laid her remaining white rose a top of her father's memory.

"With much love father," Hiro smiled at the grave. He never knew Amado but from what his mother told him, he saw so much of him in Lavinia. Suddenly his stomach growled angrily, ruining the moment.

Lavinia laughed, "Seems someone is hungry…again…"

"As usual!" Shina added.

"I'm a growing boy," he then began flexing his arms bulging the muscles there, "and might I add I'm growing nicely."

"Well come on, let's head home and I'll make your favorite Hiro." The two started exiting the graveyard.

"Coming Lavi?" Hiro called over his shoulder.

"You guys go ahead; I have some thing I need to do." They stopped walking giving Lavinia a look she could easily read.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to them; she hugged her mother close placing a kiss on her cheek and ruffled Hiro's hair, "Don't worry about it; it has NOTHING to do with powers or death. I promise. I'm spending the night with a friend of mine."

"Okay then…" Shina smiled, "Just make sure you stay safe!"

"And be on time tomorrow okay?" Lavinia laughed for her brother sounded much like their father.

"Yes Papa Hiro," Lavinia joked. The two left and the opposite way she went; she smiled at the people smiling as they passed her. Many waved recognizing her from the many good deeds she had done for them.

It had been a month since the whole Ronin ordeal; Toyo and Kyoko had apologized for their betrayal, saying that Ronin threatened to kill their three sons if they didn't help; that was the whole reason the magic circle had opened up, because he had instructed them too. Sadly Lavinia had to break the news to them that the three had died by hand of the Black Round-Up. However since Lavinia had saved their souls in a ball of energy, the two were able to bring them back.

Politics in the Makai since they discovered the meaning of Ronin's business had been thrown up, especially with all of his land up for grabs. But with a little "gentle" coaxing from Lavinia, Toyo and Kyoko now ruled the lands Ronin left behind. Peace returned and finally the magical family could live in peace. Lavinia visited them from time to time, still seeing them as family.

The Ito family had quickly become inseparable. Lavinia had been given a late sweet sixteen after returning home; her mother had made her a special dress and Hiro had even invited the Spirit Gang, who had definitely made it a party. They had all even brought gifts; including Hiei.

At the time she wore it around her neck; she slowly pulled it out eyeing the black gem that she sported. Hiei had told her it was a tear he had shed while they had had sex. She had embraced him tight telling him she would cherish it forever. And truly she would.

She turned the corner and entered into the restaurant; she was told to come here around three or so however she didn't see—

"SURPRISE!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Kieko, Yukina, Botan, Koenma, even Ogre was there!

"What's all this about?"

"Well H—Lavinia, this is your going away party!" Botan fluttered around her excitedly. "Koenma told us all that you and your family were moving to Nagoya tomorrow so we wanted to make sure we all got to say proper goodbyes."

The ex-assassin smiled as she discretely slid the gem back into her shirt; only one noticed this act. The party seemed to whiz by after Yusuke and Kuwabara got a bit tipsy after getting in Kieko's father's stash in his restaurant. After everyone had said their goodbyes and fiftieth thank you's about the month old completed mission, they went their separate ways. Except for one.

"Hiei, where are you taking me?" Lavinia asked as he pulled her through the dark tree tops.

"Patience," Hiei responded.

They finally arrived deep out in the woods, wear Weeping Willows dipped their arms deep into a small pond where Lilly Pads floated by. The moon and stars winked at their reflections, "Hiei…this place is beautiful…"

"This is where I use to come, contemplating whether or not I would tell Yukina that I was her brother." He still held her hand as he led her down to the waters edge, where he sat down in the grass; she sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Wait…_use_ to come?"

He nodded, "I told Yukina I'm her brother three weeks ago…" He gave a small smile remembering how many tear gems of joy had fallen to the floor in Genkai's temple's kitchen. She had thrown her arms around his neck, telling him how she knew he was deep down inside.

"I thought you were planning to never tell her?"

"I was; but when I saw your younger sibling overjoyed to know that he had a sister, a murderous one that he still loved; it inspired me. Yukina loves me for who I am…it still takes a little getting use too when I hear her call me brother."

"I'm glad to hear that." They sat there quietly for a while enjoying the sound of one another breathing until she remembered something. "Hiei…I want you to have this…"

He turned his head to find her disc she used for flying on a chain, and smaller than usual; instead of being the size of a slice of bread, it was the size of pepperoni slice. "Why?"

"I don't need it anymore…" She looked away blushing a bit. She just wanted to give him something to always remember her by. She unhooked the back and scooted closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hooking the chain in the back.

He held her shoulders there, taking in the scent of her neck, "I like it…" With that he kissed her lips softly, a simple peck. That was all it took; she tangled her fingers in his hair as she pulled his head towards her lips.

There they met in a soft chaste kiss; one that told more than any words could. She scooted over more and straddled his waist, while he supported his body along with hers, with his arms; using them like stands behind him with his palms flat.

She slid her black sandals off her feet and proceeded to break the kiss to remove the navy wife-beater. She pressed her bra covered breast against his chest, as she once more kissed him; beginning her slow grinding into his growing erection.

His arms grew weak and he lay back and slowly rolled, so she was below him with himself straddling her wide hips. He broke the kiss and tugged at the bottom of his white T-shirt getting it off with ease. He then undid his black jeans, not having to worry about removing underwear that wasn't there, as he kicked them off and away. While he did this she scooted back a bit, unbuttoned her black shorts and slid them down her legs.

He looked down at her; her bra was black lace with a small silver lightening bolt charm hanging down in the middle, while her bottoms were lacy boy cuts with a sliver lightening bolt hanging in the middle at the top of them.

He smiled, "What?" She asked beginning to blush, "My mom bought these for me. She said she thought of me when she saw them in the store."

His smile held and it was genuine making him cuter then he already was; then four words left his mouth she would never forget, "You are amazingly beautiful." With that he leaned down and kissed from her lips, to her neck, over her shoulder and up her arm as he lifted it. He then did this to the other side.

He lifted her up placing another chaste sweet kiss onto her lips, as she supported herself on her elbows. She grabbed hold of the hooks that held her bra on and popped the three. He held her up as she slid it off her arms; he softly set her down and then left kisses on each breast, as he kissed lower and lower to her bellybutton. Once there he gripped the lacy garments and pulled them down past her ankles where he set them aside with the other discarded clothing.

He then began kissing up her left leg and then down the right leg. "You captivate me…more than you'll ever know Lavinia…"

She motioned him to get on top of her; he slid up her body looking into her eyes as he grabbed the rubber-band that restrained her long pure golden locks, freeing them. She shook them as they framed her face. "Perfect…" With that he kissed her once more and spread her legs, rubbing himself against her opening.

"Please…Hiei…I need…_you_…" She was becoming breathless with want.

He grabbed hold of himself and thrust in, savoring the feeling of himself being hugged tight by her wet walls. He placed each hand on either side of her head, pressing enough of his body on top of her so it didn't crush her. He soon developed a rhythm where he would slowly slide himself out but harshly re-enter, causing her body to jerk and quiver.

"_Mmm_…Hiei…" She moaned breathlessly into another innocent kiss he placed on her lips. There was no need to rush this time; they could fully enjoy each other's bodies, moans, and shivers. However after a bit of his romantic movements, their lusts got the best of them. "I need…_more_…_please_…"

He had been waiting for this and immediately worked his hips to change the angle and increase the speed. She began thrusting her hips with it, loving the feeling of his stiff rod prodding and stimulating all the right places deep within her dripping cavern.

"_Ahh_…I'm going to come so _fucking_ _hard_…!" She cried breathlessly. The gold sparkles in her began to glow as her fingers clutched the grass and the cracking of her toes was heard as they curled. Her lips were parted in hard pants as it hit; damn did she look beautiful as her climax left her in a shivering wide eyed gasping heap on the grass.

Soon after he felt himself beginning to explode, he went to pull himself out when she put him in a scissor lock, "Come inside me…" She writhed.

Not being able to break free, she thrusted her hips harshly, "_Lavinia_ shit!" He spilled his hot seed deep with her.

He collapsed and rolled off next to her. They lay their panting as she laid her head on his chest. She slid a shaky glowing finger down and inserted it into her pussy, "Haven't had enough yet?" He smirked seeing her working finger.

"I'm killing your sperm…and I'll _never_ have had enough…" After all of his swimmers, swam no more, she leaned over and kissed him nipping his bottom lip. "I love when you say _my_ name…"

So she _was_ a biter. They lay there perfectly content as they gazed up at the stars just as a shooting one surfed across the sky. "Make a wish Hiei…" She clenched her eyes tight while he simply gave a slow blink. "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true."

"I'll tell you what I wished for." She propped her head up on her right hand and lazily played with the necklace she gave him with her left, "I wished that you would never forget me…and guess what? I don't mind telling you because I know it'll come true no matter what…"

He flicked his black tear gem that rested above her breast, "Your right Lavinia."

"I know Hiei."

**The Next Morning**

Lavinia awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun starting to bathe her body. She quickly put her clothes back on after seeing Hiei was already awake and dressed beside her; still acting as her pillow.

After this was done they stood together and headed back to the civilization, saying nothing till they stood on the sidewalk together. "I go left and you right." He nodded. "I have faith you and Yukina will work out as siblings and roommates." He had told her how they had gotten an apartment together.

He nodded, "As do I; good luck in Nagoya."

"Luck is for fools."

"I know; I was the one who told you that."

They stood there quietly until Lavinia turned to leave; her wrist was grabbed and she was spun around into a leg melting kiss. After playfully nipping his bottom lip she looked into his eyes, "Nagoya is only six hours away by train…" With that he nodded turning his way, while she hers.

She arrived home with enough time to do one more thing; she went to the backyard where a silver metal suitcase sat. She opened it to reveal her damaged gold corset, black pants, and black boots; her trusting battle gear; underneath that were her three books.

The red one had every horribly disgusting detail of every person she killed, including Ronin, her latest entry.

The white one had every little detail about her family when Ronin use to allow her to watch them on his live screen, and the latest happenings she had put in recently.

Finally she smiled big at the black leather journal with its special flat metal pages. She sparked her finger and began burning words of passion into the metal pages. After that was done she put it back into the suitcase and closed it.

She had been planning to burn all the contents within it if Hiei hadn't had said a certain something to her last night that made her have a change of heart; she once more sparked her finger and burned what he had said into the back of the suitcase so she would never forget:

"_Lavinia, I understand that Aiko along with H.G. have died, but forgetting them will never allow you to truly appreciate Lavinia…who you are…who you have grown and become into…who I have grown such strong bonds for…_"

'You're right…'

She returned back to the front with excellent timing for Hiro's friends from school were just leaving and her mother's neighbors were closing the trunk's door to their Yukon, while another was closing the trailer hooked to it.

The golden haired ex-assassin looked at the bistro next door to their house where a pink neon coffee cup buzzed loudly. She leaned against the passenger side door, suitcase in hand, and remembered everything she had done to get to this point; she knew she would not trade anything for the memories she had, good or bad. And that whatever came in her future, she would easily be able to take on considering her past.

Hiro opened the passenger side door for Shina. She climbed in and Lavinia opened the door next to hers and scooted to the middle, placing her suitcase to the right of her, resting a hand on it; she fastened her seatbelt along with her mother. Hiro climbed into the driver seat starting the car, then clicking his seatbelt securely in.

"Ready?" Shina asked Hiro.

"Most definitely, are you?" He asked his mother.

"Yes! Lavi dear, are you ready?" She turned to see the bright eyes of her daughter.

She fingered the black tear gem around her neck and the still warm engraving on her suitcase, "More than anything."

PLEASE READ:

I give you the end. I have enjoyed this story more than anything! I feel wonderful that I have finally completed it. I feel this was my best OC yet and that if I do another Hiei/OC it will be extremely hard to top, thus challenging me that much more.

And no, I have not forgotten about _YOU_…

I would never have gotten this done without my readers. I'd like to thank EVERYONE who read this whether you reviewed or not; to know that you were checking it out with each installment was enough for me. It's nice to know someone out there in cyberspace likes my shit. Ha ha ha.

This was posted especially for all my beautiful reviews, whose guidance and positives kept me going:

DaisyAshley

Banjo

Lil' Azn

Josie Means (JMeans)

Legend-j14

Englebird

Cailany

Hikari-Kayko

BluesDaughter

SessyLover18

Fluffy18   
(Will update the list as I get new reviewers)

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Finally Out.


End file.
